


Amor Oculto - Sonic AU

by 7marichan7



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7marichan7/pseuds/7marichan7
Summary: La esmeralda del Caos del destino, una joya verde que conecta la forma de vida suprema con una chica de poderes misteriosos, causando tanto felicidad como desesperación.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Original Character(s)





	1. Choque

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! :D ¡7marichan7 aquí! Probablemente me conozcáis de mis cuentas de arte repartidas en redes sociales (principalmente DeviantArt, Tumblr, Twitter e Instagram). Después de haber trabajado en este proyecto por siete años y revisarlo, es hora de enseñarlo apropiadamente :P ¡Disfrutad!
> 
> Anotación: durante estos eventos Sonic y los otros son más mayores, Sonic teniendo 21, Knuckles 22, Tails 14 y demás.

Prólogo: en la noche.

En un complejo de apartamentos, andaba una familia durmiendo, una pareja y su hija pequeña, de siete años, de piel clara, pelo castaño y ojos marrones.

De repente, esa chica se despertó cuando un extraño ser entró en su cuarto por accidente: había aparecido de la nada. Era un erizo negro con mechas rojas y ojos rojos. Parecía malherido. Al fondo del pasillo se escuchaban unas voces, como de un hombre de mediana edad y unos robots.

-Mierda, me van a encontrar.- dijo el erizo sin prestar atención al sitio donde estaba.  
-Pu... ¿Puedes hablar? -preguntó ella.  
-Shh. -mandó a callar. -cállate o me meteré en un lío.  
-¿Te siguen? Escóndete detrás de mi escritorio. Seguro que no te encontrarán ahí.

El erizo no dudó ni un instante en colarse detrás de la mesa de trabajo de la pequeña. La chica se hizo la dormida y escuchó una conversación: la de los perseguidores del erizo. En la puerta estaban un hombre gordo muy alto, calvo, y con un gran bigote, acompañado de un robot alto, dorado y con los ojos rosas; otro más bajito, rechoncho, plateado y de ojos azules; y por un pequeñín negro, con un bolso de mensajería y ojos verdes

-Doctor, no está aquí – dijo el dorado.  
-Deberíamos regresar – secundó el plateado  
-¡Callaos! Yo, el magnífico e ilustre Dr.Eggman encontraré a ese traidor.  
-¡Doctor!- dijo el pequeño – hay una niña durmiendo. Si nos ve, tendremos problemas  
-Sigamos adelante, no hay tiempo que perder.

Cuando Eggman y sus robots dieron unos cuantos pasos, la chica decidió pegar un grito.

-¡¡SOCORRO!! ¡¡LADRONES!!- gritó la niña.  
-¡NIÑATA, TE VAS A ENTERAR! -intentó agarrarla, en vano.  
-¡Te lo mereces por meterte en mi casa, carahuevo! -Ella empezó a correr. - ¡INTENTA PILLARME!  
-¡VEN AQUÍ, NIÑA! -gritan los robots intentando cogerla  
-¡¡NO ESCAPARÁS TAN FÁCILMENTE, MOCOSA!!

Salió del piso. Activó la alarma de emergencia del edificio de un puñetazo. Los vecinos entraron en pánico. La policía no tardó en llegar al lugar. 

-¡¡USTEDES!! QUIETOS AHÍ. ARRIBA LAS MANOS. NO DEN NI UN PASO MÁS O DISPARAREMOS. -dijeron los policías desde un helicóptero.  
-¡Ya te lo dije, Doctor! ¡Estaba claro que nos meteríamos en problemas! -dijo el pequeño, indignado.  
-¡Conmigo no podréis, estúpidos! Tengo mi arma secreta -Eggman saca un control remoto y aprieta un botón. Este no funciona. -¿Pero por qué no funciona este trasto?  
-Doctor, ese control no tiene pilas... -el alto comentó.  
-Se nos olvidó recargarlo. -dijo nervioso el mediano.  
-Arg, ¡inútiles! Hay que salir pitando de aquí.

Eggman y sus secuaces huyeron de la ley mientras que el fugado salió del escondite.

-¡Ey, espera! 

Pero fue demasiado tarde, ya se había ido. La pequeña se encontró una joya de color verde en el suelo y la recogió; tenía un brillo de otro mundo. Pensó en ese instante que no lo volvería a ver... pero la vida puede dar muchas vueltas....

. . . o O o . . .

Cap. 1: CHOQUE

En la ciudad de Station Square, dos chicas de unos quince años estaban hablando mientras caminaban por una avenida llena de tiendas. Una era la misma niña de melena castaña, ahora más mayor, que vestía una camiseta blanca con sobrecamisa azul, pantalones azules, guantes negros sin dedos y botas negras con puntera dorada y talón plateado. Como accesorio, un colgante de estrella de bronce. La otra una chica, un poco más bajita que ella, de pelo negro corto y de ojos anaranjados. Decidieron parar en un parque a hablar.

-Eeey, Mari – le dijo la de pelo negro a la otra.  
-¿Eh?  
-¿Estás dormida?  
-Pues claro que no, Eve.- respondió Mari algo mosqueada.

Mari estaba en ese momento con una de sus mejores amigas, Eve Tardok, Muy simpática y de gran corazón. Mari se echó para atrás su melena, se ajustó la diadema y siguió meditando.

-¿Estás pensando en lo que pasó hace nueve años? - Eve dejó caer, curiosa. Ella sabía ese suceso extraño.  
-Últimamente no paro de recordar eso, y no sé por qué -dijo Mari, confusa.  
-A lo mejor el misterioso erizo aparece. -bromeó Eve.  
-Te juro que eso ocurrió de verdad.  
-Es demasiado surrealista, Mari. No digo que te lo estés inventando, pero se me hace muy raro. -se encogió de hombros.  
-Eve, tengo pruebas. Se dejó esto olvidado. -Mari le enseñó la esmeralda a Eve.

Como si fuera otra casualidad única inexplicable, escucharon muchos murmullos de personas alrededor. Todos estaban pendientes de un vehículo volador en forma de huevo en el que iba un hombre armando barullo, acompañado por sus robots. La gente empezó a alejarse, en pánico, al ver que despejaba la zona lanzando proyectiles y causando el caos.

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!? -estaba histérico, gritando a lo que parecía un monitor.  
-Según los radares, la esmeralda no puede andar muy lejos. -el robot alto informó.  
-O probablemente esté roto. -el rechoncho tenía serias dudas.  
-¡DOCTOR, ESA CHICA! -el pequeño señaló a Mari. -¡¡la tiene consigo!!  
-¡¡Ya era hora!! 

Mari se había quedado estática, Eve intentó hacer que reaccionara.

-No puede ser, es ese hombre...  
-¿Ese hombre? ¿El tío de los robots que buscaba al erizo?  
-Recuerdo esa cara. Estoy totalmente segura de que es él. Creo que se llamaba Eggman o algo así. -aseguró.  
-Mari, mejor será que nos larguemos de aquí, me da que viene hacia nosotras.

El individuo tan extravagante saltó de su nave. Caminó hacia las dos chicas.

-¿Cómo es que una chica como tú tiene una esmeralda del Caos? -Eggman cuestionó.  
-¿Te refieres a esta joya? -Eve se refirió a la gema que portaba Mari.  
-No sabía que a los viejos les atrajeran las joyitas de colección. -Esta última se chuleó frente al desconocido.  
-¡¡Menuda panda de ignorantes!! ¡¡NO ES UNA JOYITA DE COLECCIÓN!! ¡Es la mayor fuente de poder de TODO el universo! -gritó enojado. Cogió a Mari del brazo.- ¡DÁMELA AHORA MISMO!  
-¡DÉJAME EN PAZ, ACOSADOR! -gritó Mari, metiéndole una patada para defenderse. 

Cayó al suelo bruscamente. Las dos adolescentes salieron corriendo de ahí. El trío de robots con el platillo hasta su dueño. Él subió a su nave y cogió los mandos.

-¡¡No podréis huir de mí!! ¡¡Dadme la esmeralda del caos!!  
-Mari, este no se va a rendir. -Comentó Eve mientras corría.- Nos va a coger y vete tú a saber qué nos pasará.  
-Necesitamos ayuda. -Mari comentó, sin parar de correr como loca. Miró a su esmeralda. -si de verdad tienes tanto poder como dicen, demuéstralo.

La esmeralda se puso a brillar, lanzando un rayo de fuego destructivo que derribó el vehículo perseguidor. Ambas no salían de su asombro.

-¡Ha sido flipante! -Eve estaba alucinando.- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?  
-No tengo ni idea. -Afirmó Mari mirando a la esmeralda.-Pero esta bonita nos ha salvado el pellejo.

Pero la cosa no acabó ahí. El persistente perseguidor se levantó y corría a zancadas intentando coger a Mari y a Eve. Cuando estaba a solo unos pocos pasos, alguien se interpuso. Era un misterioso erizo negro. Estaba de espaldas a las chicas mirando al tipo, desafiante. Eggman se estremeció por un momento, y sus robots estaban observando sin decir palabra alguna. El erizo se giró parcialmente y miró a Mari de reojo, serio. Después, se dirigió al otro tipo.

-Largo de aquí, Eggman.  
-Vaya, el que faltaba. -el robot dorado se apoyó en la nave, frustrado.  
-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? -el plateado esperaba órdenes.  
-Evidentemente demostrar de qué estamos hechos, panda de zoquetes. -regañó el pequeño.  
-¡DECOE, BOCOE Y BOKKUN, SILENCIO.! -llamó la atención de los tres. Subió a su nave. - ¿Buscas pelea, Shadow? ¡PUES YO TE LA DARÉ! 

El llamado Eggman activó una palanca de su nave, y salieron unos brazos robóticos que fueron a por Shadow. Él destruyó las armas del doctor con unos cuantos rayos que salieron de su mano. Eggman se enfadó.

-¡TÚUU! - metió un puñetazo de frustración al panel. Activó un botón de su nave, ésta empezó a hacer ruidos raros. Palideció.-No fastidies. -algo explotó en la parte baja. El motor había reventado, causando que la nave saliera por los aires. -WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH 

Eve y Mari se quedaron atónitas. Acababa de pasar lo más absurdo hasta el momento.

-¡SHADOW, ESTO ES SOLO EL PRIMER ASALTO! - se oyó de lejos, ya fuera del alcance de la vista.

Tras ese suceso inesperado, era momento de asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

-Ehm... esto pasa de surrealista, honestamente... -A Eve todavía le costaba digerir todo.  
-No sé cómo calificar esto... -Mari no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Salieron del shock cuando el erizo carraspeó para llamar su atención. Se acercó a Mari serio.

-Dame la esmeralda. Vamos.  
-¿A ti también te va el rollo de las joyitas? -preguntó, cansada.  
-No estoy de cachondeo. -sonó más molesto.  
-Te la daría encantada, pero te puede acarrear problemas en el futuro, tal y como nos acaba de ocurrir. ¿Tan seguro estás que la quieres? Es un arma de doble filo.  
-Me sorprende que te preocupes por alguien al que acabas de conocer.  
-Odio ver a la gente con problemas. Si te los quieres buscar tú mismo, adelante, no te detendré. Eso sí, tendrás tus consecuencias. Y sinceramente, ya eres muy fuerte. ¿No sería demasiado ambicioso por tu parte querer más y más poder?

El erizo se quedó callado, luego sonrió, divertido.

-Tengo mis propios motivos. Y tú tampoco te quedas atrás. Vamos, te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas.

Mari dudó por unos momentos, pero sabía que andaba en clara desventaja contra ese ser tan enigmático.

-Ahí tienes -Mari se la dio.  
-Buena chica. -Shadow hizo ademán de irse. 

Sin embargo, ella no tenía miedo de recriminarle su comportamiento.

-Vaya, qué descortés por tu parte. No te has presentado formalmente, encima que te la he dado sin oponer resistencia. -desafió.  
-¿Y eso qué importa?  
-Las cosas se deben hacer en condiciones, ¡maleducado! 

Había tensión en el aire. Eve era consciente de ello mientras veía un enfrentamiento verbal chulesco.

-Soy Shadow. ¿Tú no deberías seguir el ejemplo? -Shadow respondió con chulería.  
-Llámame simplemente Mari. 

Notó una ligera sorpresa en la roja mirada de él. Se mantuvo callado unos segundos.

-Ya que estamos, yo también me presento. Soy Eve. -dijo ella tímidamente.  
-¿Ves como no era para tanto? -Mari habló chulesca.  
-Lo que tú digas. Me marcho.  
-¡Oye! ¡Si vienes luego a buscarme por culpa de la esmeralda del caos ni se te ocurra decirme que no te lo advertí, Shadow!  
-¿Yo? ¿Buscarte a ti? ¡JÁ! ¡Más quisieras! Te digo lo mismo si Eggman te pilla, Mari -Shadow sonrió.  
-Sé apañármelas sola.  
-A ver si es verdad. Nos veremos pronto.– desapareció, teleportándose.  
-Vale, ahora te creo en todo esto...  
-No me lo esperaba de esa manera. No parece malo, pero es un chulo engreído.  
-Bueno, dijo que “nos veremos pronto” -dijo Eve con sonrisita pícara.  
-¿Qué estás insinuando?  
-Ya sabes, creo que hay química.  
-Tú estás mal de la cabeza  
-Oye, que yo tengo muy buenos augurios y presagios. Y fijo que podría surgir algo entre vosotros.  
-¡EVE! Solamente le acabamos de conocer. Aún no sabemos que se trae entre manos. Y hay que averiguarlo.  
-Bueno, eso es cierto. Pero cualquier cosa puede surgir.  
-Aish -Mari suspiró – vayamos a mi casa, anda.

Las dos chicas se encaminaron a la casa de Mari. Sacó la llave para abrir la puerta. Cuando entraron, vieron a una chica de pelo castaño claro, tez clara y ojos marrones bicolores atendiendo a un zorro anaranjado inconsciente. Ella llevaba una camisa de béisbol morada, un colgante de sol dorado, una falda azul oscuro y botas altas violetas.

-¡Afry! ¿Quién es ese? -Mari se quedó mirando, intrigada.  
-Ha tenido un accidente de avión justo al lado de casa. -explicó Afry. -escuché un estruendo y salí a ver qué pasaba. Lo encontré tirado en el suelo desmayado.  
-A ver qué nos cuenta... -meditó Eve.  
-¡SONIC! ¡Eggman me ha...! -el zorro gritó al despertarse. Reparó en las chicas. -¿Dónde estoy? - preguntó algo confuso.  
-Menos mal que estás bien. -se alivió Afry.- Te encontré tirado en la calle y pensé que no lo contarías ¿No te acuerdas de nada de lo que te ha pasado?  
-Creo que Eggman me derribó el avión con un misil... -contestó el zorro.  
-¿Has dicho Eggman? -Eve se alarmó.  
-Sí, Eggman. Andaba bastante mosqueado y la tomó conmigo cuando iba a buscar a mis amigos. -el zorro estaba triste. - Uy, no me he presentado. Me llamo Miles Prower, Tails para los amigos. - miró a Afry – y gracias por encontrarme er...  
-Afry Solen Blackmoon. Llámame Afry.  
-Yo soy Mari Stella Blackmoon, su prima pequeña. -se presentó Mari.  
-Y yo Eve Luce Tardok.  
-Encantado de conoceros a todas, chicas. -Tails se mostró cordial con una sonrisa.- Y bueno, ¿conocéis a Eggman de algo?  
-Digamos que nos ha estado persiguiendo antes porque nos quería robar una esmeralda del caos o algo así. Nos atacó y un tipo llamado Shadow apareció. -explicó Eve.  
-¿¡QUÉ!? –Se quedó en shock Tails. -¿Y qué más pasó?  
-Shadow nos protegió de Eggman machacando su nave. Luego le di la esmeralda del caos y se la llevó con un aire chulesco. -Mari recordó con amargura.  
-¿SE LA DISTE? ¡Esas cosas no se pueden dar tan a la ligera, Mari! -la preocupación de Tails creció.  
-¿QUÉ no se puede dar tan a la ligera?

Entró en escena una chica de pelo castaño oscuro largo con una media coleta y flequillo ladeado, morena y de ojos índigos. Vestía con chaleco verde, camisa negra, pantalón corto negro y botas verdes con calcetines, además de un collar en forma de luna plateada. A su lado estaba un equidna rojo con ojos violetas que parecía bastante fuerte.

-Creo que la habéis liado buena. -dijo la chica.  
-Edith... -Mari se dirigió a ella. - ¿Quién es?  
-Soy Knuckles, Knuckles el equidna. -Se presentó. - ¿Qué ha pasado, Tails?  
-Esto… Shadow se ha quedado con una esmeralda del caos. - Tails se puso nervioso explicando la situación.  
-¿Cómo que se la ha quedado? -exclamó Knuckles, mosqueado.  
-Eh, si te tienes que cabrear con alguien que sea conmigo. –Mari se interpuso entre ambos, seria. – yo se la di. ¿Pasa algo?  
-¿Que si pasa? ¡Cómo puedes ser tan insentata! -Regañó el equidna. - ¡Es una joya valiosísima!  
-Pues vaya joya loca, estaba descontrolada. Él insistió en llevársela, fue su decisión acarrear con las consecuencias de la esmeralda. –Mari se indignó.  
-Mari, creo que no deberíamos haberle dado la esmeralda del Caos tan a la ligera. - Eve comentó arrepentida.  
-Espera... creo que me he perdido. -Afry se rascó la cabeza. - ¿Qué son las esmeraldas del caos?  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿La teníais sin saber siquiera lo que es? -Knuckles estaba incrédulo.

Tails y Afry no sabían qué decir. Edith se mantuvo al margen, escuchando atentamente.

-Vosotras dos… ¿Algo más que decir al respecto? –preguntó Knuckles a Eve y a Mari.  
-A mí no me mires, pregúntale a Mari. Ha sido ella la que ha chamuscado a Eggman con la esmeralda, yo no tengo nada que ver. -Eve se echó para atrás.  
-Eve, so capulla, tú también estás metida. –Mari dijo en voz baja.  
-¡Genial, chamuscando a Eggman con una joya de la que no tienes ni puñetera idea de lo que es! ¡Y PARA COLMO SE LA DAS A SHADOW COMO SI NADA! ¿ES QUE ESTÁS LOCA? ¡PODRÍAS HABER ACABADO MUY MAL POR TU IMPRUDENCIA! -Knuckles estaba a punto de estallar de furia.  
-Knuckles, me disculpo en nombre de Mari por lo ocurrido. Creo que es mejor que les cuentes a todos en qué situación os halláis ahora mismo. –comentó Edith.

Tomó aire para controlar su enfado. Carraspeó y se puso a relatar.

-En fin... Nosotros venimos de un planeta llamado Mobius. Yo fui escogido guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra, la única capaz de controlar a las siete esmeraldas del caos. Esas joyas son una gran fuente de poder, se podría decir que la mayor del universo entero. Cada una tiene tal energía que si se usa con fines malignos puede causar la destrucción total. -explicó Knuckles. -Si tienes un corazón puro y deseas la paz, las esmeraldas la traerán.  
-Con buenos sentimientos, ocurrirán cosas buenas gracias a las esmeraldas. -dijo Tails alegremente.  
-Knuckles, me contaste antes que una vez que se juntaban las esmeraldas pasaba algo extraordinario, ¿no? -preguntó Edith.  
-Depende. Si las consigue Eggman habrá una catástrofe. -aclaró. -Y si Shadow se ha quedado una no creo que sea con buenas intenciones.  
-¿Tan catastrófico es que la tenga Shadow? - preguntó Eve.  
-No creo que tenga malas intenciones. -opinó Mari.- De todas formas, no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados sin saber por qué. Y tampoco creo que lo que he hecho haya sido “un error”.  
-¡Vale ya de pelear! - se interpuso Afry. - Los errores se pueden enmendar. En vez de estar peleándonos deberíamos hacer algo.  
-Lo que dice Afry es verdad. -razonó Tails. - Yo propongo ir a buscar a Sonic y comentarle este asunto. Y luego ir a por Eggman.  
-La gran pregunta es... ¿dónde está Sonic? - preguntó Edith.  
-No lo sabemos, ese es el problema. -dijo Knuckles. -Supongo que deambulando por ahí.  
-¿Cómo es? -preguntó Eve.  
-Si ves a un erizo azul rapidísimo, ese es Sonic. -aclaró Tails.  
-Y no te olvides de añadir gran vividor apasionado. 

Todos se giraron hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba el susodicho, sonriendo apoyado en el marco. Estaba acompañado por una eriza rosa, una conejita color crema y un ser como una gota de agua.

-Sabía que andaríais por aquí, el aeroplano de Tails y los gritos de Knuckles nos han ayudado bastante. -rio. -Bueno... ya he escuchado suficiente. Eggman está pululando por ahí. ¿No os parece que deberíamos ir a frenarlo? -sugirió.  
-Sonic, el Tornado está inutilizado, Eggman lo derribó antes. No tenemos medio de transporte ni un arma de ataque. -Tails informó.  
-Con lo del arma no hay problema, un martillazo y le reviento la nave. -dijo la eriza. -Soy Amy Rose, a vuestro servicio.  
-Yo soy Cream y este es mi amigo Cheese. -dijo la conejita sonriendo.  
-Un placer. Yo soy Edith Lua, pero podéis llamarme Edith. Ellas son mis primas Afry y Mari, y una de las amigas de Mari, Eve.  
-¿Y cómo es que Shadow ha vuelto a la acción? -preguntó Sonic.  
-Apareció de la nada, y nos ayudó mientras nos perseguía Eggman. -explicó Eve.  
-¿Y por qué iba a perseguiros Eggman? –preguntó Amy. –Es muy raro.  
-Pues… -Mari empezó a relatar.  
-Esta imprudente tenía una esmeralda del Caos, no se sabe por qué, y era blanco fácil para el Doctor y sus robots. –Knuckles comentó indignado.  
-Una historia bastante larga que ahora no viene a cuento. Ahora bien, ¿es tan tremendamente fatal que Shadow tenga una esmeralda? ¿Qué ha hecho si puede saberse para ganarse tal desconfianza si se supone que Eggman es el malo malísimo de toda esta historia? Al menos tendré derecho a saber con quién narices me puse chula antes.  
-¿Le chuleaste a Shadow? –Sonic se puso a reír. –eres una chica bastante interesante, Mari.  
-Ahora en serio, ¿qué pasa con Shadow? –Insistió Eve.  
-Es un arisco. Va a su rollo y solo piensa en sí mismo. -Aclaró Amy mosqueada.  
-¿Solamente eso? -dudó Afry.  
-Es bastante sombrío y taciturno -secundó Tails.  
-No es de confianza. -continuó Knuckles.  
-Vaya, se nota que le tenéis cariño -observó Edith irónicamente.  
-Si la he cagado tan enormemente, intentaré enmendar mi “error” ayudándoos. Si me dejáis, claro. –Mari comentó resignada.  
-Yo creo que cuantos más nos aliemos contra Eggman, mejor. -sonrió Eve. -así no podrá conseguir las esmeraldas tan fácilmente.  
-Bueno, pues ya tenemos un equipo formado. -anunció Amy.  
-En fin, necesitamos encontrar a Eggman y las esmeraldas. -aclaró Tails seriamente. – y reparar el Tornado también.  
-¿Y por dónde buscamos? - preguntó Cream algo desorientada. 

Por su parte, Mari cogió su guitarra y se encaminó hacia la puerta. El grupo se dio cuenta. Eve la siguió. 

-¿Vas a clases, Mari? -preguntó Afry.  
-Creo que esta semana no has practicado demasiado -afirmó Eve.  
-Claro que sí, yo saco tiempo para todo. -dijo Mari algo indignada.  
-Ey, esperad. -Tails avisó. - Ahora Eggman os tiene fichadas. Seguro que intentará ir a por vosotras.  
-Si lo hace. -Mari se colgó la guitarra en la espalda y sonrió desafiante. - Se las tendrá que ver conmigo. Soy dura de pelar.  
-Marichy, sé que eres valiente y no tienes miedo del peligro, pero no tomes riesgos innecesarios ni te dejes llevar por la ira -aconsejó Edith.

Tails les dio a las chicas unos brazaletes comunicadores. 

-Esto es para poder estar en contacto por si os pasa algo. -afirmó Tails.  
-Chicas, si eso puedo ir con vosotras. -sugirió Sonic.  
-Tranquilo, ya nos las apañamos bien. -respondió Mari.

Las dos salieron de la casa. Todos se quedaron expectantes mirando a la puerta. 

-Sonic, yo no me fío. Tira para afuera, no vaya ser que las vuelvan a acorralar otra vez. –pidió Knuckles.  
-Ni falta que me lo digas. –salió por la ventana rápidamente, echándose a la carrera.


	2. Inquietud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día se sigue torciendo cuando Eggman decide ir a ajustar cuentas con Mari por daños y perjuicios, ocurriendo ciertos sucesos...

En ese mismo instante, en otro lugar, Eggman planeaba su estrategia “suprema”, mientras que sus robots Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun discutían por cosas sin importancia.

-Te repito que el Doctor Eggman me idolatra más que a vosotros.-Dijo Bokkun enfadado.  
-Pero si eres un enano que no hace nada a derechas.-contestó Decoe.  
-Además de ser tonto.-secundó Bocoe.  
-¡¡SILENCIO YA, CUBOS DE HOJALATA!! -sentenció Eggman.  
-Doctor, ¿a qué viene ese enfado? ¿Es acaso por esas dos chicas que vimos hace un rato? -preguntó Bocoe con malicia  
-Apuesto todos mis circuitos a que le da coraje que una adolescente le haya estrellado su nave. -reflexionó Decoe satisfecho.  
-Doctor Eggman, ¿quién le ganará la próxima vez? ¿Un sietemesino chupándose el dedo? -dijo Bokkun riéndose de forma contundente.

El Doctor pegó un grito de furia y se fue de la sala de control. A lo lejos se escuchaba sus gruñidos. Los tres robots optaron por no acercarse a él durante un largo tiempo.

-AAAAAAAAARGGHH. ¡ESAS CHICAS ME LAS PAGARÁN CARO! ¡MUY CARO! 

Un artefacto redondo volador con una lente aterrizó en la sala de control a través de una de las rejillas de ventilación

-¡Doctor! ¡Acaba de volver nuestra cámara espía! -anunció Bokkun.-Y trae imágenes suculentas de las chicas.

Eggman corrió a zancadas hasta su panel de control. Enchufó el puerto USB de la cámara voladora a su monitor principal. Se veía una imagen de Eve y Mari despidiéndose de Sonic y sus amigos. A Eggman se le iluminó la cara con otra de sus ideas.

-Jejeje, tendré que usar una de mis tácticas. -Eggman sonrió ampliamente.

-

-¿Qué te parece todo esto? En solo unas horas un doctor loco nos está buscando y somos parte de un grupo de héroes. -opinó Eve curiosa.  
-Me parece un cambio radical. -afirmó Mari. Observó a lo lejos una figura familiar - tenemos compañía no deseada.

Eggman apareció escoltado por sus robots andando por la calle hacia ellas. Ambas chicas se pusieron en guardia.

-Volvemos a vernos, señorita. ¿Qué te parece si conversamos un poco? No hemos tenido una buena presentación antes con todo ese jaleo que se armó.  
-Que tú armaste, querrás decir. –Eve le contestó.  
-Mira, amigo. Tengo un compromiso mucho más importante que perder el tiempo aquí contigo hablando de cosas sin sentido y que no llevan a ninguna parte, así que adiós. 

Las chicas se encaminaron para irse pero Eggman las acorraló. Sus robots empezaron a defenderlo.

-¡No tan deprisa! – Bokkun se puso delante de Mari.  
-¿No vas a disculparte con el Doctor por haber destrozado su nave? – Decoe la miró fijamente, inclinándose hacia Mari. Hizo que ésta se sorprendiera ya que la sobrepasaba veinte centímetros de altura e imponía bastante.  
-Eh, para el carro. –Mari se enfadó notablemente. – La paliza del siglo se la metió Shadow, no yo.   
-Pero tú la tiraste al suelo –Bocoe la señaló con el dedo indignado.   
-¿Y? –enarcó una ceja.   
-Que luego nos tenemos que comer todo el marrón reparándola. –Bokkun se quejó. – con lo ocupado que estoy y por tu gracia ya me has fastidiado la tarde.  
-Callaos vosotros tres. –Eggman mandó a callar. – querida, te lancé una pregunta antes y no me has respondido aún. ¿Cómo conseguiste esa esmeralda?  
-Una chica no cuenta sus secretos a quien acaba de conocer, Doctor. –Mari se chuleó. – se pierde el misterio.   
-Entonces te invito formalmente a mi base a conocerme mejor y poder hablar más tranquilamente de tus secretos. –Eggman sonrió aproximándose.   
-Lo lamento. –dijo Mari echándose a un lado. –pero tengo una cita a la que llego tarde. 

Eggman pulsó un botón que tenía escondido y cargó un arsenal de armas en su vehículo volador. Las adolescentes empezaron a tomarse en serio la conversación que estaban teniendo con el científico y sus secuaces.

\- Eggman, sabes que la pedofilia está mal, ¿no? Porque ni de coña vamos a ir a tu base. Déjanos en paz. –Eve contestó bastante molesta.

El Doctor ignoró por completo esas palabras. Mari empuñó su guitarra como un escudo, agarró del brazo a Eve y se abrió paso derribando a Eggman y a su troupe, pillándolos por sorpresa. Eggman se levantó al instante y se subió a su nave para perseguirlas. 

-¡¡No podréis escapar!! ¡Bokkun! Ve tras ellas. -chilló Eggman.  
-Entendido, Doctor. -Bokkun se adelantó.

El robot empezó a tirar teles bomba hacia las chicas. De repente, alguien se interpuso entre las chicas y el perseguidor. 

-Buenas, Eggman. ¡Qué de tiempo sin verte! -dijo Sonic alegremente  
-¡¡ARGH!! Me tienes frito ya, erizo, pero nos veremos en otra ocasión. -Eggman pasó de largo usando el turbo de su nave.  
-¡Sonic, tu oponente soy yo! -gritó Bokkun acercándose a él.

Sonic y Bokkun empezaron a pelearse mientras Eggman, Decoe y Bocoe seguían persiguiendo a Mari y a Eve. Las chicas se encontraron con un callejón sin salida. El Doctor empezó a sonreír abiertamente.

-Aquí llega el fin de la persecución, chicas. -anunció Eggman. -No podréis escapar. Uníos a mí.

Mari puso su guitarra en forma de escudo cubriéndose a ella y a Eve. Miraba al Doctor muy enfadada, con una mirada de ira terrible. 

-La respuesta es NUNCA. -sentenció Mari. -Prefiero que me quemen viva antes que aliarme con un tipo tan rastrero y falso como tú.  
-Mira que apenas te conocemos, Eggman. -dijo Eve. -Pero una persona con corazón podrido es fácil de ver.  
-Entonces... lo haremos por las malas. -Eggman preparó sus armas de ataque.

Un golpe de suerte, justo a tiempo, mandó a la nave de Eggman a la otra punta de la calle. De un patadón bastante potente. Otra vez había aparecido, y en el mismo día.

-Shadow... ¿Qué haces aquí? -Mari estaba en shock.  
-Hacer que cierta orgullosa recapacite. Te lo advertí. - Shadow recordó sus palabras. Hizo que ella reaccionara con sorpresa y alivio a la vez. - Habéis tenido suerte de que estuviera cerca. Estabais a punto de salir muy mal paradas.  
-Ya es la segunda vez que nos salvas. -afirmó Eve. - Y aún no te lo hemos agradecido apropiadamente. -Sonrió.  
-Gracias, supongo… no eres tan malo como creía -se disculpó Mari. -Pero...  
-Mejor en otro momento. -Interrumpió Shadow. Él observó a Eggman avanzando a toda velocidad. -Esto se pone feo.

Shadow cogió a las chicas de los brazos y, agarrando la esmeralda del caos, usó una técnica desconocida para ellas. Sonic se percató de ello e intentó alcanzar al grupo, en vano. Se habían esfumado, no había ni rastro.

-Mierda, los he perdido de vista. -masculló Sonic entre dientes.  
-Veo que ha vuelto a usar el control de caos. - observó Eggman riéndose.  
-¿Shadow está aliado con vosotros?  
-Si estuviera de nuestra parte estaría a nuestras órdenes. -explicó Bokkun.  
-¿Y entonces cómo es que cada vez que aparecéis también lo hace él? Son demasiadas casualidades. -preguntó Sonic desconfiado.  
-Sinceramente, Sonic, esta vez no tenemos nada que ver con él. -se desentendió Bocoe  
-Nosotros vamos por un lado y él por otro. -aclaró Decoe.  
-Te aseguramos que nosotros no sabemos nada de lo que trama ese traidor, absolutamente nada. -confesó Eggman.

-

El transmisor de Eve empezó a brillar y se activó una videollamada en su brazalete. 

-Eve, soy Tails -habló Tails a través de la pantalla. - ¿Dónde estáis? Sonic os perdió de vista hace rato.  
-Pues... -Eve miró a su alrededor. Estaban en un parque muy grande pero solitario. -estamos en un parque, creo que cerca de casa.   
-No hay nadie, está vacío. -Mari evaluó la zona. -Miento, hay un grupo de palomos comiendo migas de pan.  
-Sí, y andan pegando saltitos haciendo cucurrú.-La de pelo azabache empezó a desvariar. -En fin, que nos vemos en breve. Vamos para allá en un momento.  
-Vale, perfecto. -aprobó Tails contento. -Voy a darle un toque a Sonic.

Eve cortó la transmisión del brazalete. Mari sacó su guitarra de la funda y se puso en posición para tocar. Shadow se sorprendió un poco por ese detalle.

-¿Vas a tocar ahora? -preguntó Shadow.  
-Por culpa de Eggman no he podido ir a mis clases. -dijo Mari disgustada. -De todas formas, me alegro que a mi pequeña no le haya pasado nada malo. Además, esto es por habernos salvado, espero que te guste.  
-Esto no se ve todos los días, Shadow. -Eve estaba animada. - Te aconsejo prestar atención y disfrutar.

Mari comenzó a tocar la guitarra y a cantar. Shadow se quedó embelesado escuchándola, lo hacía bastante bien. Su esmeralda empezó a brillar al compás de la voz de Mari. Eve se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

-¡¡Mari!! ¡¡Para!! -cortó Eve.   
-Pero, Eve... -Mari reaccionó, confusa. -¿qué es lo que ocurre?  
-La esmeralda... -Shadow masculló. -No puede ser...

La joya dejó de brillar y volvió a su estado normal. Shadow se mostró preocupado.

-Controlas las esmeraldas... ¿cómo? -Preguntó inquieto.  
-No lo sé... ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer eso. -confesó Mari, aún sin entender nada.  
-Esto se pone chungo entonces... como te pille Eggman, seguro que intentará usarte como radar de esmeraldas. -advirtió Eve. -Y a saber qué hará luego...

Shadow cogió del brazo a Mari y la miró a los ojos. 

-Procura ser cauta, y no hagas locuras. O si no, estarás perdida. Como Eggman se entere de esto, no parará hasta cogerte. Y, por lo que más quieras, ni se te ocurra andar sola. Cuando estés desprevenida, no dudará en actuar.

Ella intentaba esconder su miedo. Notó preocupación en la cara de Shadow. Eve estaba mirando inquieta a ambos sin saber qué hacer.

-Siento que no hago más que estorbar. -Declaró Mari. Recogió su guitarra y se encaminó para su casa. -Ya nos veremos pronto...  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe? -ofreció Eve.  
-No importa, Eve. Mi casa está cerca de aquí. -dijo Mari con expresión apagada.   
-¿Pretendes ir sola? -se molestó Shadow. -quien avisa no es traidor.  
-Puedo hacer las cosas por mí misma. No necesito ayuda. Y no le tengo miedo a Eggman.   
-Pero Mari... -intentó hablar Eve.  
-¡¡NECESITO ESTAR SOLA!! ¡¡ADIÓS!! 

Mari se fue corriendo con su guitarra mientras Shadow se la quedó mirando. En ese momento, Eve tenía cara de circunstancia.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -El erizo se dirigió a ella.  
-Es por Mari... Es de las que se hace la fuerte y oculta sus sentimientos para no preocupar y causar problemas. Ha sufrido demasiado... Sus primas y yo la intentamos ayudar, pero nos es difícil -pausó Eve para proseguir y evitar hablar del pasado de su amiga con aquel erizo que ni lo conocía-.Conocimos a Sonic y a los demás antes. De hecho, la culpan por darte la esmeralda. 

Sin responder, Shadow se giró para marcharse, pero Eve lo detuvo para hablarle seriamente.

-Shadow, Mari se siente muy mal y aun así te ha tocado la guitarra como agradecimiento... No es mala chica y todo esto no le está haciendo ningún bien... Sé que ya has hecho mucho, pero por favor, considera ayudarnos aunque sea desde las sombras... o al menos a ella.

Shadow la miró serio. Se volvió a girar, dándole la espalda a Eve, y prosiguió su camino.

-Dile que empiece a mentalizarse para que no baje la guardia porque Eggman no parará. Y que, para ser una chica tan cabezona y contestona, tiene valentía y una voz preciosa. 

El erizo se teleportó, dejando a Eve sola en el parque.

-

Mari sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Intentó evitar pensar en lo ocurrido. Avanzó hacia el salón y vio a sus primas reunidas con todos los demás sentados en los sofás planificando una estrategia.

-Hola, Marichy. -dijo Edith alegre.  
-¿Estás bien, pri? Sonic nos contó que Eggman os intentó atacar a Eve y a ti, y luego Shadow intervino y os sacó del apuro. -comentó Afry preocupada.  
-Estoy bien. -Mari alivió. -Knuckles, perdóname por ser tan brusca y arisca antes contigo. Fui una desconsiderada. -se lamentó, arrepentida.  
-No pasa nada, Mari. -dijo Knuckles sereno. -Yo también fui un borde y me pasé un poco. -confesó bastante culpable. -Mis disculpas.  
-Bueno, asunto arreglado ¿no? -Amy se mostró comprensiva. -Venga, anímate, Mari.   
-Y oye, Mari... -dijo Sonic. -¿Ha pasado algo importante con Shadow? 

Mari se quedó en estado de shock rememorando el momento del parque, cuando descubrió su nuevo poder. Tails enarcó una ceja con expresión de sospecha.

-¿Mari? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? -preguntó Edith confusa.  
-Soy el próximo objetivo de Eggman. -confesó Mari asustada.  
-¿¡Qué!? -exclamaron todos a la vez.  
-Es cierto. Puedo...  
-Ah Mari, ¿por qué no tocas algo con la guitarra? Seguro que con tanto ajetreo no habrás podido hacerlo. -dijo Knuckles señalando a la ventana.  
-Sí, sería una buena idea. -Tails le siguió el rollo a Knuckles.

El equidna avanzó al alféizar y rompió un micrófono escondido de un puñetazo.

-¿Qué hacía eso ahí? -Cream se puso nerviosa.  
-Seguro que Eggman ha puesto eso ahí para espiarnos. -dijo Amy enfadada. -Menudo cotilla.  
-Creo que ya no quedan más micrófonos. -Sonic miró alrededor.

-

La señal de audio se cortó y el Doctor masculló entre dientes insultos indescriptibles.

-Uy, ya nos han chafado el micro. -Bokkun se desanimó.  
-Knuckles es más astuto de lo que pensaba. - reflexionó Bocoe.  
-Doctor, ¿qué crees que quería decir la chica? -preguntó Decoe.  
-Esa muchacha esconde algo por lo que yo la deba perseguir. Y Shadow sabe de qué se trata. -reflexionó Eggman. - Vamos, chicos, hay trabajo que hacer.  
-¿Ya tienes alguna idea, Doctor Eggman? -preguntó Bokkun curioso.  
-¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado? -preguntó Bocoe.  
-Si vas a por la chica ahora, Sonic y compañía la defenderán. -advirtió Decoe.  
-De momento no iré a por ella, pero necesito que la espiéis. -ordenó Eggman. 

-

Knuckles e Edith estaban en el Templo de la Esmeralda Maestra en plena noche conversando tranquilamente en la escalera.

-Sinceramente, Knuckles, creo que deberías descansar en un sitio más caliente. -dijo Edith preocupada. - Aquí te vas a poner muy enfermo con el frío que hace.  
-No puedo alejarme de aquí, Edith. Vigilar la Esmeralda Maestra es mi misión y mi deber es protegerla. -Knuckles se cruzó de brazos.  
-Pero un guardián si está enfermo o se debilita no es un buen guardián.   
-Tienes razón. -Él sonrió. - ¿Pero entonces quién va a vigilar la esmeralda si no soy yo? -preguntó extrañado.  
-No te preocupes, Tails te ha solucionado el apaño a prueba de ladrones. -¿Te vienes a mi casa entonces a descansar?  
-Espero que ese apaño sirva. Y pensar que hace dos noches te consideraba una ladrona. Qué cosas, ¿eh? -el equidna se rio. -Se ve que eres legal y muy apañada.  
-Jaja, la verdad es que al principio me sorprendió verte por primera vez, pero supe del tirón que eras buena gente. -Edith estaba de acuerdo.  
-Vamos a tu casa entonces, aunque ya tienes bastante trabajo con Sonic, Tails, Amy y Cream.  
-No te creas. Siempre me he estado ocupando de Afry y Mari. Ellas ya pueden apañárselas solas, pero sacarlo todo adelante no ha sido tarea fácil. -confesó Edith. -Era la única que podía hacer algo tras la muerte de nuestros padres, y luego de nuestro abuelo paterno que se ocupó de nosotras un año.  
-Lo siento muchísimo. -Knuckles se puso triste de verla apagada.  
-Está bien, la vida sigue, y nosotras igual.  
-Bien dicho.

Ambos se levantaron de los escalones y se dirigieron a la casa.

-

Mari estaba tirada en su cama leyendo un libro que le dedicaron sus padres un mes antes de morir. El libro traía fotos de familia y varias dedicatorias. Mientras pasaba las páginas lloraba sin decir palabra. Cuando se calmó un poco, empezó a hacerse varias cuestiones.

-Mamá, papá... Ojalá estuvierais aquí para ayudarme. Necesito respuestas. ¿Puedo fiarme de Shadow? ¿Seré un estorbo para los demás? ¿Me descubrirá Eggman? ¿Por qué tengo afinidad con las esmeraldas del caos?

Del libro cayó una carta que estaba sin abrir. Mari la miró extrañada. En el sobre ponía: “Ábrelo si has desencadenado tu poder.” Mari abrió el sobre y empezó a leer la carta.

“Querida Mari. 

He de confesarte algo bastante importante acerca de la esmeralda que encontraste. Esa gema no es de este mundo, es tremendamente potente y peligrosa. Jugaste con fuego al quedártela, hija mía, pero yo ardí, ya que hice algo imperdonable y de lo que aún me arrepiento.

No sé si te acordarás, pero cuando eras más pequeña tu salud era muy frágil. Aunque mi campo fuera la Física, en mi tiempo libre me especialicé en Biología y Genética. Esa joya no solamente es capaz de alterar el espacio-tiempo, también posee ciertas propiedades que las usé para mejorar tu salud creando fármacos experimentales. Te los administré, y alteré tu ADN. Tu sistema inmunológico mejorará drásticamente con los años, pero tendrás ciertos efectos secundarios como, aunque suene surrealista, pirokinesia. Y no solamente tú: a tus primas también les administré esa medicina experimental en menor cantidad, puede que desarrollen otras habilidades. Sin embargo, la más afectada eres tú. Para colmo de males, la gema reacciona a ti, especialmente cuanto cantas. Intuyo que la usarían para un rito o algo similar.

En cuanto a esa medicina: quemé la receta y me deshice de todos los datos de mi investigación durante los dos años que tardé en crearla y desarrollarla en secreto. Insisto, te arriesgaste al enfrentarte a ese hombre que buscaba la policía, pero yo fui más allá y jugué a ser Dios.

Te mentí sobre el valor de la esmeralda diciendo que era una piedra sin importancia, porque no quería que supieras todo esto al principio. Lamento la tardanza en contarte todo esto, pero pensé que era demasiado pronto para saber algo tan importante. Las tres jugáis un papel esencial en todo este asunto, prácticamente sois súper humanas. 

Si ese hombre se entera de tu poder no dejes que te pille, tienes armas para defenderte. Puede que no sepas bien cómo manejarlas pero ya encontrarás la forma de hacerlo. 

Espero que todo esto te haya servido de ayuda, querida hija. Sé que eres capaz. No va a ser fácil, pero no es imposible. 

Ánimo, y mucha suerte.

Tu científico más cercano, Francis Callium Blackmoon.”

Mari había conseguido parte de las respuestas que quería pero se formularon nuevas preguntas en su mente. Puso el libro en su mesilla de noche, apagó la luz de la lámpara, miró el cielo por la ventana y se durmió.


	3. Verdad o mentira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poderes ocultos y nuevas revelaciones, cambiando drásticamente la vida de las primas Blackmoon.

-Mariii, levanta ya. - le susurró al oído Eve.   
-¡HOSTIA PUTA! 

La chica pegó un salto de la cama, dando un gritito. Le daba coraje haberse quedado dormida. Miró que, por mucho que hubiera programado alarmas, el sueño pudo con ella.  
Afry, Eve y Edith quedaron estupefactas. Era un sábado a las nueve de la mañana. Cream y Amy entraron bruscamente.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? -la eriza rosa estaba alborotada.  
-¡¡Que me he quedado dormida, joder!! -a Mari le pudo el estrés. Se puso a rebuscar en el armario ropa para ponerse.   
-Oí una canción sonar varias veces. -Cream recordó. -¿Qué era eso?  
-Mi alarma traicionera. -miró al móvil con odio. -Maldito cerebro mío que no ha reaccionado...  
-Prima, ayer estabas exhausta. -Afry suspiró. -Deberías descansar más.  
-No puedo, y lo sabéis. -Mari negó con la cabeza.  
-Bueno, no te sulfures. Vamos abajo a desayunar. Vístete y hablamos. -Edith calmó.

Las demás chicas se adelantaron mientras Eve se quedó con Mari, esperando a que se cambiara de ropa.

-Eve, perdona. Tanto a Shadow como a ti os hablé de forma muy brusca. Lo siento.   
-¡No pasa nada! -sonrió-. Eso ya está olvidado. Y creo que tengo noticias... pero no sé si contártelas... -empezó a pensarlo sólo para picar a su amiga.  
-¿El de técnico va a faltar la semana que viene? -preguntó Mari curiosa.  
-¡Ojalá! -se decepcionó-. Ese no falta ni aunque lo requieran en su secta de monjes copistas. ¡A lo que iba! ¿Te lo digo?  
-¿Nuevo videojuego chulo a la vista? ¿Salón del cómic próximo? -Mari intentó acertar lo que su amiga tenía en mente. -¿se han muerto todas las tarántulas de la Tierra por una bomba antiarañas?  
-Pobres arañas... Pero no. Más bien es algo respecto a ti. Es un cotilleo bastante jugoso... -miró con picardía y bastante animada.  
-¿Qué? -se quedó sorprendida. -Suéltalo. -dijo algo inquieta.  
-¿De verdad?  
-Sí.  
-¡El señorito de ayer se preocupó por ti! -Comentó la de pelo negro bastante alegre-. Dijo que no bajases la guardia contra Eggman y... atenta... o no, porque básicamente te lo recordaré hasta que te mueras... Que tienes valentía, ¡y una voz preciosa!  
-¿¡QUÉ!? -Mari se quedó atónita. -¡Venga ya!  
-¡Que sí! -empezó a sonreír-. ¡Lo dicho, buen augurio!  
-Qué pesada... ¡Sólo lo conozco de ayer!   
-Realmente lo conociste cuando eras una mocosa o eso me dijiste. ¡Pero estoy segura que ese no suele ir diciendo que alguien tiene la voz preciosa! Le has caído bien en el fondo.

Mari se quedó reflexionando con cara compasiva. Empezaba a ver a Shadow de otra manera pero le seguía faltando saber más cosas sobre él.

-Eoooo Tierra llamando a Mari, ¿me recibes? -Eve levantó los brazos para captar su atención.  
-Que sí, que estoy en Tierra. –Mari bromeó. -¡Ah! Ayer encontré algo que podría ser muy importante. -cogió la carta de su mesilla.  
-¿Una carta? ¿De quién?   
-De mi padre.   
-¿Qué? ¿De tu padre? ¿Pero no estaba...?  
-Sí, está muerto. Pero esta carta es de antes de morir junto con mi madre. Vamos a desayunar, seguro que nos puede servir de ayuda.

Las chicas bajaron las escaleras en dirección al comedor. Edith estaba sirviendo el desayuno con Cream. Sonic, Afry, Tails y Knuckles comían tranquilos. 

-Buenos días, Mari. -Tails la recibió cálidamente. -¿Qué llevas ahí?  
-Una carta. -respondió ella.  
-¿Quién la ha escrito? -preguntó Sonic, con pan en la boca.  
-Francis Callium Blackmoon. 

Afry se atragantó con su zumo y Tails le dio palmadas en la espalda. Edith se giró bruscamente con cara pálida. Knuckles enarcó las ceja, serio. Sonic, Amy y Cream no sabían cómo reaccionar.

-¿Has dicho Francis? -Afry no salía de su asombro. -¿El tío Francis?  
-¿De dónde la has sacado? - Edith se veía alterada.  
-Estaba en un libro que me dedicaron mis padres hace tiempo, un mes antes de su muerte. No he tenido valor de leerlo en estos años hasta ahora. Eso sí, es muy importante porque tiene que ver con nosotras tres.

Todos leyeron la carta atentamente. Iban asimilando cada palabra. No dejó indiferente a nadie.

-O sea, que tenéis poderes ocultos. -Knuckles concluyó.  
-Vaya, esto era los que nos querías contar ayer, ¿no, Mari? -Sonic estaba atento. -Es un gran hallazgo.  
-Eso significa que podremos hacer frente a Eggman por nosotras mismas. -dedujo Edith.  
-¿Y cómo vais a sacar esos poderes a la luz? -Eve tenía dudas.  
-Buena pregunta, yo ni siquiera sabía que los tenía. -confesó Afry contrariada.  
-Recuerdo que ayer cuando usé una esmeralda del caos salió un rayo de fuego. -explicó la prima pequeña. - Necesitaba ayuda y la conseguí.  
-Mmmm.... vamos a tener que experimentar mucho para saber la magnitud de vuestros poderes y cómo sacarlos. -reflexionó Tails.   
-Hay una cosa que no me da buenas vibraciones... ¿qué pasará cuando se desaten? Tendremos que tomar medidas preventivas. -advirtió Knuckles.  
-¿Qué hacemos entonces? -Cream se preocupó.  
-Antes que nada. -interrumpió Sonic -¿Shadow sabe lo de tu habilidad para controlar las esmeraldas, Mari?  
-Lo cierto es que sí. -confesó Mari. - y me advirtió de una forma muy brusca, se puso pálido diciendo que tuviera extremo cuidado con Eggman y que no estuviera sola.  
-Chicos... ¿qué es eso que viene hacia aquí? - Cream señaló afuera de la ventana.

Un búho anaranjado entró por la ventana y se posó en el alféizar. Mari se puso a acariciarlo.

-Vaya, Apollo. Menudo paseo que te has dado durante la noche, ¿eh? Venga, descansa.   
-¿Es tuyo, Mari? -preguntó Amy. -Es un búho muy bonito.  
-Gracias, lo sé. Se llama Apollo, ha estado conmigo desde siempre. Suele estar fuera por las noches para cazar y por el día está en casa.  
-Menudo atracón se habrá dado. Está bastante fofo. -Afry observó al ave.  
-¡Ey, chicos! El radar de esmeraldas está pitando. –se sorprendió Tails. -Debe de haber encontrado una cerca.  
-¿Y a qué esperamos? -sugirió Edith. - Seguro que algo podremos hacer. ¿No?   
-Alguien se debe de quedar a vigilar. – Sonic se giró. -Amy, Cream. ¿Cuento con vosotras?  
-Si tú lo dices. -Amy se encogió de hombros, decepcionada.  
-Venga, ya nos iremos todos de marcha en otro momento. -bromeó Eve. -¡¡nos vemos!!

El grupo salió de la casa siguiendo las señales del aparato. Bokkun, Decoe y Bocoe salieron de su escondite en busca de Eggman.

-

Shadow divisó al grupo de robots avanzando hacia un almacén. Decidió acercarse a espiarlos desde las alturas, escondido entre cajas de embalaje. 

-Doctor, Sonic y sus amigos han salido en busca de una esmeralda caos. Hemos averiguado por fin qué esconde la chica. -informó Bokkun.  
-Oooh, ¿en serio? - se interesó Eggman considerablemente. - Cada vez me estáis alegrando más.  
-Creo que su nombre era Mari y puede controlar las esmeraldas del caos. -aseguró Decoe.

El erizo hizo una mueca de desagrado. Siguió espiando a pesar de que no le hacía mucha gracia.

-Y parece que ella y otras dos chicas aparte de su amiguita de ayer, tienen poderes ocultos. - añadió Bocoe.  
-Vaya, entonces esa chica es más valiosa de lo que pensaba. - observó Eggman. -con razón Shadow la quería para él solito. Y Sonic y compañía la tienen como aliada.   
-¿Qué vas a hacer, doctor? ¿Usarla como radar de esmeraldas?   
-Bokkun, no seas bruto. Yo la llamaría: “cazaesmeraldas de honor del Imperio Eggman”. Y tampoco es un mal partido, es bastante guapa. -concluyó Eggman.  
-Además escuchamos que Shadow la ha avisado de que no se separe de Sonic y su grupito. -Bokkun prosiguió. - Está claro que también es su objetivo.  
-Entonces... habrá que capturar a la chica y hacernos con las esmeraldas con su poder. Andando, no hay tiempo que perder. -ordenó el Doctor.

Una vez que el Doctor y sus secuaces se fueron del lugar, Shadow decidió buscar a la chica para advertirla. No sin antes descubrió a alguien detrás de él.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos, Shadow?   
-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Rouge? 

Rouge era una murciélaga blanca que llevaba un traje negro y rosa con guantes y botas blancas. Miró de forma sospechosa al erizo.

-A la chica en cuestión que ha mencionado Eggman la conoces, ¿no? -sonrió.  
-¿Y a ti qué te importa? - masculló Shadow. - ¿Andas también detrás de ella?  
-No me vendría mal que me echara una mano con las esmeraldas. Sin embargo, tú también estás interesado en ella. ¿Por qué?  
-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Rouge. Deja de meterte en asuntos ajenos.  
-Conque esas tenemos, ¿eh? -Rouge desafió. - No te hagas el chulito, Shadow. Todo esto va de lo mismo. Coger las esmeraldas. Admite que vas a por ellas.  
-No es por eso.  
-¿Entonces qué?  
-Porque la he metido aún en más problemas de los que ya tiene.

-

El grupo de Sonic y compañía seguía buscando la esmeralda cerca de un parque. Tails vigilaba el radar mientras Afry lo miraba curiosa. Eve iba mirando alrededor por si Eggman estaba cerca.

-Ey, gente. -Eve inició la conversación.-¿Creéis que Eggman estará por aquí?  
-Seguro. -contestó Knuckles. - hay que andarse con cuidado, chicos. Sobre todo tú, Mari.   
-Lo sé, ya he captado la idea. -Mari estaba cansada de escuchar siempre lo mismo. -Con una vez que me lo digáis ya me queda claro. Ni que fuerais loros.  
-Jeje, tranquila, Mari. -sonrió Sonic. -no dejaremos que Eggman os pille a ninguna.  
-Me parece estupendo escucharlo, ahora hay que demostrarlo. 

Eggman y sus robots aparecieron enfrente de ellos. El Doctor sonreía abiertamente mientras que Sonic, Tails y Knuckles se pusieron en postura defensiva.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Eggman del que se habla últimamente. -dijo Edith seria.  
-Vaya, te imaginaba de otra manera, calvito. -Afry se chuleó.  
-Jovencitas, ni se os ocurra subestimarme. -Eggman se puso serio. -Nos encontramos de nuevo, ¿eh? Efectivamente soy el Doctor Eggman. Ayer no tuvimos una presentación formal. ¿No, Mari?  
-Si entiendes por presentación formal una patada en el culo, entonces estaré dispuesta a empezar ese trato de cortesía con honores. -la susodicha estaba a la ofensiva.  
-Baja ya de tu nave, Eggman. Eres un cobarde. -acusó Eve.  
-No dejaremos que te lleves la esmeralda. -anunció Tails.  
-Dejad de meteros con el doctor Eggman, ¡payasos! -chilló Bokkun.  
-Esa esmeralda nos pertenece. -sentenció Decoe.  
-No es de vuestra propiedad. - secundó Bocoe.  
-Regla número uno: el primero que la pille se la queda.

Nada más anunciar eso, Sonic cogió en brazos a Mari para echarse a la carrera.

-¡Sonic! ¡¡Estás yendo demasiado rápido!! -chilló.  
-¡¡Hay que pillar la esmeralda, Mari!! .-miró el radar de la muñeca. -Y necesito tu ayuda.

Eggman se dispuso a intentar seguirlos pero Knuckles empezó a pegarle puñetazos a su nave. Consiguió dejarla parada con unas cuantas abolladuras. Edith, Eve y Afry se quedaron impresionadas por su fuerza.

-Lo siento, Eggman. Pero la esmeralda no será tuya.   
-Madre mía, Knuckles. ¡¡Eres increíble!! -dijo Edith maravillada. -Tienes una buena técnica de combate.  
-Edith, no cantes victoria aún.- advirtió Afry.

Otra vez hizo despegar su nave. Su persistencia hizo que sobrepasara al grupo en busca de los huidos.

-¡¡Se escapa!! -avisó Eve.  
-Hasta la vista, pringados. -se despidió Bokkun.  
-¡¡Que no se escape Sonic con la chica!! ¡¡A por ellos!! -gritó Eggman enfadadísimo.  
-¡Hay que alcanzar a Sonic y Mari antes que Eggman! -ordenó Tails.  
-¡Deprisa! -dijo Edith -¡¡Corred todo lo que podáis!!

-

El erizo azul y la chica llegaron a la zona señalada por el radar: un área de carga bastante alejada de donde estaban.

-Debe de estar por aquí. ¿La ves?   
-Voy a tener que cantar. 

Mari empezó a cantar y un brillo empezó a surgir de unas cajas. Sonic recogió la esmeralda. Era una azul cielo. 

-Buen trabajo, Mari. Ahora nos toca salir pitando.   
-Quietos ahí.

Cómo no, Eggman se había adelantado para acorralarlos. 

-Lo siento, Eggman, pero esta esmeralda la hemos encontrado antes. -Sonic se puso delante de Mari. -Aquí ya no tienes nada que hacer.  
-No me vaciles, erizo. Que conste que estáis usando a esa chica para vuestras ambiciones.   
-Eso es mentira. -contestó Mari. - yo me ofrecí para ayudarles, que te quede bien claro.   
-Seguro que Sonic te admitió en su equipo por tus poderes. Hubiera pasado de ti si no los tuvieras. Bueno, es que ni siquiera sabes controlarlos bien del todo. Menuda inútil.  
-Y si soy inútil. ¿Para qué quieres que te ayude? - protestó Mari. -¿No se supone que el magnífico Dr.Eggman es capaz de cualquier cosa? Por favor. Lo único que haces es contradecirte a ti mismo con toda esa palabrería. Tus argumentos no son válidos. Prefiero ser una inútil antes que ser gilipollas.

Dejó atónitos a los robots, a Sonic bastante impresionado con su razonamiento y a Eggman cada vez más furioso.

-SUFICIENTE PALABRERÍA. -Eggman mandó a callar. -Estoy harto de tus razonamientos sin fundamento. ¡¡NO PODRÁS ESCAPAR!!

Una trampa en forma de bola eléctrica atrapó a la chica, elevándola en el aire. El Doctor se empezó a reír de orgullo mientras Mari intentaba escapar usando todos sus medios de la trampa.

-¡¡EGGMAN!! -chilló Mari. -SUCIO TRAMPOSO. CUANDO SALGA DE ESTA COSA PIENSO ARRANCARTE EL BIGOTE DE UN JALÓN. -Metió unas cuantas patadas y puñetazos desde dentro.  
-¡¡Si es que sales de ahí!! -celebró Eggman riéndose sonoramente. -tú nos ayudarás con nuestro plan.

De repente, el monitor de la nave de Eggman empezó a fallar. A unos pocos metros estaba Tails usando su brazalete para reconfigurar el navegador.

-¡Doctor, nos hackean la nave! -se alarmó Bokkun.  
-A Mari la dejas en paz, asqueroso. -Eve amenazó. -Solo eres un viejo verde.

La bola de energía que cubría a Mari se empezó a disolver, estando a una gran altura. Una caída así era mortal.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! -chilló Mari cayendo.  
-¡¡QUE ALGUIEN LA COJA!! -imploraron Edith y Afry.

En ese instante, a unos pocos metros antes de llegar al suelo, Mari fue recogida en brazos. Ambos aterrizaron en el suelo lentamente gracias a sus zapatillas aerodeslizadoras. Todos los demás se quedaron expectantes tras ese suceso.

-Te ha faltado poco.   
-Sh...Shadow. -dijo Mari con voz entrecortada. -me has...salvado la vida...

Él la bajó de sus brazos. Edith y Afry se acercaron a su prima para alejarla de Shadow. Eve también fue hacia su amiga preocupada. Sonic, Tails y Knuckles miraban a Shadow desconfiados. Eggman y sus robots contemplaban la escena enfadados.

-Ya veo que no soy bien recibido por aquí. -el erizo negro miró a su alrededor.  
-Ni lo serás nunca, traidor. -dijo Eggman. -la próxima vez no tendré piedad contigo, Shadow.

Los villanos se retiraron con su nave a trompicones. Había un intercambio de miradas entre Shadow y el resto del grupo. Mari no sabía dónde meterse. 

-¿También vas detrás de ella? - preguntó Afry a la ofensiva.  
-Ese asunto no es cosa tuya. -contestó Shadow.  
-Claro que es cosa nuestra, más te vale decírnoslo. -amenazó Edith  
-Edith, no lo provoques. -advirtió Knuckles. –no merece la pena enfrentarnos a él por el momento.  
-¿Quieres las esmeraldas a costa de Mari? - cuestionó Tails.  
-Es cierto que estoy interesado en ella, pero no en ese sentido. -dejó caer.   
-¿Y en qué sentido entonces? -Sonic era el único que se mostró divertido.  
-Eso lo dejaré para más adelante. -Shadow sonrió con suficiencia. -Hasta la próxima, Mari.   
-¡¡Shadow, espera!! -Mari se apartó de sus primas y fue tras él.

Otra vez se había ido. Mari se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Reparó en Eve cuando ésta se le acercó por detrás, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Vayamos a casa, Mari. Si está interesado en ti lo verás pronto. -sugirió, guiñando el ojo.  
-Ey, que con tu ayuda hemos conseguido una esmeralda. -Sonic intentó animarla.  
-Supongo. -dijo Mari algo decaída. -Aún tengo ciertas dudas y necesito aclararlas cuanto antes.

Unos pasos más atrás estaban Edith, Afry, Tails y Knuckles hablando. Las primas meditaban sobre lo ocurrido.

-Ese Shadow me da mala espina aunque haya salvado a Mari. -equiparó Afry. - ¿Qué opinas, Edith?  
-Lo que me ha llamado la atención ha sido que Eggman lo llamara traidor. ¿Entonces antes tenía relación con él pero ya no? -pensó Edith  
-No lo sabemos con certeza. -Knuckles negó. -Tenemos claro que tanto Eggman como Shadow tienen a Mari en su punto de mira.  
-Tengo la sensación de que Mari también tiene interés en él. Shadow se ha callado sus razones y se ha negado a colaborar. -Tails se preocupó.  
-Entonces creo que tendremos una charla con ella pronto. -decidió Afry.


	4. Pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pasado puede acechar y hacer que la gente se arrepienta de sus actos. Mari está dispuesta a enmendarse costándole su bienestar cuando Eggman amenaza a todos.

Afry se despertó en medio de la noche, sobre las tres de la mañana. Una luz encendida en el pasillo hizo que saliera. Ésta venía de la planta de abajo. Unos peldaños de escaleras más abajo le bastaron para ver a Tails trabajando con unos planos en la mesa del salón en la penumbra. 

Él estaba manejando varias herramientas como escuadras y cartabones, transportadores de ángulos, plantillas de curvas, compases.... Todo estaba desparramado por la mesa. El zorro, nada más percatarse de su presencia, se dio la vuelta sobresaltado.

-¡Afry! -exclamó Tails en voz baja. - ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?  
-Me he desvelado. ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
-Estoy terminando unos planos para reparar unas piezas de mi nave. El problema es que necesito referencias de estas piezas. -enseñó los bocetos de lo que le faltaba.  
-Esas me suenan de algo -murmuró Afry.

La prima mediana se acercó a una mochila negra. Sacó una carpeta llena de dibujos variados. Abrió una sección y buscó entre las fotocopias hasta dar con las apropiadas.

-¿De quién es eso? -preguntó Tails extrañado.  
-Digamos que se lo hemos tomado prestado a Mari. Ella sabe de estas cosas. -Afry le acercó los papeles.

El mecánico fue revisando las hojas lentamente, tanto las originales como los ejercicios resueltos, y comprobó que era lo que necesitaba.

-Estupendo, esta chica está llena de sorpresas. -aprobó satisfecho.  
-Cuando termines con ellos, ponlos en su sitio y vete a dormir. -aconsejó Afry sonriendo. -si no, Mari se pondrá hecha una fiera por la mañana.  
-Ah, Afry. Hay algo que te quería preguntar… -se puso nervioso. – Knuckles nos contó en privado una charla que tuvo con Edith acerca de vuestra familia. ¿Qué pasó con vuestros padres?

Afry se quedó callada. Tails sintió que metió la pata.

\- Mis padres, junto con los de Edith y Mari, fallecieron todos en un accidente de metro por culpa de unos terroristas. Tuvimos la suerte de salvarnos a tiempo en el último momento, conseguimos saltar de él. Desde siempre nos hemos tenido las tres primas juntas. Ni Edith ni yo vimos a nuestros padres muertos, solo escombros cayendo sobre ellos y sangre. Murieron al instante. Pero Mari... aún sigue recuperándose de ese golpe. Tuvo una parte muy desagradable y se siente culpable por ello. Ella ese año iba a cumplir trece. Yo había cumplido los quince y Edith en unos meses tendría diecinueve. Dentro de nada será el tercer aniversario de sus muertes.

Tails cambió su expresión. En su cara se notaba un sentimiento de tristeza, compasión y algo de culpabilidad porque pensaba que había provocado la tristeza de la adolescente.

-Afry, sinceramente os acompaño en el sentimiento a cada una de vosotras. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa podéis contar con todos nosotros.  
-Gracias, Tails. Lo tendré en cuenta. -le dio un abrazo.  
-Bu...bueno. Voy a terminar ya con los planos, y luego me largaré a dormir. Ya es bastante tarde. -seguía algo reservado. -¡Que descanses, Afry!   
-Igualmente. -respondió ella. -dentro de cinco horas nos veremos de nuevo.

Afry, a mitad de trayecto de las escaleras, se despidió con la mano sonriente. Tails le devolvió el gesto, cordial. 

-

Cuando amaneció, Knuckles se levantó de su cama y salió a la cocina. Edith estaba allí organizando las cosas para desayunar. 

-Me alegra verte, Knuckles. ¿No estás muy madrugador?  
-Tengo que ir a vigilar la esmeralda Maestra, se me pasó ayer y espero que a nadie se le haya ocurrido ponerle las manos encima.   
-¿Piensas ir con el estómago vacío? -preguntó Edith. -Puedo prepararte algo para el camino.  
-Estoy bien. Agradezco tu hospitalidad. -Knuckles se mostró simpático con ella, sonriente. - Oye, ¿quieres ir conmigo para allá?   
-Espérame un segundo.

Edith dejó todo preparado para que los demás comieran. A los pocos segundos, aparecieron Cream y Amy.

-Buenos días a ambos. -Cream saludó educada.  
-¿Adónde vais tan temprano? -preguntó Amy.  
-Al Altar de la Esmeralda. Si Mari y Afry preguntan por mí, decidles que me he ido con Knuckles. -la mayor guiñó el ojo.  
-Es domingo, y los domingos son para descansar. -insistió Cream, no muy convencida del plan.  
-Pero cuando se trata de esmeraldas no. -dijo Knuckles sonriendo. -Os dejamos al cargo, chicas.  
-¡No tardéis y que os vaya bien! -dijo Amy.

-

Llegaron al templo. Allí estaba la esmeralda en su altar resplandeciente. Knuckles se dio cuenta de un factor importante al examinarla de cerca.

-Esta no es la esmeralda. ¿Dónde está? -exclamó muy molesto.  
-Tranquilo, evidentemente esta no es. Te tengo que enseñar algo.

Edith activó un interruptor en la pared: se abrió una trampilla escondida en uno de los escalones. Bajaron para adentrarse a una sala llena de circuitos y cápsulas. En la más grande se encontraba la Esmeralda Maestra original.

-Oye, bonito apaño. Sí que lo tienes todo bajo control.  
-Realmente el mérito es de Tails. Así nadie te la roba y te quedas tranquilo. Pero una cosa... ¿quién te la podría robar?

De repente, las luces se apagaron, ambos se quedaron en penumbra. Escucharon entrar a alguien que rompió el cristal de la cápsula principal para llevarse la esmeralda. Knuckles se dio cuenta, agarró a Edith del brazo y salió corriendo tras el ladrón. Él pegó un puñetazo al suelo. El ladrón perdió el equilibrio, dejando caer la esmeralda. El equidna se acercó para ver quién andaba detrás del intento de robo.

-Rouge, sabía que andarías por aquí. -Knuckles la miró con ira. -Devuelve la esmeralda a su sitio.  
-Vamos, Knucky, ¿me recibes así después de tanto tiempo? -Rouge sonrió. -Y veo que tienes un ligue. -refiriéndose a Edith.  
-¿Qué hacías con la esmeralda de Knuckles? ¿No te han dicho que se deben respetar las cosas de otros?   
-Bonita, soy una cazatesoros. Y, sinceramente, esa joya es muy valiosa para que la tenga este tipo.   
-La misión me fue encomendada, Rouge. -prosiguió Knuckles. -Tú y yo tendremos un problema muy serio como no te largues de aquí. Estoy siendo amable contigo al dejar que te vayas.  
-Vaya, te has vuelto un blando. Como te despistes... adiós esmeralda. Yo que tú no pasaría demasiado tiempo con tu chica. -bromeó.  
-¡¡DEJA DE METERTE EN MI VIDA, SO PETARDA!! -gritó, poniéndose más rojo de lo que era.

Esa distracción le bastó a Rouge para recuperar esmeralda y darse a la fuga volando.

-¡Adiós!   
-¡¡Se la lleva!! -Edith se alarmó.   
-¡EDITH, VAMOS TRAS ELLA! -dijo Knuckles echándose a la carrera.

Ambos corrían sin parar persiguiendo a Rouge a través del bosque. Edith en ese momento pensó que debía hacer algo para ayudar a Knuckles. Sintió una bocanada de viento recorriendo su cuerpo. Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba yendo directamente hacia Rouge. Ambas chocaron en el aire. Edith se mantuvo levitando. Por su parte, Rouge cayó al suelo desorientada, parecía que se había quedado inconsciente. El equidna observó a la morena descender lentamente.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? -preguntó estupefacto.  
-Ni idea. Pensé en cómo podía ayudarte y noté una corriente de aire recorriéndome. Creo que mi poder está en marcha.  
-Y encima has recuperado la esmeralda. Gracias, Edith -El equidna tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara. -Larguémonos antes de que Rouge se despierte. 

-

Mari ya estaba despierta desde muy temprano, leyendo y escuchando música. Había visto a Edith y a Knuckles salir desde la ventana hacía más de una hora. Decidió que ya era hora de bajar y comer algo, las tripas empezaron a rugirle. Dejó que Apollo se posara en su brazo para bajar con él al salón. Lo dejó en el palo, entretenido con algo de comida. Reparó en Tails, quien estaba dejando algo en su mochila.

-¡Tails! ¿Qué estás haciendo con eso? -preguntó Mari.  
-Perdona, Mari. -Tails sonrió algo tímido. -He de decir que tus planos son muy buenos. Me basé en los tuyos para diseñar piezas para la reparación de mi avión. Haces un gran trabajo.  
-Al menos los ejercicios del profe de técnico sirven para algo. Aunque, te soy sincera, prefiero más el dibujo artístico.  
-¿Puedo ver alguno?  
-Dame un segundo que los busque... -rebuscó.

Ella cogió un archivador lleno de dibujos de varios estilos: desde lo más icónico hasta lo realista. Tails miraba cada uno con atención, impresionado. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, Sonic, Amy, Afry y Cream también estaban cotilleando.

-Chica, a esto se le llama talento. -comentó Sonic. -¿Lo has hecho tú?   
-Están muy bien, Mari. –felicitó Amy.  
-Me encantaría uno. -pidió Cream con timidez.  
-Normalmente no suelo hacerlos gratis, pero a ti no te puedo decir que no. Eres un primor.

Edith y Knuckles volvieron a casa acompañados de Eve. Parecía que se la habían encontrado por el camino de vuelta.

-Vaya, Mari. ¿Ya estás trabajando? -preguntó Eve interesada.  
-Yo diría que desde las cinco. Escuché algo de ruido a esa hora. -Afry comentó.  
-No aprende a descansar. -suspiró Edith.  
-¿Y dónde estabais vosotros dos? -Mari cambió de tema.  
-Nos dimos una vuelta para vigilar la esmeralda. Edith manifestó su poder mientras luchábamos contra una ladrona puñetera. Ha estado fenomental. -alabó Knuckles.  
-¡Enhorabuena, prima! -dijeron a coro Afry y Mari.  
-Entonces solo faltan Afry y Mari por controlarlos. -siguió Cream  
-Estaría genial que también tuviera poderes. -Eve sonrió tristemente.  
-Oye, podemos averiguarlo. Chicos, os propongo ir al Centro Científico de Seylyk. -sugirió Mari.

Afry, Eve y Edith se sorprendieron por esa propuesta. Los demás pusieron caras de desconocimiento.

-Es el laboratorio donde trabajaba mi padre. Seguro que nos pueden echar una mano.   
-Pero el laboratorio no está abierto al público hasta mañana. -Eve respondió. -Además, podríamos tomarnos un día de reflexión y, por ejemplo, ayudar a Tails a reparar su nave.  
-No hace falta que os toméis tantas molestias por mí. -Tails estaba conmovido.  
-La idea de Eve me parece buena. -aprobó Sonic. -Un descanso está bien de vez en cuando.   
-Sonic, ¿Y las esmeraldas? -preguntó Knuckles mosqueado.  
-Tranquilo, Knuckles. Un descanso no viene mal a nadie. -Amy guiñó un ojo.  
-Voy a encender la tele. -Afry agarró el mando.

Puso el canal de noticias. Estaban con el resumen inicial de los sucesos.

-”En Station Square, están sucediendo cosas extrañas en la zona cercana a Radical Highway. Un científico llamado Eggman ha estado causando problemas recientemente. Unos seres antropomórficos han estado haciéndole frente. ¿Quiénes serán esos misteriosos héroes? Entre ellos está este”. -dijo la presentadora del telediario dejando paso a varias fotos. 

En la pantalla aparecieron varias secuencias de Shadow, en la lucha en la que salvó a Mari y a Eve por segunda vez.

-”Sin duda alguna, damas y caballeros, tenemos un misterio que resolver. ¿Volverá ese héroe de ojos rojos a actuar? ¿El Doctor Eggman nos volverá a atacar? Estaremos pendientes de eso.”

-Vaya, eso es del otro día. -Sonic observó. -Sí que le gusta a Shadow chupar cámara.  
-¿Qué narices...? -Mari parpadeó varias veces. -¿Cuándo han grabado eso?  
-Ya sabes cómo es la prensa. Pero mira, ¡somos famosas! -Eve celebró.   
-Me da que los periodistas os van a perseguir como os vean en la calle. -Afry se preocupó.

Apareció un titular de última hora en la pantalla. Eggman apareció dando un aviso. Todos supieron al instante que algo iba mal.

-”Queridos televidentes, he colocado unas cuantas bombas en su ciudad. Si no quieren que haya víctimas, entréguenme a esta persona.” -Puso una foto de Mari en la pantalla. - “No quiero ni dinero ni joyas, a no ser que sean esmeraldas del Caos, claro. Si no hacen lo que les digo... ¡BOMBA! -Hizo un gesto de explosión con las manos. -”Dentro de media hora acudiré a la entrada del Centro Científico de Seylyk. Más les vale localizar a esa chica.”

-El que faltaba. -a Amy no le hizo nada de gracia.  
-Oh... no... -dijo Cream triste.  
-Mari... -Edith se dirigió a ella. - Encontraremos una solución.   
-Ya la he encontrado. Iré. -soltó Mari decidida. -Me da igual lo que haga Eggman conmigo.   
-¿Estás loca? -chilló Knuckles.   
-Esto me huele a trampa a kilómetros. -Eve comentó. -Eggman te va a extorsionar. ¿Lo sabes?  
-No soy gilipollas. Pero no quiero alterar una ciudad entera cuando a quien quiere es a mí. Dejadme ir. -insistió.  
-¿Estás segura de lo que haces, Mari? -preguntó Sonic muy serio. - Te advierto que hay soluciones menos radicales que esa y no ponen en peligro la seguridad propia.  
-Mari, por favor. Razona. -rogó Tails. -No queremos que te pase nada malo. Además, hay tiempo para desactivar las bombas.  
-Gente que lo dio todo por mí murió sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Pienso enmendar mi error. -dijo Mari dando la espalda a todos. 

Sus primas se interpusieron en la entrada exterior. La prima más joven hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-Mari, no vamos a permitir que des un paso fuera de aquí. - Edith se enfadó.  
-¿Crees que vamos a dejarte ir derechita a Eggman o a Shadow? -Afry secundó también con ira.  
-¿Por qué metéis a Shadow en todo este asunto? Él no tiene nada que ver.  
-Claro que tiene, ¿no ves que va detrás de ti igual que Eggman? - Edith explotó de furia. -¡ESE TÍO ES PELIGROSO! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE A ÉL!  
-¿¡PERO QUÉ DICES!?   
-Edith tiene razón, Mari. -la mediana hablaba más calmada, igual de seria. -No sabes qué intenciones tiene ni qué hará contigo en el caso de que te consiga.  
-No tenéis derecho a hablar de él de esa manera ni de sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Tampoco a mandar sobre mi vida. -La prima más joven sentenció.  
-Lo mismo va por ti. -La mayor respondió de vuelta. - De aquí no me pienso mover.  
-Es por tu bien. - Afry estaba enfadada con ojos llorosos. -no seas tonta. Esto nos duele pero te dolerá más cuando sea demasiado tarde para impedirlo. 

Mari estaba al borde de la ira. Los demás la rodearon por detrás con cara de preocupación. Explotó.

-¡¡SOIS VOSOTRAS LAS GILIPOLLAS AQUÍ, QUE NO VEIS MÁS QUE APARIENCIAS Y CRITICAR SIN FUNDAMENTO!! 

La chica embistió a sus primas. Cayeron al suelo fuertemente. Mari corría sin parar esquivando obstáculos, poniendo otros en el camino de sus amigos perseguidores. Cambió de sentido escondiéndose en una calle, despistándolos y continuó su camino al laboratorio.

-

Eggman y sus robots estaban esperando en la entrada del laboratorio cerrado a una respuesta de su mensaje televisado. El Doctor vio llegar a la chica en cuestión. Él sonrió y la recibió cálidamente.

-Vaya, conque estás tú sola. -dijo impresionado. -¿Dónde están tus amiguitos? ¿Te han abandonado?  
-Bueno, Mari. ¿Nos ayudarás al final? -preguntó Bokkun sonriendo maliciosamente.  
-Por la cuenta que le trae seguro que sí. -afirmó Decoe.  
-Estoy de acuerdo. -Bocoe siguió.  
-Hago lo que tengo que hacer. Pararte. -Mari desafió.

Eggman cambió su sonrisa por una mueca de desagrado. Sus robots empezaron a tener miedo de lo que fuera capaz de hacer.

-Chica, no me provoques. Un solo paso en falso y la ciudad explotará. -dijo Eggman amenazando.  
-¿Ya me tienes aquí no? Me paso a tu bando. -dijo Mari intentando tranquilizarlo. -Bueno, desactiva ya las bombas.  
-En ningún momento he dicho que las vaya a desactivar. -afirmó el doctor con una sonrisa.  
-¡¿Qué?! -Mari exclamó en shock.  
-Uy... -dijeron a coro Decoe y Bocoe.  
-Has sido tú la insensata que se ha lanzado ante el peligro, francamente patético. -Eggman habló con falsa pena. -Pobre, y yo que pensaba que no podías ser más imbécil.  
-Sucio tramposo. No tienes corazón.

Mari hizo ademán de irse pero Bokkun le cerró el paso. Eggman, Decoe y Bocoe acorralaron a la chica haciendo una cadena.

-Ah, no. Tú no te largas. Lo prometido es deuda. -dijo Bokkun.  
-Ya no tienes a nadie quien te salve. -siguió Decoe.  
-Toda para nosotros. -acabó Bocoe.  
-Bueno, basta ya de jugar al ratón y al gato. Cumple ya tu parte, Mari. -ordenó el doctor.

Se sintió imbécil. Se lamentaba interiormente mientras la barrera se cerraba cada vez más y más. Indefensa, hasta que escuchó una voz. 

-¡¡CONTROL CAOS!! 

(…)

Estaban agotados de la huida. Llegaron a la azotea de un edificio, bastante lejos de donde Eggman. 

-Mari, ¿por qué has hecho eso? -habló con dificultad, algo enfadado pero preocupado. -Te lanzaste del tirón a la trampa de Eggman.  
-Porque creí como una tonta que por una vez no cometería errores. -Mari admitió triste, con voz apagada. -Créeme, estoy harta de equivocarme.   
-¿Equivocarte en qué?   
-¿Has sentido alguna vez impotencia al no poder salvar a un ser querido?

Esa pregunta tan inesperada lo dejó pensando. Su mirada rubí... empatizaba. Shadow cambió su semblante.

-Tú también... ¿eh?   
-¿También? ¿Perdiste a tus padres?   
-Mi padre y hermana adoptivos. -dijo con amargura. -Ahora entiendo el motivo tras esa locura.  
-Pensé que si me sacrificaba por los demás evitando que las bombas estallaran enmendaría mi fallo.   
-Sé lo que es cargar con esa culpa. No obstante, sacrificarse así no valía la pena. Lo de las bombas era una falsa alarma. Eggman lo dijo para ver si caías en la trampa o no.  
-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? -se extrañó ante la afirmación.   
-Piénsalo. ¿Crees que haría estallar una ciudad en vano? No le conviene para su plan de someter a la población y dominar el mundo.  
-Porque no le quedaría a nadie para gobernar.  
-Exacto.  
-Me cago en la hostia... -se llevó la mano a la cara. -Tienes toda la razón. Acabé cegándome por mis emociones, normalmente soy muy racional.

Respiró profundamente para calmarse. No le hacía ningún bien alterarse así. El erizo se mantuvo a su lado, sin decir palabra.

-Oye... una cosa... -Mari rompió el silencio. - no pude agradecerte lo de la otra vez apropiadamente. Si no me hubieras salvado ahora estaría muerta. Gracias, Shadow.

Lo abrazó, tierna. Se quedó estático, sorprendido por ese gesto de cariño. Mari se dio cuenta y se separó al instante. Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos. Le pareció ver que Shadow estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

-Perdona, ha sido sin querer. -Mari desvió la mirada.  
-No importa...   
-Por cierto, hace un rato publicaron fotos tuyas en las noticias. Parece que te tienen fichado.  
-Lo he visto. Me consideran un héroe siendo simplemente un traidor.  
-¿A qué viene lo de traidor? -preguntó Mari.  
-Antes trabajaba para Eggman porque me engañó. Luego descubrí todo y me largué de su bando. Al principio trató de hacer que volviera a unirme a él, pero ya después desistió y empezó a odiarme. Me usaba como un arma.

A cada palabra que escuchaba, Mari sentía más empatía por él.

-Te utilizará también si te captura. -declaró Shadow. - Fui brusco contigo cuando descubrimos tu poder, lo siento.  
-Está todo arreglado, tranquilo. -negó con la cabeza.-Y francamente, para mí sí eres un héroe.

Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír. Él se mostró más reservado. 

-Te equivocas. Yo no soy un héroe. -suspiró.  
-Me dan igual las veces que lo niegues, yo te veo de esa forma. -insistió ella.  
-Vaya, no hago más que ver parejitas. 

Rouge apareció detrás de ellos. Shadow no estaba demasiado contento al verla y Mari tenía expresión de desconocimiento. La recién llegada se dirigió a la chica.

-Eres la famosa Mari, ¿no? Encantada de conocerte en persona. Soy Rouge, cazatesoros de renombre. -extendió su mano para darle un apretón.  
-Un placer conocerte, Rouge. -Mari le devolvió el gesto, insegura.  
-¿A qué has venido? -Shadow dio un paso adelante, escudando a Mari.  
-A decirte que la farsa de las bombas le ha costado cara a Eggman. Ahora mismo Sonic y sus amigos lo están persiguiendo por toda la ciudad. -anunció Rouge. - Y que Omega ya está en camino.   
-Oh mierda, debería volver a casa. Mis primas, Sonic y los demás estarán hechos una furia por haberme escapado. -la joven se vio apurada.  
-Vaya, chica. Con lo responsable que pareces... ¿Qué has hecho?  
-Rouge, vale ya. -cortó Shadow al ver que Mari se incomodaba cada vez más.-Te llevaremos a tu casa. Y si están enfadados contigo por eso, has tenido tus razones. Deben respetarte.  
-Quizá eso agrave las cosas... Justamente uno de los motivos fue que no me acercara a ti, Shadow.   
-¿Qué? -se quedó perplejo. Rouge rompió a reír a carcajadas. -¿Y tú de qué te ríes?  
-Parece un culebrón, muy típico de la chica buena que quiere ver al chico malo. -seguía riéndose.  
-Pues que me lo digan a la cara y se dejen de tonterías. Más motivo para acompañarte.  
-Después de lo que te ha pasado con Eggman no vamos a dejar que te ocurra nada. - Rouge guiñó un ojo.  
-Tendré que aceptar la escolta entonces. -Mari se rindió.  
-No seas tan cortadita, Mari. -La cazatesoros sonrió intentando romper el hielo. -Con nosotros estarás segura.   
-Ya era hora, Omega. -Shadow divisó a su compañero.

Omega era un robot de 1,50m de alto, muy fuerte. Su chapa era negra y roja con algunas partes plateadas y amarillas. 

-Eggman ha sido localizado. -informó este.-Sonic también. Están los dos en la misma zona.

Mari se levantó del suelo reparando en Omega.

-Dios, qué pasada. Su diseño es magnífico. –dijo maravillada mirando al armatoste.  
-Vaya, Omega. Parece que tienes una admiradora. –Rouge se rio. -esto se pone interesante.  
-No perdamos el tiempo, tenemos que irnos. -Shadow espabiló al grupo.

-

Eggman estaba atado a un poste con una cuerda. Bokkun, Decoe y Bocoe estaban al lado pegados con imanes a la pared. Estaban totalmente inmovilizados. Los héroes andaban buscando a Mari por la zona sin éxito. Sonic volvió frenando bruscamente frente de la puerta del laboratorio.

-No está por aquí. -comentó el erizo azul.  
-Hay que encontrarla cueste lo que cueste. -insistió Afry.  
-Ya os he dicho que la chica no está aquí. -Eggman estaba muy molesto, forcejeando con la cuerda. -Se la llevó Shadow antes de que la capturase.   
-Maldito sea Shadow. Mira que llevársela. -Knuckles maldijo.  
-Tengo una idea. -Eve sacó su transmisor. -Voy a llamarla.  
-Buena idea, Eve. -dijo Tails. -Aprieta el botón verde, espera a que se cargue la barra de transmisión y púlsalo de nuevo.

Siguió las instrucciones y realizó una llamada. Se escuchó un ruido cerca.

-Ey, algo está sonando. -Amy miró de un lado a otro, buscando el origen del sonido.  
-Si es el de Mari, ¿cómo es que no responde? -Cream se mostró inquieta.

Edith localizó un brazalete algo roto tirado en el suelo, en la entrada del edificio. 

-Bueno, su transmisor está aquí, pero no ella. -analizó seria -Esto me gusta cada vez menos.  
-Mira que llega a ser descuidada. -dijo Afry llevándose la mano a la cara.

-

-No puedo dejar de pensar en lo imbécil que he sido antes. Me he enfrentado a mis amigos y a mis primas en vano. Seguro que no querrán saber nada de mí. -Mari está terriblemente arrepentida.   
-¡Chica, no digas eso! -Rouge se mosqueó.   
-Mari, tú eres dueña de tu vida y decisiones. Nadie puede cuestionar sobre tus actos más que tú. -Shadow intentó consolarla.  
-Lo sé, pero siento que no hago más que perjudicar a otros con mis decisiones impulsivas.   
-No te preocupes. -Rouge siguió apoyándola. - Ellos pueden ser petardos pero son buena gente. Seguro que no están enfadados.

Consiguieron sacarle una pequeña sonrisa. 

-Gracias chicos, eso espero.   
-Eggman a la vista. -Omega se puso en guardia.

Divisaron a lo lejos al resto del grupo con el doctor y su grupo maniatados.

-Eggman, ¿estás seguro de que Shadow se la ha llevado? -interrogó Eve.  
-¡¡Os lo estoy jurando por mi palabra, mocosos!! ¿Es que acaso no es suficiente? -se quejó el susodicho.  
-¡¡No nos mientas!! -chilló Amy. -¡Seguro que la tienes escondida!  
-¡HE DICHO QUE NO! ¡¡CREEDME!! -el doctor seguía meneándose para zafarse.  
-Por una vez este dice la verdad. -el erizo negro captó la atención de los otros.

Había mucha tensión en el aire. Shadow hizo un gesto a Mari para que se calmara. Rouge reconoció a Edith en el grupo y ambas se intercambiaron una mirada de rivalidad. Sonic se alegró de ver a la chica sana y salva, al igual que Cream y Amy. Knuckles lanzó una mirada de odio a Rouge mientras que Tails estaba pendiente tanto del encuentro como de Eggman. Eve se acercó a Mari rápidamente. 

-¡Mari! - se sintió aliviada. -Menos mal que apareces.  
-Pero si son la saboteadora y el equidna. -dijo Rouge. -¿Qué hacéis aquí?  
-Eso mismo te pregunto, ladrona. -desafió Edith. -Dejad a nuestra prima en paz.   
-¿Pero qué os pasa? -interfirió Mari en la pelea.  
-Pues que ESTA nos intentó robar la Esmeralda Maestra esta mañana. -acusó Knuckles.  
-¿Qué habéis estado haciendo con ella todo este tiempo? -Afry se dirigió a Shadow, Rouge y Omega.  
-La hemos escoltado hasta aquí. -Shadow intervino -¿Algún problema?  
-Sí que hay un problema. Tú. -dijo Edith- Te niegas a colaborar con nosotros y estás constantemente detrás de ella.   
-Ey, Edith, no te precipites. Dejádmelo a mí. -Sonic caminó hacia el grupo de Shadow con una expresión tranquila pero firme. -Otra vez volvemos a vernos. Y necesito respuestas. ¿Para qué la quieres?  
-Solo quería protegerla de ese hombre. -Shadow se refirió a Eggman.- Si no hubiera actuado ninguna vez seguro que estaría muerta. ¿Y vosotros para qué la queréis?  
-Ella quiso ayudarnos. -el erizo azul sonrió. -Y nosotros vamos a ayudarla.   
-Pues nosotros también queremos ayudarla. -Rouge tomó la palabra.  
-¿Ayudarla? ¿Una ladrona sin escrúpulos que solo va a lo que quiere? -Acusó Edith.  
-Ey, que yo también quería colaborar con ella. -Eggman se metió en la conversación, aún atado. - La chica podría desarrollar mejor sus poderes gracias a mí.  
-Eggman, cállate ya. -ordenó Eve. -estoy harta de escucharte.  
-No mandes a callar a nuestro jefe. -dijeron los tres robots.  
-¡¡BASTA YA!! 

Todos se quedaron mudos al escuchar a Mari gritar. Ella estaba muy tensa, como una bomba de relojería que había explotado. Aún quedaban resquicios de furia en su expresión cansada y harta. 

-Por favor, parad ya de pelearos. No soy ningún objeto que deba ser poseído por alguien. Yo tengo mi propia vida. -se desahogó, sofocada.- Dejad ya de criticar a Shadow, Rouge y Omega. Ellos no se merecen que los tratéis así. ¿No os da vergüenza pelearos tontamente entre vosotros teniendo al verdadero enemigo delante? ¿ES QUE NO LO ENTENDÉIS? -esta última queja de Mari sentenció a los demás.

Sus palabras hicieron mella. Sus primas ablandaron sus gestos, pasando de ira a arrepentimiento. Su amiga empatizó con ella.

-Honestamente, Mari tiene razón. -Eve estuvo de acuerdo. - Creo que todos nos hemos comportado como imbéciles.   
-Mari, perdona, de verdad. -Edith mostró culpa.-La situación se nos ha ido de las manos.

Eggman aprovechó la distracción para liberarse y huir con sus robots. 

-¡¡Eh, que se escapa!! -Afry reparó en él.  
-¡¡¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, NIÑATOS!!! -dijo Eggman celebrándolo. 

Todos miraron con desdén a Eggman. Tras unos minutos, la situación se calmó un poco entre los dos grupos. 

-La posición de Eggman está fuera de alcance del radar. -analizó Omega.  
-A ver que me entere... -dijo Tails. -¿Entonces estáis en contra de Eggman?  
-En ningún momento hemos dicho que estuviéramos de su parte. -Rouge puntualizó.  
-De todas formas, podríamos cooperar todos nosotros. -propuso Eve. -Perseguimos el mismo objetivo ¿no?  
-Eve, hay un pequeño detalle. ¡ME HA INTENTADO ROBAR! -recordó Knuckles algo rencoroso.  
-No hay que ser tan posesivo. -rio Amy. - Además, lo intenta a diario. No sé qué le ves de nuevo.  
-Exacto, Knuckles. Y con Edith ya sois dos guardianes. -Cream miró a la prima mayor, feliz.  
-¿Ya me consideráis otra más? -Edith se sintió conmovida. -Qué honor.

El equipo de Shadow, Rouge y Omega se preparaban para irse. Mari se acercó para hablar con ellos, Eve la siguió de cerca.

-Gracias por haberme acompañado. -La chica hizo una reverencia.-Sé que mis primas aún no se fían de vosotros pero son buena gente, os lo aseguro.   
-Gracias a ti por defendernos y poner sentido común, un buen gesto por tu parte -Shadow alabó a la chica.  
-Me alegra haberlo hecho. -sonrió Mari dulcemente.  
-¿Os aliaréis con nosotros, chicos? -preguntó Eve interesada.  
-De momento preferimos ir por nuestra cuenta. Pero si tenéis algún problema podéis contar con nosotros. -Rouge aseguró, confidente.  
-Hasta pronto, chicas. -el erizo terminó la conversación.

Eve y Mari vieron cómo el grupo se alejaba. Se dieron cuenta que, mientras Rouge sacaba la esmeralda de dentro de Omega, Shadow echó una mirada hacia atrás. La adolescente de pelo castaño percibió una sonrisa genuina en su cara, diferente a las chulescas que vio en su primer encuentro. ¿Iba por ella? Ella decidió despedirse con la mano, devolviéndole el gesto con otra sonrisa tímida. Se descolocó cuando confirmó sus sospechas: él levantó la mano para moverla suavemente. Fue sacada del trance por las risitas de su amiga.

-Uyyy... ¿Has visto qué cara ha puesto? No me lo creo, tía. Te lo dije. -recordó Eve. -Los dos pegáis como pareja. -le dio un codazo.  
-¿Quieres dejar el tema? -Mari sonó molesta. -Vayamos a casa.


	5. Engaño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Era el momento de enfrentarse al pasado, y pedir ayuda. Las primas Blackmoon, Sonic y sus amigos van al antiguo lugar de trabajo de Francis, el Centro Científico de Seylyk, para ver si pueden encontrar algo significativo.

Después de su ronda de haberse levantado temprano, aseado y tomarse su tiempo para vestirse, Mari bajó al salón. Se sentó en la mesa del comedor junto con Amy y Cream. La conejita encendió la tele y puso las noticias para ver el panorama. 

-”Últimas noticias: otra vez ha aparecido el misterioso héroe de estos días. Ayer salvó a Mari Blackmoon, la chica que solicitó el Doctor Eggman como trato para evitar la explosión de las bombas colocadas, pero más tarde se descubrió que el aviso de bomba era una farsa. Todo esto se desarrolló ayer en la entrada del Centro Científico de Seylyk.” -dijo la presentadora.

En la pantalla se observaba un reportero informando de lo sucedido en el lugar de los hechos. Estaba en frente de la entrada del laboratorio entrevistando a algunas personas.

-”Muy buenos días, señoras y señores, con ustedes Alan Danton para informarles de lo sucedido. Ayer, la chica en cuestión fue vista por los transeúntes a las 13:40 h dirigiéndose a donde estamos ahora mismo, en la entrada del Laboratorio. La señorita Blackmoon fue sola hacia este punto para reunirse con el Doctor y sus compinches para frenar el intento de explosión. Parece ser que Eggman no cumplió su parte del trato. Y entonces, cuando la chica estaba a punto de ser capturada, el misterioso erizo fue a rescatarla teleportándose. Fue un visto y no visto. Más tarde, un erizo azul llamado Sonic y su grupo de amigos lidiaron con Eggman y este fue el resultado.” -en la pantalla salió una foto de los chicos capturando a Eggman.

-”En cualquier caso, gracias por habernos salvado, héroes. Y esperemos que el Doctor no vuelva a hacer de las suyas en mucho tiempo. Si sucede algo les informaremos al instante, televidentes. Que pasen una buena mañana.” -se despidió la presentadora.

-Me han sacado bastante mal en la tele. –se quejó Amy. -Podrían haberlo editado o algo.  
-Por cierto, chicas, ¿Edith y Afry siguen durmiendo? -preguntó Mari.  
-No las hemos visto por aquí aún. –comentó Cream. -nosotras hemos preparado el desayuno. Espero que os guste a todos.  
-Gracias a las dos. Dentro de nada me tengo que ir a mi escuela. Estaré toda la mañana fuera, recojo mis notas finales. 

Ella recogió su bolsa, móvil y cascos. Salió por la puerta despidiéndose de Amy y Cream encaminándose hacia la Academia de Artes.

-

Después de que acabara el telediario, Eggman estuvo maldiciendo a Shadow durante un buen rato mientras sus robots escuchaban sus quejas.

-Maldito sea Shadow, es un metomentodo. Estaba TAN cerca de averiguar los poderes de Mari, tenía que aparecer para chafarlo todo. Y luego Sonic y sus amigos me dieron un palizón vergonzoso delante de las cámaras.  
-Por culpa de los imanes mis circuitos están hechos un asco. –se lamentó Decoe.  
-Y los míos también. –se agregó Bocoe.  
-Doctor, creo que no te va a ser fácil capturar a esa chica. -opinó Bokkun dubitativo.  
-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? ¡YA LO SÉ! -gritó Eggman.  
-Doctor, no pagues tu enfado con los demás. -se quejó Decoe.  
-Nosotros no hemos hecho nada excepto obedecerte. -añadió Bocoe.  
-Tendré que pensar en otra cosa. -el doctor se sentó en su escritorio para investigar.

Encendió el ordenador. Estuvo tecleando “Blackmoon” en su buscador para ver qué resultados le ofrecía: salieron enlaces de marcas de ropa, grupos góticos, sectas, grupos de rock... hasta que dio con algo significativo. Un enlace de una biografía con una foto de una mujer. La mujer era de piel blanca, pelo negro, flequillo ladeado y ojos marrones rasgados. Se asimilaba a alguien conocido.

-Light Blackmoon. Fue una pintora excelente reconocida blah blah blah…. Se casó con Francis Callium. Él adoptó su apellido para formar parte de la familia Blackmoon. -leyó Eggman en voz alta.  
-Esa mujer es muy parecida a Mari... -dijo Bokkun.  
-Déjame continuar. La hija de ambos, Mari Blackmoon, se quedó huérfana cuando murieron en un accidente ferroviario junto con sus hermanos y cuñadas.

Eggman se quedó desconcertado. Pinchó en el enlace de Francis. Su foto era un hombre de piel sonrosada, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Tenía también bigote. Vestía una bata blanca de científico con el logo del centro en el que estuvo, cerca de donde se vio con Mari.

-Francis Callium Blackmoon fue un científico reconocido por su teoría de los mundos paralelos. Fundó el Centro Científico de Seylyk donde actualmente muchos científicos siguen los pasos de este gran investigador, el cual nos ha dejado un legado importante para nuestra sociedad…  
-Vaya, así que es huérfana. -dijo Bokkun algo triste.  
-Perder a alguien importante es duro. –se rascó la cabeza Decoe.  
-Me da penita la pobre. – Bocoe bajó la vista..  
-Estoy seguro de que esa chica echará de menos a sus padres. Le haremos un favorcito ¿no? - propuso Eggman con un tono de maldad.

-

La reparación del Tornado había sido un éxito. Afry, Edith, Amy, Cream y Sonic estuvieron ayudando a Tails con el transporte de materiales y herramientas en el garaje de la casa.

-Terminé. -el zorro se secó el sudor.  
-Es fantástico, Tails. -alabó Afry. -pero no sé si te dejarán pilotarlo por la ciudad.

Knuckles apareció por la puerta del garaje y saludó al resto. Estaba bastante sucio lleno de alquitrán y aceite.

-He terminado de vigilar la esmeralda Maestra, y me he encargado de reforzar el equipamiento que le puso Tails. -el equidna se sentía orgulloso del buen trabajo.  
-Sí, pero deberías verte. Estás hecho un asco. –Edith se rio.  
-Ups, mierda -se rio nervioso. -Debería lavarme. - sonrió avergonzado.

A Sonic se le ocurrió la brillante idea de coger una manguera y regarlo entero. El suelo se empapó por el chorro de agua.

-Ea, limpito y reluciente. –El erizo azul cerró el grifo.  
-Sonic, ¡no soy un coche! -exclamó Knuckles enfadado. - ¡Parece que haya salido de un naufragio!  
-Sonic te ha hecho un favor. –Amy se tomó con humor la situación. -¿A que estás más limpito ahora?

El guardián le arrebató la manguera para vengarse de los demás. Se había empezado una guerra de agua.

-¡¡Arg!! ¡¡Eso sí que no!! ¡¡Mi pelo NO SE MOJA!! -sentenció Afry cogiendo un cubo, perdiendo su temperamento pacífico. 

Eve y Mari aparecieron y esquivaron el chorro de agua que estaban tirando los demás. Estaban contemplando el desastre.

-Que sí, que el calor es un asco, pero os habéis pasado.-dijo Eve poniéndose la mano en la cara.  
-Yo no pienso limpiar esto luego. –Mari afirmó. -Madre mía, estáis empapados.  
-¡¡El que ha empezado con la tontería ha sido Sonic!! -Knuckles acusó a su amigo.  
-Ya, pero la has seguido. -Amy le replicó.  
-Jooo, mi vestido... -Cream se lamentó.  
-Qué desastre. -Edith suspiró. -Al menos las plantas están regadas.  
-Genial, mi Tornado está chorreando.–Tails resopló. -¿No sabéis lo delicado que es?  
-Si Mari supiera usar bien sus poderes podría secarlo en un instante. -analizó Sonic.  
-¡Ah! Hoy tenemos la visita al Centro Científico. -anunció Mari. -ya he hablado con el director para que nos dé vía libre para esta tarde.  
-Estupendo, a ver si conseguimos saber algo más de nosotras. -Afry se vio animada.

-

Shadow, Rouge y Omega se infiltraron en un almacén supuestamente abandonado. Eggman estaba tramando algo, lo vieron entrar minutos atrás. Se situaron cerca del techo, en unas vigas. 

-Eggman está demasiado activo. ¿Qué idea se le habrá pasado por la cabeza? –Rouge miraba con curiosidad.  
-Me da que es otra estrategia para coger a Mari y las esmeraldas. –Shadow se inquietó.  
-Detectando en Shadow comportamientos extraños, niveles de estrés en aumento. Causa principal: Mari Blackmoon.-notificó Omega.  
-¿Es lo que yo creo que es? –la murciélago empezó a sonreír de oreja a oreja.  
-Me preocupo por ella. –contestó seco.  
-¿Solo eso? -preguntó Rouge interesada.  
-Silencio. Se va a enterar de nuestra presencia. –siseó.

Continuaron viendo a Eggman cogiendo herramientas en una camilla mientras trabajaba con unos extraños moldes. Estaba enfrascado en el trabajo. Nervioso, casi histérico, se secaba el sudor de su frente de un manotazo.

-Bokkun, Decoe, Bocoe. Daos prisa y traedme el resto de las cosas.  
-¡Doctor! ¿Tan urgente es?  
-¡¡Tiene que estar listo para hoy!! ¡¡Pasadme ya los materiales!!

La plataforma empezó a crujir por el peso de los tres. Eggman miró hacia el techo pero vio que no había nadie. Los tres se dieron a la fuga a tiempo.

-Estábamos taaaaan cerca... –Rouge se lamentó.  
-Ruta de escape localizada. -El robot señaló a una puerta entreabierta.

-

Horas más tarde, el grupo de Sonic fue al laboratorio. Desde la distancia vieron a una gata violeta con coleta y ojos amarillos y a un erizo blanco con guantes dorados, blancos y turquesa, además de botas negras con puntera turquesa, convenciendo al guardia de seguridad para dejarlos pasar.

-La entrada no está permitida sin cita previa.  
-¿Ni siquiera para la exposición de Francis Blackmoon? -insistió el erizo blanco.  
-Están conmigo. -Mari intervino.

El hombre se quedó mirando a la chica y al curioso grupo que la acompañaba. 

-Bueno, si es así... -razonó el agente. -Pasen, los espera el director.

El grupo se metió dentro del laboratorio. El recibidor era gigantesco, con una estrella blanca y verde en el suelo de azulejos y el techo con bóveda. Entonces, los nuevos empezaron a hablar.

-Gracias por tu ayuda. -dijo la gata seria.  
-Eres muy amable. -sonrió el erizo. -Mi nombre es Silver y ella es mi amiga Blaze. Qué bueno veros a todos de nuevo, gente.  
-Yo soy Mari, ellas son mis primas Edith y Afry y mi amiga Eve. Escuché por encima que os interesasteis por la exposición de mi padre.  
-¿Eres la hija de Francis? -preguntó Blaze.  
-En efecto. Mi padre hizo un gran trabajo como investigador hasta sus últimos días. -comentó triste. -Y vinimos aquí para revisar algunos de sus archivos.

Una gran puerta se abrió, dejando paso al director del Laboratorio: un hombre alto, delgado, con melena negra, ojos azules y con gafas sin patillas, nariz aguileña y una sonrisa pacífica. Vestía una bata de laboratorio con pantalones verdes y mocasines marrones.

-Oh, bienvenidos seáis. Han pasado tres años desde tu última visita, Mari. Qué mayor estás. -dijo el hombre. -Mi nombre es Robert Phillip Arkson, pero podéis llamarme Robert o profesor Arkson. -empezó a mirar al grupo de Sonic. -vosotros sois los héroes que salieron esta mañana por la televisión. Hicisteis un buen trabajo al evitar daños en la entrada. -alabó el profesor.  
-Bueno, hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer. -Knuckles presumió.  
-Y me alegra veros también, Eve, Afry y Edith -siguió Robert.-Bueno, vamos a tratar ese asunto que hablamos por teléfono. Acompañadme. 

El grupo fue recorriendo junto al profesor varios pasillos llenos de salas de investigación, almacenes, salas de experimentación... hasta que llegaron a un ascensor.

-La zona que os voy a mostrar no está normalmente abierta al público, pero haré una excepción.

Robert introdujo una llave especial en una ranura de los botones del ascensor y éste comenzó a bajar, luego se movió hacia un lado y nuevamente bajó. Cuando paró, se bajaron de él. Llegaron a un amplio despacho con montones de estanterías repletos de libros, archivadores, cuadernos, fotocopias.... La habitación estaba algo polvorienta del desuso. En el escritorio del medio de la habitación, estaba un ordenador que parecía no haber sido encendido desde hace años, documentos firmados, proyectos sellados, lápices desparramados por la mesa y un marco con una foto de Francis, Light y una pequeña Mari.

-El viejo despacho de Francis. -presentó el investigador.  
-Me acuerdo aún de la última vez que estuve aquí. -dijo Mari rememorando.- Era para recoger a mi padre, un día antes del accidente...  
-Se hizo un vacío muy grande cuando Francis nos dejó. Esto que me dijiste me pilló desprevenido. Este hombre es un misterio. -Robert seguía asimilando los hechos. - ¿Podéis dejarme ver la carta?  
-Profesor, tenga esto. -Edith le dio la carta de Francis a Robert.-Espero que nos ayude a esclarecer cosas.  
-¿Qué es esa carta? -preguntó Blaze en voz baja a Amy.  
-Es del padre de Mari. La encontramos el otro día.  
-Lo cierto es que este hombre me tiene bastante intrigado. -confesó Tails.-Estoy seguro que sus trabajos nos serán de mucha utilidad.

Robert examinó la carta y se fijó en un detalle importante.

-El hombre que menciona Francis es el que ha estado causando problemas por aquí, el Doctor Eggman ¿cierto? - preguntó Robert.  
-Lo cierto es que sí. –asintió Mari.  
-Hay una cosa que no nos has explicado aún, Mari. –Sonic se puso a caminar alrededor de ella. - ¿Por qué tu padre y luego tú poseíais una esmeralda del caos?

Sintió las miradas de todos sobre ella. Tomó aire profundamente y se puso a relatar. 

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de contar esto: hace nueve años, mientras estaba despierta en medio de la noche, un erizo negro estaba sangrando en la puerta de mi cuarto. Mi instinto me dijo que lo ayudara ya que le estaban persiguiendo. El hombre que lo buscaba era Eggman con sus secuaces. Le distraje y salí de mi casa a toda prisa corriendo por los pasillos mientras me querían coger. Conseguí activar la alarma y la policía acorraló a Eggman, pudiéndome escapar. Eggman se dio a la fuga y entonces el erizo se teleportó, cayéndosele la esmeralda.  
-¿Un erizo negro? -preguntó Cream.  
-El mismo que aparece y desaparece continuamente haciéndose el interesante. -completó Eve.  
-¿Shadow? -Silver se quedó perplejo. -Esto cada vez se pone más raro.  
-¿Sigue funcionando el ordenador? -preguntó Mari.  
-Podemos probar. -el zorro sugirió. -tengo aquí una memoria externa por si hay que copiar archivos.  
-Piensas en todo. -Afry comentó divertida. 

La prima pequeña escrutó el escritorio. Sacó un manojo de llaves pequeñas de su bolsillo para abrir el último cajón. Éste estaba polvoriento por dentro, con pequeñas arañas. Saltó hacia atrás, quedándose estática.

-Trae, ya lo cojo yo lo que sea. -Eve intervino. -¿Qué es?  
-La pequeña caja fuerte roja. -habló algo asustada.  
-Mari, ¿estás bien? -Cream se preocupó.  
-Está en modo arañas. Mari está apagada o fuera de cobertura. -bromeó Edith.  
-Ya te vale, prima. -la susodicha intentaba contener su miedo.  
-¿Qué hay dentro? -Knuckles tenía curiosidad.  
-Ahora lo veréis. -buscó en su llavero. -Qué raro...  
-¿El qué? -quiso saber Sonic. 

“La caja apenas tenía polvo”, pensó ella. Algo le decía que no revelara nada en voz alta. 

-Nada, cosas mías. -se limitó a abrirla. Había un montón de notitas dentro. -Ajá.

Se sentó en la silla. Esperó a que el aparato arrancase. Ojeó los papeles para escribir el usuario y contraseñas. 

-Tails, sírvete. -ofreció la chica.  
-De acuerdo. -conectó el disco duro. Movió todos los archivos que había en el ordenador, incluso los que tenían clave. -Ya está.  
-Qué rápido. -observó Blaze.  
-Robert, estás muy callado. -Eve reparó en el hombre.  
-No es nada, ando pensando en cosas del trabajo. -alivió. -Tengo el tiempo un poco justo, ¿habéis acabado?  
-Un segundo. -Mari se aseguró que Tails había desconectado el disco. Apagó el aparato y recogió la foto del escritorio. -ahora sí.  
-Perfecto. Es que me toca una reunión importante dentro de unos minutos. -se disculpó.  
-No hay problema. -Edith se mostró comprensiva.  
-Gracias por atendernos. -Afry reverenció.

-

Tardaron unos minutos en volver fuera. Robert los acompañó para despedirse. Eggman los esperaba en la entrada, sonriente. Todo el grupo se puso en guardia.

-Chicos, vengo en son de paz. Necesito hablar con Mari un momento. –su acercamiento simpático daba desconfianza.  
-Eggman, ¿qué puñetas quieres? -preguntó Mari mosqueada.  
-Tenemos un regalo para ti. –empezó Decoe.  
-En disculpa de lo del otro día. –y acabó Bocoe.  
-Efectivamente, tal y como dicen mis robots queremos compensarte por nuestro comportamiento inadecuado. - Se volteó y miró a una esquina de la calle. -No seáis tímidos, venid.

De esa esquina aparecieron dos figuras, un hombre y una mujer familiares. Si no supieran que los reales ya no estaban vivos, dirían que eran Francis y Light, los padres de Mari. Unas copias demasiado bien hechas. Edith, Afry, Robert, Eve y sobre todo, Mari, se estremecieron. La pareja de recién llegados se aproximó al grupo lentamente.

-¿Qu-qué significa esto? -Afry estaba muy confusa.  
-Es el colmo... -Edith todavía estaba asimilando lo que veía.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa? -Silver no entendía nada.  
-Algo de muy mal gusto. - Robert respondió con asco.  
-¿A qué viene esto, Eggman? -Blaze quiso saber.  
-Es solamente un pequeño detalle, no son como los originales pero sirven.-explicó alegre. -Puedes usarlos como quieras, Mari. Todo tuyos. A cambio, te pediría colaboración con ciertos proyectos personales. 

Al otro lado de la calle, aparecieron Shadow, Rouge y Omega. Solamente con ver a Eggman y a sus secuaces y las caras del grupo, supieron que debían actuar.

-Me da que pasa algo bastante grave. -dedujo Rouge.  
-Vamos. –se adelantó Shadow. -Mari tiene problemas. 

Los tres se acercaron más y escucharon la conversación, pendientes por si tenían que intervenir. 

-Eso sí, tendrás que configurar tú ciertos detalles como la personalidad y forma de actuar, no he llegado a tanto con mi investigación. -siguió hablando Eggman tan naturalmente.

Light y Francis caminaban hacia Mari. Esta retrocedía sin decir palabra. Estaba muy pálida, con mala cara.

-Nos alegra verte, hija. -Habló la falsa Light.  
-Ahora todo irá bien. -continuó Francis, intentando ponerle la mano en el hombro a Mari.

Apartó la mano de un bofetón, estaba a punto de estallar. 

-¿Pero quién coño te crees que eres? -le costaba hablar, estaba colérica. -¿¡PIENSAS QUE VOY A ACEPTAR SEMEJANTE ASQUEROSIDAD!?  
-Oh no... –Eve se percató de la presencia del grupo de Shadow. -chicos...  
-Eve, ¿qué le ocurre a Mari? -preguntó Rouge.  
-Va a perder totalmente el control. Está en estado de shock. –Eve se alarmó. -Esto está siendo demasiado para ella.  
-¡ALEJAOS! ¡DEJADME EN PAZ! -chilló Mari con todas sus fuerzas, casi quedándose afónica. Su cara estaba muy pálida, llorando sin parar. - ¡¡MIS PADRES ESTÁN MUERTOS!! ¡¡YO LOS VI, LOS VI MORIR EN MIS BRAZOS!! ¡NO SOIS ELLOS! 

Cayó al suelo arrodillada con las manos en la cara. Las lágrimas caían sin cesar, sollozaba tan fuerte que se quedaba sin voz y sin aire. Se encogió, temblando. Eve fue a abrazarla. Shadow cerró los puños furioso y le echó una mirada asesina a Eggman.

-Realmente das asco. Antes eras patético, pero no pensé que pudieras ser tan despreciable.  
-Eggman, no tienes corazón. ¡¡NOS LAS VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO!!

Edith desató un tornado sobre Eggman y sus robots. Estos salieron despedidos a centenares de metros de distancia. El profesor desactivó los androides con una pistola eléctrica. Cayeron al suelo inertes.

-Mi equipo de trabajo en mecánica los desmontará luego. Ya están fuera de combate.  
-Mari, reacciona. -dijo Amy.  
-Pri, ya ha pasado todo. –Afry siguió insistiendo. -cálmate.  
-Pobre... -Silver empatizó.  
-Eggman se ha pasado de la raya. ¿Qué se supone que quería hacer con esto? -Sonic quiso saber.  
-No sé si esto es una venganza o un intento nefasto de caerle bien regalándole copias de sus padres. -reflexionó Knuckles.- Le ha salido el tiro por la culata haciéndole revivir un trauma.

Ella seguía callada, completamente rota. Shadow decidió intervenir. La joven levantó la cabeza con ojos llorosos. 

-Ya estás a salvo. -habló sereno. -¿Te has desahogado lo suficiente?

Seguía sin responder. El erizo negro meditó unos segundos. Abrió los brazos, esperando a ver si así reaccionaba. Se echó sobre él sin pensárselo. La envolvió completamente en un abrazo.

-No hace falta que hables. -Rouge empatizó. -esto es muy duro para cualquiera.  
-¿Vamos a tu casa? -sugirió Shadow. Mari asintió sin decir palabra.  
-Creo que será lo mejor. -estuvo de acuerdo Eve.

El equipo de Shadow se adelantó con un control de caos. El resto del grupo se dirigió a la casa a pie. Amy y Cream se percataron de que Sonic, Tails y Knuckles andaban bastante reflexivos. Afry y Edith por su parte pensaban cómo consolar a Mari luego. Silver y Blaze intentaban asimilar lo que había pasado.

-Me parece muy raro que Eggman haya hecho esto. -habló la gata.  
-No solo a ti. -añadió Amy. -Nunca antes había llegado a tantos extremos.  
-Pero... ¿habéis visto la cara que tenía Mari? -Tails seguía estupefacto.- Era demasiado.  
-En un momento su autoestima y su fuerza se han esfumado. -Silver dijo con dolor. -ella parecía una muñeca.  
-Y esta mañana estaba muy alegre. - Cream estaba muy triste. - Pobrecita....  
-Tal y como ella ha chillado antes, Mari vio a sus padres morir. Nuestros tíos murieron en sus brazos delante de ella. -comentó Afry.  
-Desde entonces Mari siempre se ha sentido culpable de haberse quedado paralizada por el miedo y no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarlos. Prácticamente era ya demasiado tarde, no se pudo actuar, pero ella sigue y sigue castigándose internamente. -completó Edith.  
-Esta vez Shadow ha estado más pendiente de ella. ¿No os habéis dado cuenta? -preguntó Knuckles.  
-Ahora que lo dices... -reflexionó Sonic. - Pero no creo que sea por nada malo. Creo que sé qué le interesa. -sonrió.  
-Pues ya podrías decirlo. –le reprochó Silver.  
-Aún no, vamos a esperar a ver qué pasa.


	6. Misterio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hora de vengarse de Eggman. El grupo decide invadir su base aérea. ¿Qué ocurrirá?

Al caer la noche, Shadow, Rouge, Eve y Omega se encontraban en el cuarto de Mari. Estaba acostada, bocaabajo. Aun durmiendo, Mari lloraba en sueños. Estaban pendientes de ella en todo momento.

-¿Se pondrá bien? -preguntó Rouge.  
-Escaneando... Pulso acelerado decreciendo. -analizó Omega. -Recuperando constantes normales.  
-Nunca la había visto así antes, tan indefensa. –la miró Eve, dolida.   
-Si hubiéramos sabido antes el plan de Eggman... no hubiera sufrido tanto. -Shadow habló arrepentido.   
-¿Espiabais a Eggman? -los ojos naranjas de la chica mostraron asombro.  
-No sabíamos qué tramaba, Eve. Tuvimos que irnos corriendo porque nos iba a pillar. -la murciélago habló. 

Oyeron que la puerta se abría. Entraron las dos primas mayores, bastante apagadas. 

-Sinceramente, os debemos una disculpa. -empezó Edith. - La habéis puesto a salvo varias veces y no os lo hemos agradecido siquiera.  
-Creímos que queríais aprovecharos de ella, pero nos equivocamos. -Afry continuó.- lo sentimos de verdad.

Eran disculpas sinceras. Los tres se miraron entre sí.

-No era para tanto. -Rouge quitó importancia. -Pero lo que importa ahora es ella.  
-Y a ti, Shadow... -dijo Edith. -Gracias por cuidar de ella.  
-No es nada. -no apartó la vista de Mari.

Edith y Afry salieron del cuarto. Bajaron por las escaleras para reunirse con los demás.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal se encuentra nuestra Mari? –Sonic se incorporó de haber estado tirado en el sofá.  
-Está durmiendo. Creo que se ha calmado un poco. -comentó Afry.  
-Uf, menos mal. –Knuckles se echó hacia atrás más relajado.   
-Silver, Blaze. -Cream habló con ellos. -¿Os unís a nuestro grupo?  
-Dalo por hecho. -Silver accedió. -Le debemos una a Mari por ayudarnos antes.

En la ventana del salón apareció Apollo. El búho fue volando lentamente hasta el cuarto de Mari. Eve lo vio al entrar y el ave se colocó en su palo, al lado de la cama.

-¿Qué hace aquí este búho? -quiso saber Rouge.  
-La mascota de Mari, Apollo. Es raro que no vaya a cazar hoy. -dijo Eve extrañada.

Apollo ululó al lado de su dueña. Shadow intentó acariciarlo, el búho se echó a un lado desconfiado. Rouge escuchó ruido en el salón y salió por la puerta a comprobar qué era. 

-Parece que pasa algo raro abajo. -Rouge tenía sospechas. -¿Os venís?  
-Yo me quedo aquí. -dijo Shadow. -Id si queréis.  
-Vigílala y avísanos por lo que sea. -rogó Eve.  
-Descuida.

Eve y Omega acompañaron a la murciélago. En medio del salón estaban Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun. Extrañamente Eggman no estaba con ellos y los tres robots tenían un semblante triste.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? –Amy sacó su martillo.  
-Estáis buscando pelea, ¿no? -Rouge estaba lista para atacar.  
-¡¡ESPERAD, POR FAVOR!! –Bokkun agitó los brazos. -Esta vez no queremos pelea. Queremos que nos escuchéis.

El grupo miraba desconfiado a los tres robots. Tras unos segundos, cedieron ante lo que tenían que decir.

-Lo que ha pasado hoy ha sido imperdonable por parte del Doctor. -explicó Decoe.  
-Nosotros nos limitábamos a hacer lo que nos mandaba pero ya estamos hartos. -opinó Bocoe - El Doctor nunca había actuado así.  
-Eso lo sabréis de sobra. ¿No, Sonic? -preguntó Bokkun.  
-Bueno... ¿entonces a qué habéis venido? -Sonic se mostró flexible y abierto a hablar.  
-A disculparnos con Mari. -dijeron los tres.  
-Ahora mismo no puede hablar con nadie, así que largaos. –amenazó Knuckles.  
-Pero es que...   
-¡¡QUE OS LARGUÉIS PUÑETAS!! -el equidna dio un grito.

Los tres robots salieron corriendo por la ventana asustados. Todos se quedaron perplejos mirando a Knuckles. Algunos tenían cara de enfado.

-Knuckles, que Mari está dormida arriba. -dijo Eve molesta.  
-¿No podías haber sido menos bruto? -se quejó Rouge.  
-Al menos esos tres pesados se han ido. -Edith defendió a Knuckles.  
-Pero... yo creo que iban en serio. –dudó Afry.  
-Mmm... No podemos fiarnos, Afry. –Tails se preocupó. - ¿Quién sabe si es una trampa?  
-Quien no arriesga, no gana. –Blaze se encogió de hombros.  
-Chicos, necesito que nos contéis un resumen de todo lo ocurrido. –Silver se sentía algo perdido. -Todavía nos falta saber a Blaze y a mí muchas cosas.  
-Hay mucho que contar, la verdad. –Amy cerró los ojos, rememorando.

Mientras tanto, Shadow vigilaba a Mari mientras esta dormía. La expresión era más tranquila pero triste. Entonces, comenzó a murmurar en sueños.

-Lo siento...

Shadow se sorprendió al escuchar eso. ”¿Estará recordando las muertes de sus padres?” pensó. Siguió observando, la chica hablaba en sueños más claramente. De repente, su pulso se aceleró de una manera bestial y tuvo un ataque de pánico.

-¡NO! ¡¡EGGMAN PARA!! 

La única opción que se le ocurrió al erizo en ese momento era despertarla. La agarró para sacudirla.

-¡¡DESPIERTA, MARI!! – pegó un grito haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos de sopetón. 

Ella estaba desorientada. Se quedó mirando al erizo, que tenía sus manos en los hombros de ella. Eve entró de repente, seguida de Afry, Edith y el resto del grupo. Se encontraron a Shadow sentado en la cama aún con las manos encima. 

-Uy, ¿interrumpimos algo? – Eve esbozó una sonrisa.  
-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? –Edith se quedó extrañada.   
-Mira que aprovechar para meterte mano… -Afry miró a Shadow fijamente.  
-Yo sólo la he despertado porque estaba gritando en sueños. –Shadow dijo molesto.  
-¿Una pesadilla? No me extraña... el día no ha sido nada fácil. -Sonic se rascó la cabeza, suspirando. -Seguro que si te vuelves a dormir ya cambia la cosa.  
-Probablemente... -Mari habló apagada.  
-Bueno, descansa... -sugirió Rouge. -ya te encontrarás mejor por la mañana.   
-De todas formas, creo que lo mejor sería que alguno se quedara con ella durante toda la noche. –propuso Silver.–No es prudente dejarla sola.  
-Me ofrezco voluntaria. –Eve levantó la mano sonriente.   
-Bueno, nosotros vamos a estar abajo. -dijo Knuckles. 

Todos se fueron del cuarto menos Eve y Shadow.

-¿Te vas a quedar también, Shadow? –lo miró con sus ojos naranjas sonriente.   
-Quería hablar contigo, Mari, pero mejor en otro momento. Buenas noches.

Se incorporó sobre la cama, cerca del borde. Mari cogió la mano de Shadow antes de que estuviera fuera de su alcance. Perdió el equilibrio, resbaló de la cama. Él la cogió a tiempo, abrazándola, antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¿Estás bien? -Shadow se puso colorado.  
-S-Sí -dijo Mari nerviosa.  
-Si es que lo sabía. –Se rio Eve entre dientes. -Voy al baño a cambiarme.

Quedaron a solas. Se hizo un silencio extraño.

-Shadow... gracias por lo de antes...   
-De nada. -seguía ruborizado.  
-Por cierto... Cuando te vi por primera vez, pensé que eras un chulo superficial, pero me equivoqué contigo. Eres único, decidido y dispuesto a darlo todo.   
-Yo por mi parte pensé que eras una prepotente que se hacía la interesante, pero no eres así ni de lejos. Estás llena de valentía y empatía hacia los demás. Plantaste cara a Eggman aun poniendo en riesgo tu vida. Algo imprudente pero digno de admiración.

Mari se sentía halagada por todo lo que decía Shadow. Lo veía de una manera más clara. 

-Eso significa mucho para mí. Todo este tiempo me he tenido que espabilar para poder madurar y avanzar sin mis padres. Aunque estuviera con mis primas y mis amigos seguía teniendo un gran vacío dentro de mí. Me sentía sola interiormente, y sigo estándolo. -hizo una pausa. - Dijiste que querías comentarme algo, ¿no?  
-Sí. Que sepas que no estás sola. –le acarició la cara. -Recuérdalo, nunca vas a estarlo. -Eve volvió al cuarto. -Bueno, a dormir, que es la una de la mañana. -el erizo cambió de tema. -Estaré abajo. Dadme un toque si pasa algo. -salió por la puerta.  
-Buenas noches, Shadow. -dijo Mari. 

Se dio cuenta que Eve estaba escribiendo por el móvil. Ésta lo dejó a un lado, prestando atención a su amiga.

-Oye, cada vez sois más cercanos. -Eve tenía una sonrisa picaresca. -¿Te gusta?  
-Pues no sabría qué decirte.   
-Yo creo que él está enamorado de ti.   
-Cómo va a estar alguien enamorado de mí... no lo entiendo. -Mari miró a un lado sonrojada.  
-Tienes muchas cualidades, pero como eres tan cabezota no te da la gana de reconocerlo.  
-Vale, soy la más cabezota de toda la faz de la Tierra. ¿Contenta?  
-Sí. Ya hablando en serio... ¿Te atrae?  
-...  
-Eso es un sí. Un silencio lo dice todo.  
-Anda, calla y duerme ya, bocazas. -Mari se echó en la cama para dormir, aún con la cara roja.  
-Venga, a sobar.-Eve se giró hacia el otro. - Eres adorable cuando te enfadas. Creo que eso aún no te lo ha dicho.  
-Eve, corta ya.   
-Vaaaleeee. Pero déjame ser tu dama de honor en la boda. 

Resopló. No tenía demasiado claros sus sentimientos pero Eve no iba mal encaminada.

-

Sobre las siete de la mañana siguiente, las dos adolescentes, aún en pijama y despeinadas, fueron al piso de abajo.

-Chicas, arreglaos al menos, ¿no? -Rouge se reía. -parecéis leonas, sobre todo Mari.  
-Ahora voy. -Mari contestó mientras bostezaba.  
-Bueno, vamos ya al asunto del día con las recién despiertas aliadas. -dijo Sonic.  
-A ver. -carraspeó Tails. -hagamos un recuento de esmeraldas. Nuestro grupo tiene una. -enseñó una azul cielo.  
-Nosotros también tenemos una. -dijo Shadow mostrando la esmeralda verde.   
-Y si añadimos esta. -mostró Silver una esmeralda amarilla. -tenemos tres.  
-Pero no sabemos cuántas tiene Eggman. -Amy resopló. -Ni dónde están las demás.  
-Pues para eso estamos, para buscarlas. -Knuckles puntualizó.  
-Eggman tiene una. -informó Omega. -Llegar a su base sin medio de transporte aéreo será muy complicado.  
-Puedo pilotar el Tornado y llevar a dos pasajeros conmigo. -se ofreció Tails.  
-¿Y cómo vamos el resto? ¿A pie? -Blaze dudó.  
-Tranquilos, podemos tomar una nave prestada. Tiene cinco plazas, si no recuerdo mal. -Rouge sonrió.  
-¿La vas a robar? -Knuckles preguntó desconfiado.  
-No, que nuestro jefe nos cruje. Me deben un favorcito en el trabajo, es hora de que nos lo devuelvan.  
-¿Dónde trabajáis? -Edith se interesó.  
-Somos agentes de GUN. -Shadow comentó.  
-¿¡GUN!? -Afry se quedó pasmada. - ¿Esa organización de protección?  
-Y de la élite. -Rouge guiñó el ojo.  
-¡Es genial! -Cream estaba asombrada. -Gracias por prestarnos la nave.  
-Gente, sigamos. -Sonic espabiló.  
-Es prioritaria la destrucción del sistema de seguridad central. -Omega insistió.  
-De eso nos encargaremos nosotros, ¿no, equipo? -miró Rouge a Shadow y Omega.  
-¿Y cómo es la base de Eggman de grande? -preguntó Eve.  
-Eso, porque si no sabemos adónde vamos nos podemos liar. -Edith advirtió.

Shadow sacó unos planos y los puso encima de la mesa. En total la nave estaba compuesta por cinco zonas: zona de carga, aterrizaje, puente de control, almacén y motores. Todo el grupo echó un vistazo, inspeccionando cada detalle.

-¿Cómo habéis podido acceder a estos planos? -Afry tenía curiosidad.  
-Contactos de nuestro trabajo. -Omega explicó.   
-Es impresionante. -Mari alabó.  
-El dispositivo de seguridad está entre la zona de carga y el almacén. -Él señaló en el papel varios puntos. -Rouge, Omega y yo nos ocuparemos de eso. - siguió planificando. - Tails, no vayas a la zona de aterrizaje, ya que por el puente de control hay ventanas y Eggman te descubriría sin dispositivo de seguridad. En todo caso, aparca el avión entre la zona de carga y los motores. Pasarás desapercibido.   
-¿Luego qué haremos, Shadow? -preguntó Cream curiosa.   
-Para acceder a la zona donde está escondida la esmeralda tendréis que recorrer varios pasillos hasta llegar por debajo de la zona de carga. Allí veréis una sala con varias cápsulas, la esmeralda está en una de ellas. -continuó el erizo.-Eso sí, para cogerla tenéis que sacarla sin romper las cápsulas, tienen ciertas alarmas. Y ahí es donde entras, Mari.  
-¿Cómo he de hacerlo? -preguntó extrañada.  
-Una esmeralda del caos tiene poder suficiente para provocar un campo eléctrico que contrarreste esa defensa. -dijo Knuckles.   
-Tendrás que activar la esmeralda para que la cápsula pierda su barrera. Tienes la ventaja de que puedes hacerlo sin necesidad de la esmeralda Maestra de Knuckles. -explicó Tails. -Y luego Afry, Eve y yo abriremos las cápsulas manipulando el panel de control. Con estos brazaletes nos va a ser fácil. Harán falta tres porque los aparatos de Eggman tienen códigos fuertes.  
-Silver, Blaze, Edith, Amy, Cream y yo iremos destruyendo la base cuando la tengáis. -siguió el equidna. -Respecto a Sonic...  
-Distraeré a Eggman. -propuso él. -Así lo llevaré lejos de la zona donde actuaréis.  
-¿Ha quedado bien claro todo? -preguntó Rouge.  
-Tengo una duda. -Afry llamó la atención.- ¿Y si nos pilla Eggman antes de tiempo?  
-Tendremos que hacerlo por las malas y a lo bruto. -Knuckles sugirió.  
-Hay que estar preparados en todo momento. -dijo Silver.

A Mari le dio por mirar el reloj. Se alarmó cuando vio que eran las siete y media.

-¡¡Oh mierda!! Eve, se nos va a hacer tarde, hay que darse prisa para ir a la Academia.- Mari subió por las escaleras para cambiarse. -Tenemos que vaciar las taquillas.  
-¡Jodeeeer! ¡¡Vamos rápido!! -La siguió.

Nada más cambiarse, salieron corriendo con sus cosas sin siquiera despedirse.

-¿Cuándo empezaremos? -preguntó Cream.  
-En cuanto estas dos hayan vuelto. -Edith calculó.- Por lo menos tendremos toda la mañana para preparar la estrategia.  
-Esperad... ¿Con quién va Mari?-Amy estaba confusa.  
-Con nosotros. -planteó Shadow. -Ella tiene que actuar antes de Eve, Tails y Afry y la podemos escoltar hasta la sala.   
-Vaya, te has puesto como un auténtico estratega. -Rouge alabó. -Y me parece bien lo de Mari. Una jugada bastante fina por tu parte.  
-Como le pase algo será responsabilidad vuestra. -La prima mayor advirtió.  
-Te consideramos al mando, Shadow.-Siguió la mediana. - No nos falles, ¿eh?  
-Entendido. Pero si no cumplís vuestra parte entonces seré yo quien os reproche. 

-

En la fortaleza voladora de Eggman, horas más tarde, el doctor estaba discutiendo con sus robots. Sentía que se rebelaban contra él.

-¡¡Doctor!! ¡¡Te has pasado!! -Bokkun estaba enfurecido.  
-¿Y cómo iba a saber que esa chica tenía un trauma tan gordo? -Quitó importancia al tema.  
-Te has metido en asuntos que no te llaman. -acusó Decoe.  
-Deberías pedirle perdón. -Recomendó Bocoe.  
-¿¡PERDÓN!? Ella es la que se tendría que disculpar CONMIGO por tratarme de esa forma. Yo intento ser amable pero se pone muy borde. -Eggman seguía sin asumir responsabilidad. -Y para colmo ese científico de pacotilla se ha quedado con mis androides. Seguro que los habrá hecho chatarra.   
-Puede ser... y me da que Shadow se te está adelantando. -el robot pequeño destacó.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? -los otros dos dijeron a coro.  
-¿Adelantando en qué? -el Doctor se enojó.  
-Pues que si ese sigue así, la idea de tu cazaesmeraldas se te irá al garete. No tienes mucho que hacer. -Bokkun sonrió malicioso.  
-Shadow no sabe dónde se está metiendo. Quien me toca las narices lo paga caro.

-

Tails hizo despegar el Tornado lentamente, en compañía de Eve y Afry. El grupo de Shadow veía el vehículo desde la distancia.

-¿Recordáis el plan? -el erizo preguntó al resto.  
-Por supuesto. -la cazatesoros aseguró. -Hora de devolvérsela a Eggman.  
-Detectando pulsaciones aceleradas de Mari. -comentó Omega. -Iniciando comprobación del resto de constantes vitales.  
-Relájate, chica, todo irá bien. Estás con profesionales. -Rouge insistió.  
-Lo sé, sólo necesito mentalizarme. -respiró hondo. -Siempre me pasa cuando toca hacer algo importante. Espero estar a vuestra altura. -hizo una reverencia.  
-Hay altas probabilidades de éxito. No hay necesidad de preocuparse. -El robot... ¿Tranquilizó? Era difícil saberlo, apenas mostraba sus emociones.  
-Cuento contigo, Mari. Sé que lo harás bien. -Shadow mostró su apoyo.  
-Gracias a los tres. 

(…)

Eggman y sus secuaces estaban vigilando el puente de control cuando vieron una figura familiar. Sonic estaba en medio de la pista de aterrizaje, totalmente visible para el Doctor. Estaba provocando a base de gestos ofensivos y burlas. La poca paciencia que le quedaba al científico se quedó en ninguna.

-¡¡ARGH!! ¡¡SONIC!! -chilló Eggman enfadado.  
-Vaya recibimiento, ¿no? ¿Qué tal si jugamos al pilla pilla? -Se echó a la carrera.  
-¡¡Doctor!! -dijo Bokkun.  
-¡¡NO OS QUEDÉIS AHÍ PARADOS Y ATRAPADLO YA!! 

-

Rouge observó a los robots de Eggman yendo tras Sonic. Mari, Shadow y Omega estaban unos pasos más atrás, escondidos entre cajas, situados en la zona de carga.

-Es nuestra oportunidad. -anunció ella.   
-Vamos, hay que darse prisa. -Shadow tomó el mando.

El grupo echó a correr hasta el lugar señalado. Vieron a unos cuantos robots por el pasillo y se escondieron en varios puntos muertos sobre la marcha.

Encontraron el panel en la pared del otro lado de la sala en la que se hallaban, amplia y con penumbra. Se acercaron lentamente hacia él.

-Creo que es resistente. -Rouge se puso a examinarlo.  
-Omega, te toca. -el erizo le habló a su compañero.

Omega sacó metralletas de sus puños y apuntó hacia el panel. Disparó ráfagas de proyectiles hacia él. Se levantó bastante humo por los impactos. Tras disiparse, comprobaron que el panel no había recibido apenas daño. 

-¿Cómo es posible? -dijo Mari extrañada.  
-Shadow, prueba a cargártelo tú. -sugirió la murciélago.

Shadow le metió una patada al dispositivo pero solo lo arañó. Se cayó al suelo por la fuerza con la que había impactado. Mari lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien? -le tendió la mano.  
-Perfectamente. -Shadow se la cogió. -Creo que tiene una barrera.   
-A ver si no le has pegado bien... -Rouge estaba decepcionada. -Seguro que no resiste a un ataque taladrador.

Saltó en el aire y se dispuso a girar sobre sí misma adelantando una pierna, como si fuera una perforadora. Estuvo unos segundos taladrando el dispositivo pero no consiguió atravesar la capa entera. 

-¿Por qué no se rompe este cacharro? ¡¡Vaya asco!! -Estaba histérica.

Mari se acercó a leer una pegatina a un lado del dispositivo, observando sus características. Estaba escrito: “Gran capacidad anti impactos, altamente blindado. Peligro: inflamable”.

-Este trasto es inflamable. Tengo una idea. Vamos a reventarlo con fuego. -La adolescente pensó en un plan.  
-¿Y tú de dónde vas a sacar fuego ahora? -preguntó Rouge.   
-Aún no sabes controlar bien tus poderes, Mari. -Shadow advirtió. -¿Y si te pasa algo en el intento?  
-No lo sabré hasta que lo pruebe. Apartaos.

Los tres retrocedieron unos pasos. Mari se dispuso a concentrarse. Deseaba que su poder aflorara. En su mano, poco a poco, se fue formando un haz de luz, una pequeña llama. La arrojó hacia el aparato y este empezó a recalentarse. 

-Explosión inminente. -anunció Omega alarmado.  
-¡¡Mari!! ¡¡Cuidado!! -dijo Rouge.

La chica salió corriendo para escapar de la explosión que iba a suceder. Tropezó con un trozo de metal y cayó al suelo. Shadow patinó hacia ella, la cogió en brazos y salió corriendo alcanzando de nuevo a Rouge y a Omega. Salieron de la sala antes de que la puerta se cerrara. La explosión se quedó dentro. Se pudo escuchar el ruido pero el fuego se quedó atrás. Sonó una voz de alarma. El erizo dejó a la chica en el suelo.

-”Sistemas de seguridad desactivados”. -se apagaron las luces del pasillo de la nave. Aún había luz pero no tanta como antes.  
-Mari, no es plan que te sacrifiques heroicamente por el momento. -Se quejó Rouge.  
-Ten más cuidado, ¿vale? -Shadow regañó.  
-Perdonad. -Bajó la cabeza, culpable. -Al menos he logrado despertar algo de mi poder.  
-Eso es verdad. Y bonita la explosión que has causado. -alabó Rouge sonriendo. -Seguro que Eggman está hecho una fiera por ello.   
-Sala localizada. -Informó Omega.-La esmeralda Caos se encuentra cerca de aquí.

El grupo se puso a la marcha cuando Mari notó que le costaba andar, incluso se tambaleó, quedando arrodillada. Los otros estuvieron atentos a ese detalle.

-¿Qué te ocurre? -se inquietó Shadow.  
-Creo que me he torcido el tobillo. -dijo dolorida. -Me duele mucho al apoyarme.   
-Normal, te has metido un buen porrazo contra el suelo. ¿Puedes moverte? -Rouge estaba preocupada.  
-Es como si me hubieran clavado un puñal... -comentó.   
-Mari, apóyate en Rouge y en mí. -Shadow hizo un gesto con la mano. -Estamos cerca y será leve.  
-Gracias a los dos. -agradeció Mari con una leve sonrisa.  
-Un placer. -dijo Rouge. -¡Omega, adelántate!   
-Recibido. -confirmó Omega cumpliendo la orden.

Shadow y Rouge ayudaron a Mari a andar procurando que tuviera el mínimo dolor posible mientras Omega vigilaba por delante. 

-

Tails pilotaba su avión con Eve y Afry como pasajeras alrededor de la base esperando repuesta. Entonces, recibió una llamada desde el comunicador.

-Tails, aquí Rouge. - se escuchó desde el transmisor. -El dispositivo de seguridad está roto. Nos dirigimos con Mari a la sala de la esmeralda. Aterriza ya, nos veremos allí en breve.  
-Recibido, Rouge. -El zorro ajustó varios parámetros en una pantalla. Acto seguido, tiró de una palanca.

El avión fue aterrizado en el sitio que Shadow les había indicado anteriormente, entre la zona de carga y los motores. El grupo se bajó del avión, rápidamente corrieron hacia el lugar concreto.

-

Eggman se había percatado de que su dispositivo de seguridad había sido destruido y se puso manos a la obra. 

-Conque Sonic era el señuelo. -Miró por la ventana y vio que sus robots no habían dado caza aún al erizo. -Se van a enterar de lo que es bueno.

El Doctor avanzó hasta una sala en la que se hallaba un artefacto extraño, como un platillo con piernas robóticas para el desplazamiento y propulsores traseros para volar. Eggman se montó en él y se largó del puente de control.

-

Eve, Afry y Tails llegaron a la sala de la esmeralda antes de tiempo. Estaba llena de cápsulas al vacío. En una de ellas, la más alejada y central, se hallaba una esmeralda roja. 

-Hemos llegado antes que los otros. -observó Eve.  
-Hay que esperar a Mari, sin ella no podemos actuar. -habló Tails.  
-Creo que ya están aquí, escucho pasos. -anunció Afry aliviada.

Cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala, apareció Eggman con su nuevo vehículo. El grupo cambió sus caras a unas de miedo e inseguridad. 

-¡Vaya! ¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? A una panda de INTRUSOS. -Eggman se chuleó. Se quedó escrutando a Afry con la mirada - Tú eras la primita de Mari, Afry Blackmoon. ¿No?   
-Sí, y que no se te olvide, Eggman. Pienso hacerte pagar lo que le hiciste. -dijo Afry. -Nunca te perdonaré. Usar a mis tíos de esa manera fue el colmo.  
-Oye, Eggman. Ya nos tienes más que hartos a todos. -gritó Tails - Eres despreciable.  
-¡¡Callaos ya la boca!! ¡A mí sí que me tenéis harto! Tanta queja hará que me revienten los tímpanos. -chilló Eggman. -Pienso acabar con vosotros como moscas.  
-Lucharemos hasta el final. -Eve proclamó.- No nos rendiremos nunca.

Eggman golpeó a Eve con la nave. La mandó hasta la otra punta de la sala, dejándola atontada. La había pillado desprevenida.

-¡¡EVE!! -Afry la llamó.

Otro golpe, esta vez para la prima mediana. Se cayó hacia atrás del impacto.

-¡¡EGGMAN!! ¡¡DÉJALAS EN PAZ!! 

La nave de Eggman se empezaba a desestabilizar por el hackeo que hacía Tails.  
El Doctor se enfadó muchísimo más ante esta ofensiva, mirando al joven zorro con ojos vengativos.

-Niñato asqueroso. -dijo Eggman. -Te vas a enterar de lo que les pasa a los que se atreven a desafiarme.

Cargó un cañón energético especial de su nave. Estaba apuntando a Tails. Lo acorraló hasta una esquina. El chico no tenía escapatoria.

-¡¡CAÑÓN ENERGÉTICO!! ¡¡FUEGO!!

El rayo fue disparado. Tails sintió que lo empujaban hacia un lado y se pudo librar del impacto. Cuando vio la causa de su vía de escape, se quedó petrificado. Quien había recibido el rayo, quedando inmóvil en el suelo, fue Afry.


	7. Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras obtener la esmeralda, los héroes quedaron con secuelas, tanto físicas como psicológicas.

-¿Habéis escuchado lo que yo? -Rouge llamó la atención del grupo.

Desde fuera notaron estruendos. La prima pequeña se inquietó, queriendo correr cojeando.

-¡Mari! ¡Así te lesionarás más! -Shadow se puso delante de ella para frenarla.  
-Tengo un presentimiento horrible, Shadow. He de llegar cuanto antes. 

El erizo miró dubitativo a la chica. Fue convencido por su mirada de ruego. La cogió en brazos, decidido.

-Muy bien, te llevo entonces. No te sueltes, ¿vale?  
-Gracias. -Se limitó a decir.  
-Omega, ¿qué te parece? -Rouge le dio un codazo amistoso a su compañero. -Esto sí merece la pena.   
-Si tienes tiempo para chismorrear, empléalo en llegar hasta el objetivo. -Shadow se tomaba bastante en serio su trabajo.  
-Afirmativo. Iniciando programa de aceleración. -Omega sacó cohetes propulsores en su espalda.  
-Cómo te gusta ser aguafiestas... -la murciélago se encogió de hombros. 

Rouge batió las alas a la par que Omega se desplazaba y Shadow patinaba con Mari a cuestas. Esta última tenía expresión intranquila.

-Espero que no sea nada grave. -comentó ella.  
-Pase lo que pase, no dejaré que Eggman te ponga un dedo encima. -aseguró él.   
-Confío en ti. -asintió.

Avanzaron hasta su destino. Nada más entrar en la sala, contemplaron el panorama: Tails a duras penas defendiéndose, Eve recostada en la pared, malherida, y Afry inconsciente. Mari se quedó muda de la impresión.

-Objetivo localizado. -dijo Omega, preparando los cañones de sus manos.  
-¿Qué mierda...? - Shadow seguía digiriendo lo que veía.  
-¡¡EGGMAN!! -lo llamó Rouge. -¿Qué diantre es esto?   
-¡¡Pero si son los traidores!! Justo los que faltaban. -Eggman estaba molesto. Se le pasó el enfado al ver a su presa. - ¡Si han venido con mi querida Mari! Oye, perdona por la otra vez, fui muy cruel contigo pero me arrepiento muchísimo de lo que hice.  
-¡¡CALLA TU PUTA BOCA, BASTARDO!! -chilló Mari de furia.

Tanto Rouge como Omega distrajeron a Eggman. El erizo cargó con la chica hasta dejarla cerca de la cápsula, uniéndose más tarde a sus compañeros. Tails aprovechó para coger los transmisores de Eve y Afry, corriendo hasta Mari. El Doctor se dio cuenta de ese detalle. 

-¿ADÓNDE OS CREÉIS QUE VAIS? -gritó pulsando varios botones para cambiar el rumbo de su nave.  
-¡¡EH!! ¡¡EL CAMPO DE BATALLA ES ESTE, EGGMAN!! -Shadow desafió.-¡DA LA CARA, DESGRACIADO! ¡LUCHA CONTRA MÍ!  
-¡QUIEN ME BUSCA, ME ENCUENTRA, SHADOW! -Aceptó el duelo.

Mari tomó aire para cantar al lado de la cápsula. La esmeralda comenzó a brillar alocadamente, haciendo que se deteriorara la defensa de su recipiente.

-Lo he conseguido. -Perdió un poco el equilibrio por culpa del tobillo. -Argh, justo ahora.  
-Mari, ¿te has hecho daño por el camino? -Tails intentó auxiliarla.  
-No es gran cosa. ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora?  
-Tenemos un problema: se han roto dos de los tres transmisores. -observó preocupado.  
-¿Y hay plan B?

La pared de la sala fue reventada. El resto del grupo apareció.

-Creo que hemos llegado justo a tiempo. -Knuckles anunció.  
-¡¡Oh no!! ¡Afry está...! -Edith se puso pálida. -¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado?  
-Eggman estaba a punto de atacarme cuando Afry se metió por medio para salvarme. -Tails estaba cabizbajo.-No pude hacer nada.  
-Blaze y yo iremos a socorrer a Eve y a Afry. -se ofreció Cream.  
-Edith, vamos a pegarle una paliza a Eggman. -El equidna sugirió. -Que pague por lo que ha hecho.  
-De acuerdo. -La prima mayor lo siguió.

Se sumaron también Sonic y Amy. Silver, Tails y Mari quedaron al margen. 

-¿Necesitáis ayuda? -preguntó el erizo blanco.  
-Queda sacar la esmeralda, el plan inicial no puede ejecutarse. -El zorro estaba frustrado.  
-Creo que tengo una idea mejor. 

Silver se puso en posición para realizar un ataque. Extendió las manos, de él salió un aura turquesa yendo hacia la cápsula. Concentró toda su fuerza, la cápsula se fue abriendo sola lentamente. Tras un gran esfuerzo, se pudo abrir del todo. 

-Y ya está. -Silver cogió la joya. -Ha sido más complicado de lo que pensaba, estoy hecho polvo.  
-Eres un crack. -Mari aplaudió. -De verdad, nos has salvado el día.  
-Ya lo creo. -Tails sonrió. -Ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí. Ya no nos queda nada por hacer.

El combate entre el Doctor y los héroes estaba bastante igualado aunque Eggman estuviera solo. El resto se dio cuenta de que la esmeralda había sido conseguida, y era hora de largarse del sitio. 

-¡¡Gente!! ¡¡A pirarse ya!! -Sonic anunció.  
-Omega, coge a Afry y a Eve. -ordenó Rouge.  
-Entendido. 

Shadow fue hacia Silver, Mari y Tails. Recogió a la chica en brazos. Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Buen trabajo. -Felicitó. -En cuanto volvamos toca descansar.  
-¡¡AH NO!! ¡¡DE ESO NADA!! -chilló Eggman enfadado. 

Todos corrían como podían. Tails, Cream y Blaze se separaron del grupo en dirección al Tornado. Knuckles y Omega se cargaron una de las paredes que llevaba al exterior. Los demás evaluaban la situación mientras Eggman los seguía desde muy atrás. Había una gran caída, la única escapatoria era saltar.

-Pregunta, ¿alguno tiene vértigo? -dijo Amy.  
-Creo que la mejor pregunta sería si al tirarnos saldremos vivos. Estamos sobrevolando la playa. -dudó Edith.  
-Bueno, ¡¡alehop!! -Knuckles se tiró en picado.

Uno por uno fueron saltando. Cuando Eggman llegó al borde de la plataforma, sintió que su honor había sido mancillado nuevamente. Entre él y los héroes había una gran distancia que se agrandaba con la caída. El Tornado despegó, siguiéndolos. Entonces, Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun aparecieron en escena. 

-Doctor... -habló el pequeño.  
-¡¡MIRAD LO QUE HA PASADO POR VUESTRA CULPA!! Si los hubiérais pillado antes la esmeralda aún seguiría aquí.   
-Perdimos a Sonic de vista. - Bocoe y Decoe tenían miedo.  
-¡Y para colmo me han reventado el sistema de seguridad! -Eggman seguía recreándose.

La indignación y asco del científico hacia sus creaciones eran mayúsculos. 

-Se van a enterar... La próxima vez sabrán quién es el Doctor Eggman.

-

Tras la gran caída, al atardecer, hubo reunión en casa de las primas. Allí acostaron a Eve y a Afry, ambas desmayadas con Tails pendiente de ellas. Mari había sido atendida en una clínica cercana, con un vendaje en el tobillo. 

-Esguince de primer grado. -Comentó Edith. -Vas a tener que estar una semana de reposo, prima.   
-Qué se le va a hacer... -suspiró.

Eve empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco. Se incorporó, algo atontada. 

-Vaya, ¿qué me he perdido? -bromeó.  
-De todo un poco, pero ya está solucionado. -sonrió Amy.  
-Esto... ¿qué le ha pasado a Afry? -preguntó Eve extrañada.  
-Eggman le disparó un rayo. Iba a ser para Tails pero Afry se puso por medio. -explicó Blaze.  
-Afry, de verdad que lo siento.- El propio Tails se martirizaba.-Me has protegido aun habiéndome quedado paralizado. 

Sonic le puso una mano en el hombro en gesto de complicidad. El zorro abrazó al erizo un segundo. 

-Mari, ¿cómo tienes el pie? -preguntó Cream preocupada. - ¿Te duele mucho?  
-Ahí tirando. -intentó moverlo. -Ayy...  
-No te sobreesfuerces. -aconsejó Rouge.-Aunque siempre recordaré lo de la llama explosiva.  
-¿Llama explosiva? -Knuckles repitió. -¿Has conseguido sacar a la luz tu poder?  
-Algo sí, pero necesito practicar.   
-Bueno, voy a preparar la cena. -La prima mayor fue a la cocina. -Amy, Cream, Blaze, ¿me ayudáis?  
-Claro. -dijo la conejita.

Las cuatro abandonaron la sala para irse a la contigua. Eve se encaminó a la puerta para irse.

-Mis padres estarán preocupados. Ya va siendo hora de que me vaya. -concluyó, sonriente.-Gracias por haberos ocupado de mí.  
-Nosotros también nos vamos ya. -Comentó la murciélago.-Te acompañaremos por el camino.  
-Se agradece. - la de pelo azabache guiñó un ojo.  
-Eve, dame un toque cuando estés en casa. -Mari pidió.  
-Dalo por hecho.

Eve, Rouge, Shadow y Omega salieron de la casa. El día había sido bastante duro para todos. 

-Oye, Eve, ¿desde cuándo conoces a Mari? -le preguntó Rouge.  
-Pues desde que entramos a la Academia de Artes, hará unos tres añillos. Eso fue unos meses después de quedarse huérfana. Era una chica taciturna, en pleno trauma. Estaba todo el día triste. Un día vi sus dibujos y decidí lanzarme a hablar con ella, y desde entonces somos muy amigas. Tenemos a otra colega en el grupo llamada Merry. A ver si os la presentamos algún día.   
-¿Y cómo la ves ahora? -siguió hablando Rouge.  
-Ha dado un gran cambio, está mucho mejor que antes. Desde siempre ha sido muy apañada y buena persona, pero siempre esconde sus debilidades. Da mucho por otros pero sin recibir nada a cambio. Y creo que es a raíz de lo de sus padres que se comporta así. Le sigue costando tener contacto físico con otros, suele evitarlo. Es muy raro que ella lo empiece. Y sonreír ya ni os cuento... ahora se está soltando más. -Dejó caer.

Esa frase hizo meditar al equipo, especialmente a Shadow. ¿Qué habría querido decir Eve con eso? Éste último decidió intervenir. 

-Por curiosidad, Eve. ¿Qué es lo que le gusta a Mari? ¿Y lo que no le gusta? 

Hizo levantar sospechas, sorprendiendo a Eve y extrañando a Rouge y Omega.

-Jeje, no se me escapa ni una. -sonrió Eve maliciosamente.   
-¿Me lo vas a decir o no?   
-Pues a ella le encanta dibujar, tocar la guitarra, le gusta vestir con ropa y cosas estilo punk/rockero, las cosas retro tipo relojes de arena, de bolsillo... jugar a las cartas, los videojuegos, cantar, leer, escribir, las rosas, cosas adorables de manga y anime... Detesta los idiotas, a Eggman, que la estresen, le tiene pánico a las arañas, incluso llega a desmayarse; preocupar a otros por gilipolleces, los tipejos que insulten a su familia y amigos, y cosas así... ¿Tienes suficiente o te hago la lista completa?  
-Ya me las apaño, gracias. ¿Y qué valora en otros?   
-Sí que estás hablador... -Rouge estaba muy atenta.  
-Comportamiento anormal de Shadow. Valorando estrategia de conversación alternativa. Iniciando análisis. -Omega comentó.  
-Le gustan los chicos serios, que tengan la cabeza bien puesta, maduros, que sepan estar, sinceros, en los que se pueda confiar... y os adelanto que a ella le gusta alguien.

Shadow se quedó pensativo. Su semblante se tornó inquieto y algo triste. Antes de que Eve pudiera hablar, se adelantó enfadado y sacó su esmeralda.

-¡¡Pero, Shadow!! ¿Adónde vas? -Rouge exclamó.

Desapareció al instante. 

-¡Será posible! Menudo aguafiestas. –Rouge dijo indignada.  
-Vaya chasco, pero así mantenemos el suspense. –Eve sonrió resignada.  
-Rouge, tenemos que buscarlo. –Omega informó.  
-Pero antes… ¿me lo dirás, Eve?  
-Venga, pero no digas nada de esto a nadie. –Eve se agachó para estar a la misma altura que Rouge.

La chica le susurró algunas palabras. Rouge sonrió confidente. La murciélago y el robot se despidieron de la chica.

-

Tails vigilaba a Afry durante la madrugada por si despertaba. Era el único que se había quedado despierto. Estaban en su cuarto. La chica estaba inconsciente aún. Empezó a moverse.

-Uf... ¿Dónde estoy? -preguntó atontada.  
-Afry... menos mal. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
-Siento que me cuesta moverme, pero nada más. ¿Qué pasó al final con la esmeralda?  
-La hemos conseguido, aunque no fue fácil. Eve por su parte se llevó un buen golpe como tú. Mari quedó lesionada del tobillo tras usar sus poderes. Causó una explosión bastante potente.  
-Conque soy la única que no sabe usarlos. –sonrió triste. - Me siento algo inútil. Aún no he conseguido hacer nada de provecho para el grupo. Tengo la sensación de que soy un estorbo.  
-Yo no lo creo. Afry, me salvaste. Una vez más. No eres inútil, eres noble y una chica fantástica. -Sonrió agradecido. -Seguro que lo consigues pronto. Creo en ti.

Afry sonrió complacida. Se hizo un silencio ameno entre ambos. Ella nunca había estado tan a gusto con nadie antes. 

-Por cierto, Tails. ¿Has estado despierto todo este rato?  
-Bueno... -se puso colorado. -No podía dormir y decidí quedarme contigo. Ahora me he quedado a gusto al verte recuperada.   
-Eres un encanto, de veras. -alabó mientras le daba un abrazo.

El gesto hizo que Tails se pusiera algo nervioso y feliz a la vez. Él salió de la habitación mientras Afry se despedía con la mano. Segundos más tarde, ella se puso a dormir.

-

A la mañana siguiente, Edith se levantó y fue preparando el desayuno. Se encontró a Knuckles en el sofá tumbado, mirando al techo, reflexivo. Prestó atención a la chica.

-Estás muy madrugadora, Edith. -habló el equidna.  
-Bueno, hay cosas que hacer.   
-Todos tenemos nuestros derechos y deberes. Y si ninguno se cumple entonces la situación es grave.  
-Cierto, aunque a veces me gustaría tener más tiempo para mí misma. -la joven tenía mirada triste.

Knuckles estaba dispuesto a escuchar. Edith se sinceró con él.

-Tuve que asumir muchísimas responsabilidades de golpe cuando todo pasó. La muerte de nuestros padres fue un gran golpe bajo. Y como era la mayor, me tocó la mayoría del trabajo. Tampoco podía dejar que Mari y Afry se ocuparan de todo, eran muy jóvenes. Estuvimos con nuestro abuelo por un año hasta que murió, luego fui yo sola.  
-Yo llevo casi toda mi vida aislado, vigilando la Esmeralda Maestra. El templo donde está es en realidad una isla móvil. Se instaló en vuestro mundo de pura casualidad. Apenas tenía relación con la gente hasta que conocí a Sonic y a Tails. Siempre me había centrado en mis deberes como guardián. En mis ratos inactivos me ponía a explorar por ahí cuando sabía que la esmeralda estaba a salvo de ladrones, pero sentía que me faltaba algo.  
-Tú y yo somos muy parecidos, Knuckles. Y te admiro por tu determinación y fuerza de voluntad.  
-¿En serio? -se sonrojó Knuckles. -Vaya, gracias... Yo también te admiro... incluso en los momentos difíciles sonríes y sigues para adelante echando tus penas atrás. Y lo cierto es que compenetras bien con la gente.  
-¿Tú crees?   
-No creo, lo pienso. Y honestamente, es así.

Recobraron la compostura cuando empezaron a aparecer los otros por el salón. Pasado un rato, Afry bajó por las escaleras.

-¡Afry! -La prima mayor se alegró de verla.-¿Cómo te encuentras?  
-Gracias a Tails mucho mejor. Estuvo pendiente de mí todo el rato hasta que me desperté.  
-Bueno, no es para tanto. -dijo Tails sonrojado algo nervioso.  
-¿Ves cómo te dije que se iba a poner bien? -Sonic le dio un codazo.  
-¿Y Mari? -La prima mediana miró a su alrededor.   
-Fuimos a su cuarto antes, había una nota en la puerta que ponía: “Ya me he tomado la medicación, no molestar.” -Blaze recordó.  
-Eso me suena o a que está durmiendo o hartándose de dibujar. Se estará preparando para la exposición que tiene en su Academia. -Edith meditó.  
-¿Expo de arte? -se interesó Silver.  
-Sí, han querido hacerle un pequeño homenaje a tía Light. -continuó Afry. -Ella era también una artista.   
-Sería genial ir todos juntos, ¿no creéis? -Cream estaba entusiasmada.   
-Después de tanto batallar con Eggman nos merecemos un descanso. -Amy concluyó.

-

Pasaron las horas. Llamaron a la puerta de la casa de las primas Blackmoon. Se presentó Eve junto con una chica más alta que ella, le sacaba más de una cabeza. Algo más morena, de pelo largo ondulado castaño con mechas violetas y ojos verdes. Vestía una camisa blanca con corbata, vaqueros negros y desportivas celestes. 

-¡Buenaas! -saludó Eve.   
-¡Hola! -Afry las recibió.  
-¿Quién es tu amiga, Eve? -Knuckles quiso saber.  
-Una que ha querido mantener el suspense hasta ahora. La desaparecida entre los telones, Merry Stevens, mejor conocida como Chikane. -comentó la recién llegada.  
-Doña Ego está de vuelta. -Eve se llevó la mano a la cara. -Ha estado liada con arte dramático, haciendo pruebas de cásting.   
-Sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí. -se rio Chikane. -¿Sigue sopa Mari?  
-Le subimos la comida antes. Tenía cara de estar bastante ausente. Su cuarto estaba hecho un desastre entre su ordenador y cuadernos de dibujo. -Amy comentó.   
-Seguro que se anima con vosotras. -Sonic sonrió. 

Ambas chicas subieron las escaleras para ir a la habitación de su amiga. Aporrearon la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta, abrieron de golpe. Mari pegó un bote del susto en su cama. 

-¡¡Me cago en la hostia puta!! -exclamó.  
-Bua, vaya recibimiento. -bromeó Chikane. -¿Así me saludas tras casi un mes sin vernos?   
-Normal que no te enteraras, ¿cascos a todo trapo? -Eve señaló unos auriculares que llevaba Mari colgados en el cuello.  
-Quería concentrarme. -se encogió de hombros la de pelo castaño. -He estado durmiendo toda la mañana, las pastillas me han dejado KO en la cama. Gracias a las dos por venir. ¿Has conocido a los demás, Chikane?  
-Eve me ha estado actualizando todo, aparte de lo que escribíamos por el grupo. Me ha contado sobre cierto chico. -la de ojos verdes sonreía maliciosamente.   
-¿Tú también? Os odio. A las dos. -se tiró a la almohada.   
-Vengaaa, no te pongas así. ¿Se ha pasado a verte? -Chikane siguió insistiendo.  
-Él tiene que hacer sus cosas también. Recuerda que tenemos la expo. -Mari replicó.  
-¿Y va a ir? -Eve quiso saber.

La lisiada meditó unos segundos. Realmente no tenía ni idea: no tuvo ocasión ni de hablar con él, mucho menos invitarlo. 

-Ni idea. Ni se ha dignado en pasarse por aquí. -admitió. -No sé ni cómo localizarlo, ni nada.  
-A unas malas, que mire los carteles que hay por ahí en la calle y pregunte, que no le cuesta. -sugirió la amiga más alta.   
-Igualmente están invitados, hablamos con la dire esta mañana. ¡Hostia, Chikane! - la bajita recordó.  
-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó esta.   
-Que no se lo hemos dicho al resto. El alcalde nos condecorará en la exposición.  
-Aaaah, cierto.   
-Vaya par. -Mari se llevó la mano a la cara. 

-

Eggman deambulaba por la ciudad junto con sus robots. Reparó en varios carteles repartidos por doquier: escaparates, edificios, incluso estaban en pantallas gigantes. Anunciaban una exposición de arte muy especial.

-¡Doctor! Mira eso. -Bokkun señaló con el dedo. - ¡Es la madre de Mari!

Eggman inspeccionó el cartel. “HOMENAJE A LIGHT BLACKMOON. EXPOSICIÓN DE ARTE EN LA ACADEMIA DE ARTES DE STATION SQUARE DE LOS ALUMNOS. DÍAS 20 AL 29 DE MAYO.” 

-¿Mari es una artista? -Decoe parecía interesado.  
-Por lo menos su madre sí lo es. -observó Bocoe.   
-Ooh, vamos entonces. Empieza el próximo viernes -dijo Eggman entusiasmado. - A mí siempre me ha gustado el arte.  
-¿Desde cuándo? -preguntó Bokkun extrañado.  
-Desde este instante.

-

Robert comprobó satisfecho que el grupo había acudido al laboratorio nada más convocarlos por teléfono. Hablaron de realizar un entrenamiento especial y analizar las constantes de las primas, investigando más a fondo sus nuevas habilidades. Aparecieron Edith, Afry, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Blaze y Sonic.

-Me alegra veros por aquí, chicos. ¿Listos para el entrenamiento? -observó que faltaba gente. -¿Sólo estáis vosotros?  
-Mari tiene que guardar reposo en casa, se hizo un esguince bastante feo. Silver y Amy se han quedado para acompañarla. -explicó la prima mayor. 

El profesor hizo una ligera mueca de desagrado. Llamó la atención de Sonic, Tails y Knuckles.

-Qué faena. -comentó Robert. -Espero que se recupere pronto.   
-Gracias. -La prima mediana hizo una reverencia.

Robert guió al grupo por un pasillo lleno de salas de control hasta llegar a una sala muy amplia con un panel en el suelo. Había además un muñeco de pruebas.

-Es un prototipo que he preparado para averiguar la magnitud de vuestros poderes. Edith, empieza tú primero. Colócate en este panel. -el científico señaló.

Edith bajó por unas escaleras y se puso en el lugar indicado.

-Muy bien, apunta a ese muñeco que ves ahí, con todas tus fuerzas.

Concentró una bocanada de viento a su alrededor y disparó hacia el muñeco. Lo reventó de un tajo.

-¡¡Estupendo, Edith!! -Knuckles aplaudió.  
-A ver si saco a luz mi poder. -Afry sonrió triste.  
-Seguro que sí. Ten paciencia. -animó Tails. -De todas formas, tienes ya un poder: levantar la moral de todos.  
-Tómatelo con calma. No es bueno estresarse. -aconsejó Blaze.  
-Gracias, chicos. -dijo Afry más animada.

-

-¿Puedo pasar, Mari? -se oyó a Silver detrás de la puerta.  
-Claro. 

El erizo blanco entró con un paquete de galletas con trozos de chocolate. La chica estaba con la pierna estirada en la cama, dibujando en un cuaderno mientras veía una serie en su ordenador de sobremesa.

-Pensé que tendrías hambre, es hora de merendar. -sonrió, tendiéndole el paquete.  
-Gracias. Perdón por incordiaros a Amy y a ti. -bajó la cabeza.  
-¡Qué va! -movió las manos, desconcertado por la respuesta tan inesperada. -A veces pienso que nosotros somos los que incordiamos. Habéis sido muy amables en acogernos a Blaze y a mí junto con el resto en vuestro hogar.  
-Para nada, es un placer. -sonrió levemente. -Viene bien contar con vosotros para la escolta y cuidar de la casa. Las tres antes teníamos la agenda muy apretada.  
-Me lo imagino, tuvo que ser una faena. -se rascó la cabeza.   
-¿Y Amy?  
-Contabilizando gastos, comida y demás. Hemos estado también regando las plantas.  
-Nuevamente gracias. Aunque... hay algo que no entiendo, Silver.  
-Di. -respondió atento.  
-Blaze y tú teníais ganas de ir a la sección dedicada a mi padre, sin embargo, con lo que pasó el otro día no pudisteis. Me parece raro que te hayas quedado habiendo ocasión.   
-Que yo sepa, no se va a mover de ahí. Además... quería saber qué viste en el despacho.  
-Quizá me haya emparanoiado más de la cuenta. Últimamente he estado pensando acerca de cosas que no me cuadran. -negó con la cabeza.  
-Por lo que me han contado, y he visto de primera mano, eres bastante espabilada mentalmente, no creo que sea ninguna paranoia. -analizó. - Puedes contármelo.  
-Me extraña que la caja fuerte que saqué del cajón del escritorio de mi padre estuviera limpia pese a la suciedad. Es como si la hubieran manoseado, buscando cómo abrirla. Evidentemente no se podía, ya que tengo las llaves, pero me faltan pruebas acusatorias.  
-¿Sospechas de Robert?  
-No sabría decirte...  
-Sea lo que fuere, la caja es tuya y los datos están copiados, incluso las contraseñas. Lo mejor será ver cómo evoluciona la situación. Eso sí, lo más importante...  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Que te toca descansar, caray! -Regañó. -¡Todo el día que si trabajo, que si Eggman, lo que sea! Hablo en serio, se te ve exhausta.  
-Vale, mami. 

Ese comentario dejó a Silver pasmado. Ambos rompieron a reír.

-Misión cumplida, sacarte una buena carcajada. -Celebró. -te queda mejor una sonrisa.  
-Eres muy buen tío, Silver. Gracias, de corazón.   
-Para eso están los amigos. -guiñó el ojo.  
-Oye, me han dicho que vienes del futuro, ¿es cierto?  
-Sí. Tengo ciertos asuntos por aquí que arreglar. -se puso serio. -Para evitar un mal futuro.  
-Espero que los puedas solucionar. -animó.  
-Eres la primera que no me pregunta sobre mi época. -Observó.  
-No quiero interferir con tus quehaceres, un mínimo cambio puede alterarlo todo. Cuantos menos, mejor. -Aseguró. -Y me suelo estresar con esas cosas, prefiero no saberlo.   
-Lo aprecio, Mari. Quizá cuando se solucione te lo cuente. -sonrió.  
-Como quieras.

-

-Enana, algo me huele raro. -Chikane le dijo a Eve mientras paseaban.

Volvían de haber visitado a su amiga a su casa. Habían echado el rato, incluso se ofrecieron a recoger su obra para llevarla a la exposición, pero se negó ya que estaba sin acabar. Ni siquiera las dejó ver qué estaba haciendo.

-¿El qué? -respondió Eve.  
-¿Dónde andará Shadow? No ha dado señales de vida desde que estuviste de charla confidencial cuando te llevaron a casa.   
-¿Habrá ocurrido algo con Eggman?   
-No creo, por lo que me has dicho. Hubiera ido corriendo a avisar.   
-¿Y qué hacemos?   
-Ir a buscarlo. -propuso triunfal. Sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo esperanzador. -Y nada de escaquearse.  
-De acuerdo. -dijo convencida. Chocaron los cinco sellando el trato.


	8. Alianza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cambio de bando...¿para bien?

Shadow, Rouge y Omega estaban en una terraza en lo alto de un edificio. Se quedaron contemplando el panorama, era casi de noche. El erizo observaba el horizonte con la mirada perdida. En la mano tenía una rosa azul de tela. 

-¿Ahora dudas? -la murciélago habló. - Ella no es tu María, es obvio.  
-Eso ya lo sé. -respondió Shadow bastante seco. -Mari me gusta porque es Mari.   
-¿Te gusta? -indagó más.  
-Claro que me gusta, es buena chica. Es muy madura, tiene sus ideas claras y es francamente muy valiente por enfrentarse a lo que la rodea. Pero se siente muy sola interiormente.  
-Sabes dónde está su casa. Si quieres ir a verla, nos lo dices. -ofreció Rouge. - Ya llevamos tres días sin contacto. Así le das eso que llevas.   
-Shadow, tu comportamiento es irracional. -Omega opinó. -Está fuera de toda lógica. En circunstancias normales habrías ido sin importar lo que pasara.  
-Omega tiene razón. ¿Qué te frena? -El interés de Rouge estaba creciendo. -Puedes contárnoslo.  
-Hablar facilitará la resolución del problema. -El robot se implicó aún más, dispuesto a escuchar. 

Se había hecho un silencio. Le tomó tiempo responder.

-Tal vez ella no me vea de la forma en la que la veo yo. -confesó. Shadow sonó algo apagado.  
-¡¡Por fin!! 

Eve dijo triunfal mientras jadeaba. Chikane escrutó al grupo. Parecía que las dos chicas se habían pegado una buena carrera, estaban algo sudorosas.

-Sí que habéis sido difíciles de encontrar. -Chikane se rascó la cabeza.  
-Analizando persona sin identificar. -Omega se puso a escanear. -No supone una amenaza.  
-Lo es para mi paciencia. -Eve se llevó la mano a la cara. -Merry, amiga nuestra.   
-Podéis llamarme Chikane. -dijo amigablemente.  
-Aaah, la que nos comentaste. -Rouge se interesó. -Un placer. Las amigas de Mari son amigas nuestras. -guiñó el ojo. -Rouge, cazatesoros profesional, amante de las joyas y del glamour. Este es Omega y el que tiene complejo de querer ser príncipe azul es Shadow.   
-Deja de inventarte cosas. -se molestó este último. -¿A qué se debe la visita?  
-Vaya, qué simpático. No sé si le levantará la moral a Mari, ¿eh? -Chikane le metió un codazo ligero a Eve.   
-¿Qué le ha pasado a Mari? -En su mirada había leve nerviosismo.  
-Está de bajona. -Eve se encogió de hombros. - La exposición que estamos haciendo la trae loca.  
-¿Una expo? ¿De arte? -La murciélago prestó mucha atención. Parecía maquinar algo.  
-Sí, os quería invitar personalmente. -insistió Chikane. -Pero con la pierna... como que no puede. Y no tenía forma de localizaros, así que le hicimos el favor.  
-Qué honorazo, chicas. Toca ponerse guapos, ¿verdad, compis? -Rouge miró a sus compañeros sonriente.   
-¿Aceptáis entonces? -Los ojos naranjas de Eve se iluminaron.  
-No hay inconveniente. -respondió Shadow.  
-Tú, cagando leches a buscar a Mari y decírselo a la cara. -Chikane señaló al erizo. -No me valen excusas.   
-No eres mi jefa para darme órdenes. -replicó.   
-Yo que tú le haría caso, Shadow. Se puede poner muy pesada. -Eve recomendó. -Además, te conviene.  
-Eso mismo. ¿Vas a perder una oportunidad así? -Rouge siguió presionando. -¿Dejarás que la pobre chica siga amargada mientras está recuperándose? Hora de lucirse, principito.

Sin decir palabra, se echó a la carrera. El resto del grupo quedó a la espera de que volviera.

-

Mari no podía evitar sentirse inútil. Estaba encerrada en su cuarto. Salvo Apollo, evitó tener contacto con el resto. Se quedó abrazando al animal mientras veía la tele. Le pareció escuchar que alguien aporreaba la ventana. Echó la cortina hacia un lado: Shadow estaba agazapado en el alféizar. Señaló hacia el cierre para que abriera. Ella, con dificultad, levantó el pestillo, dejándolo pasar.

Nada más entrar, ella le dio un abrazo. Él decidió corresponderla, quedando en silencio por unos segundos. Al separarse, el erizo vio que la chica tenía expresión melancólica.

-Me alegra verte. -comentó ella.  
-Tu cara no me dice lo mismo.   
-No te voy a engañar, he estado algo molesta con esta situación. -resopló. -Y que estuvierais desaparecidos no ayudaba nada.  
-Por lo de tu expo, ¿no?  
-¿Cómo lo...? -abrió más los ojos de sorpresa.  
-Eve y Chikane me lo han contado. Tenemos pensado ir.  
-¿De verdad?   
-Sí.  
-Gracias. -sonrió.   
-Deberíamos estar en contacto para concretar detalles e ir hablando. -sugirió él. -Te escribo mi número en el móvil.  
-Vale, dame el tuyo y te anoto el mío. 

Teclearon rápidamente en el teléfono del otro. El erizo tenía expresión algo culpable.

-Siento no haber podido visitarte antes. Tenía que aclararme la mente, andaba saturado.  
-Nada, no hay problema. -negó con la cabeza. Se fijó en la rosa que tenía consigo. -¡Oh!  
-¿Te gusta?  
-Es muy bonita.   
-Toda tuya. -se la ofreció con la mano. - Espero que te recuperes pronto.   
-Qué detalle, muchas, pero que muchas gracias. -tenía una gran sonrisa sincera y pura. -Es curioso que hayas cogido este color.  
-Supuse que el azul es tu color favorito. Lo sueles llevar normalmente.  
-Supones bien. Este color índigo es el que más me gusta. -tocó los pétalos con delicadeza.  
-Tengo que irme. Avísame por cualquier cosa.  
-Buenas noches. Y oye...  
-Dime.  
-Avísame cuando llegues a donde estés, ¿vale? Para saber que estás bien.  
-De acuerdo. Buenas noches. -sonrió burlonamente.

Shadow saltó por la ventana, yéndose por donde había entrado. Mari se echó para atrás en la cama, bastante feliz con la rosa en la mano. Apollo se la quedó mirando con algo de enfado.

-Oye, tú eres mi nene, eso que no se te olvide. -acarició las plumas de su cabeza. 

Le pitó el móvil.

BlackWind: ya volví.

MariStar: gracias por acordarte. Que tengas buenas noches ;)

BlackWind: Lo mismo digo, nos vemos.

-

Era sábado, 14 de mayo. Solo faltaba un día para el cumpleaños de Afry. Esta estaba entusiasmada yendo hacia una tienda de música con toque retro. Hoy vestía de forma diferente; chaqueta vaquera, camisa de media manga con cuello de barco, falda plisada con medias y mocasines, además llevaba bombín. Tails, Eve, Chikane y Mari la estaban espiando detrás de una planta enorme en un parque enfrente de la tienda. La prima más joven tenía una tobillera. Podía andar de nuevo, pero con dificultad.

-¿Por qué estamos espiando a Afry? -preguntó Tails extrañado.  
-Mañana es su cumpleaños y vamos a averiguar qué le gustaría como regalo. -dijo Mari confidente. - He querido que nos acompañaras, Tails. Parece que te llevas muy bien con ella.  
-Lo cierto es que sí. -dijo él sonriendo. -Quiero regalarle algo porque lo merece, es una chica espléndida.  
-Uuuuh, aquí hay tema. -Chikane sugirió. -Esto parece un culebrón.  
-La mecánica del corazón. -Eve se rio.  
-Ey, atentos. -Mari llamó la atención.

Afry se quedó mirando a una colección de discos. Tenía cara de circunstancia.

-Y yo me pregunto, ¿por qué las cosas guays son siempre las más caras? Es que no lo entiendo ni yo. Asco de vida.

Ella se fue en dirección a una pastelería. Decidió comprar unos dulces. El grupo se acercó a la zona donde ella había estado parada. Vieron una edición coleccionista de un recopilatorio de varios grupos de rock. Miraron la etiqueta del precio y les pareció excesivo.

-¿Así que eso es lo que quiere tu prima, Mari? -preguntó Chikane.  
-Joder, qué burrada de precio. Es demasiado caro. -Eve seguía asimilando.  
-Pero bueno, vamos a darle una alegría por una vez. -Mari se mostró flexible.- Un cumpleaños es una vez al año, ¿no? Podríamos comprarlo entre todos si cada uno pone de su parte.  
-No es mala idea. -Tails aprobó. -vamos a consultarlo con los demás sin que se dé cuenta.

-

Nada más volver, Mari puso al corriente a su prima Edith y a los demás. La prima mayor tenía el pelo mojado de haberse duchado, llevaba una camisa de manga larga caqui, pantalón vaquero corto y sandalias romanas plateadas.

-Lo que propones está bien, Mari. -Edith sopesó. -Pero... ¿quién se va a encargar de ir a comprar el regalo con el dinero de todos?   
-Si vamos todos a la vez sospechará. -Puntualizó Knuckles. -Y es que encima hay que pedir la tarta.  
-Y también hay que distraerla. -secundó Sonic.-o si no la sorpresa se chafará.  
-Creo que ya tenemos a la persona indicada. -Mari miró a Tails con malicia. - ¿A que sí, Tails?   
-¿Yo? -preguntó extrañado.   
-Sí, tú. -Chikane insistió. -No nos falles.  
-Yo me quedaré aquí con Cream y Tails para distraer a Afry. -Blaze se ofreció.  
-Yo por mi parte iré a encargar la tarta. -propuso Edith. - ¿Quién se viene conmigo?  
-Te acompaño con Silver y Sonic. -Knuckles se animó a acompañarla.  
-Pues entonces nosotras iremos a la tienda de música. -acordó Mari. -Eve, Chikane, Amy, ¿vamos?  
-Me encantaría. Será genial dar un paseo por la ciudad. -Amy estaba bastante entusiasta.

Se disponían a salir en el mismo momento en el que Afry entraba de vuelta. La prima mediana reaccionó extrañada.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿A dónde vais? -quiso saber la recién llegada.  
-Me toca hacer la compra. -comentó la prima mayor.  
-Nosotras vamos a irnos a dar una vuelta. -la prima pequeña siguió.  
-¡Os acompaño! -La mediana quería unirse.  
-De eso nada, he visto tu cuarto y está desordenado. A limpiarlo ya. -Edith señaló al piso de arriba.  
-¿No te habrás confundido con el de Mari? -Afry miró a su prima de reojo.  
-Yo ojeé tu cuarto esta mañana y no es que esté para echarle flores. -suspiró Blaze.  
-¡Vamos a ordenar la casa, Afry! -Cream intentó convencerla. - Aprovechemos que los demás se van.  
-Y también a limpiar mi avión, la carrocería está hecha un desastre del Egg Carrier. -Tails se rascó la cabeza.  
-Bueno, ¡que os vaya bien! - se despidió Afry.

-

Edith, Knuckles, Silver y Sonic iban hacia la pastelería cuando vieron a Rouge babeando delante de un escaparate de una joyería. 

-Aish, preciosidades por todas partes. -dijo esta ensimismada.  
-¿Ya estamos con las joyas, Rouge? -preguntó Knuckles.

Ella apartó la vista del mostrador, prestando atención al grupo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Rouge? -Silver intervino.  
-Estaba esperando a Shadow y a Omega, se supone que venían para acá.  
-¿Buscáis a Eggman? -Edith mostró interés.  
-A eso vamos. ¿Y vosotros qué?   
-A pedir una tarta. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Afry , le queremos dar una sorpresa. Si os queréis apuntar, invitados quedáis. -habló Sonic.  
-Ajam, ya veo. -asintió la murciélago. -Intentaremos ir a felicitarla. ¿Y Mari?   
-Está con Chikane, Eve y Amy en una tienda de música del parque. -informó Silver.

-

-Este sitio es precioso. -Amy giró sobre sí misma, contemplando el paisaje. -Me gustaría que Sonic y yo fuéramos por aquí durante una cita.  
-Déjaselo caer, seguro que no se niega. -Eve sugirió.  
-Aish calla. -se ruborizó, feliz. -¿Y a vosotras os gusta alguien?  
-Tengo fichada a una rubia en nuestra Academia. -Chikane tenía sonrisa bobalicona en la cara. -Es demasiado adorable y baila estupendamente. Aiko... -soñaba despierta.  
-Yo por ahora voy a mi bola. -Eve se rascó la cabeza. -Quien caiga, caerá.  
\- ¿Y tú, Mari? -Amy insistió.

De repente, el móvil de esta última comenzó a sonar. Se apartó a un lado para poder hablar, atendiendo a la llamada.

-¿S-Sí? -respondió ella.  
-Mari, ¿dónde estás? -sonó desde el otro lado de la línea.   
-Pues cerca de la tienda de música Soul Records.   
-Me dirijo allí con Rouge y Omega. ¿Te pillamos en mal momento?  
-Para nada. Es solo algo rápido. Entrar y conseguir una cosa.  
-Vale, ahora nos vemos.  
-Entendido, hasta luego. -sonrió ella.

Las caras de Amy, Eve y Chikane lo decían todo. Mari quería que la tierra la tragara.

-¿Quién era? -La de pelo negro sonreía maliciosamente.   
-¿Un señorito bastante huraño y que va de malote? -Chikane levantaba las cejas varias veces con una amplia sonrisa.  
-¡Lo sabía! ¡Tal para cual!-celebró Amy.  
-Dejadlo ya, joder. -Mari se ruborizó. -Sólo es un buen amigo.  
-¡Conque era él! -Eve matizó.   
-¿Qué te ha dicho? -La eriza rosa quería saberlo todo.  
-Me ha dicho que venía con Rouge y Omega.   
-Si queréis que os dejemos solos, nos lo decís. -Chikane guiñó el ojo.  
-Bueno, vamos a comprar ya el disco que si no se nos hará tarde. -Mari esquivó las palabras de sus amigas, entrando en la tienda.

-

Tras comprar el disco, Mari consiguió también unas cuerdas de guitarra y una púa al igual que Chikane. Cuando las cuatro chicas salieron de la tienda, Shadow, Rouge y Omega ya estaban esperando a su encuentro.

-Buenas. -saludó Rouge.- ¿Qué habéis comprado?  
-El regalito sorpresa de Afry. -Explicó Mari.  
-¿Y qué estabais haciendo por aquí? -preguntó Amy.  
-Íbamos a espiar a nuestro amigo del alma Eggman. -Shadow comentó. - y se supone que está por esta zona.  
-Debemos exterminarlo. -puntualizó Omega. -Arsenal de misiles listo para el lanzamiento.  
-Me gusta tu forma de pensar. -Chikane aprobó.

De repente, en una calle paralela a la que estaban, se escuchó un ruido. Se acercaron a una esquina sigilosamente, escondiéndose detrás de varias plantas. Observaron que Eggman estaba echándoles la bronca a sus robots de una forma bastante violenta.

-¡¡Ya estoy más que harto de vosotros!! NADIE, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE SE ESCAPA DE MÍ. ¿PERO QUÉ OS HABÉIS CREÍDO DICIENDO QUE OS REBELÁIS CONTRA MÍ?  
-¡Somos nosotros los que estamos hartos de ti! -chilló Bokkun.  
-¡¡Cansados de que nos sobreexplotes!! -continuó Bocoe.  
-¡¡Y agotados de tener que cumplir tus órdenes!! -terminó Decoe.

El grupo se mantuvo expectante, asimilando lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mari tenía una mezcla de preocupación, tristeza y rabia. Siguieron viendo la escena. Eggman cogió unos imanes, tirándoselos a sus robots encima. Estos reaccionaron de una forma muy brusca, estropeándose.

-¡¡AHÍ TENÉIS UN REGALITO DE DESPEDIDA, PANDA DE TRAIDORES!! -se despidió Eggman enfadado. 

El Doctor abandonó la zona con su nave. Mari corrió desde escondite para ayudar a Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun. Shadow salió tras ella junto con los demás. Los tres robots estaban agonizando de dolor. Ella consiguió quitar los imanes dándose varios calambrazos en el intento. Cayó al suelo algo aturdida.

-¡¡Mari!! -dijeron a coro las chicas.

Omega apuntó con varios proyectiles a los imanes, destrozándolos con éxito. Bokkun, Decoe y Bocoe se recuperaron al instante. Se sintieron extraños recibiendo ayuda de la chica a la que en un principio consideraban enemiga, la presa de su creador.

-¿Por qué nos has ayudado? -preguntó Bokkun extrañado.  
-¿Necesito una razón para ayudar a quienes sufren? Esos imanes os podrían haber provocado un gran cortocircuito.   
-Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun... - empezó a hablar Rouge. -¿Entonces lo que dijisteis el otro día era verdad?  
-Totalmente cierto. -Bocoe estaba abatido.  
-Nos sentimos desesperanzados al negarnos entrar en vuestro equipo y no pudimos disculparnos con Mari como es debido por lo que pasó con los androides. -explicó Decoe triste.  
-¿Me buscasteis expresamente para pedirme disculpas? -preguntó Mari sorprendida. -¿Aquel día?  
-Sí. Nos dijeron que no podíamos verte en ese momento y Knuckles nos echó a patadas.-contestaron los tres cabizbajos.  
-Así que... ¿sois ya de los buenos? -preguntó Chikane.   
-¿Nos juráis por vuestra palabra que no estáis mintiendo? -insistió Shadow.  
-Lo juramos. -dijeron Decoe y Bocoe.  
-¿Estás enfadada con nosotros, Mari? Si es así, haremos lo que nos digas. Nos lo merecemos por despreciables. -lloriqueó Bokkun.   
-Con quien estoy indignada es con Eggman. ¿Cómo se atreve a faltaros el respeto de esa manera? Vosotros podéis sentir, y como seres con vida, aunque sea artificial, tenéis todo el derecho a vivir dignamente. -argumentó. -Pese a todo, os habéis atrevido a enfrentaros a Eggman por vuestra cuenta y es un logro enorme. Encima hicisteis el esfuerzo de intentar hablar conmigo cuando lo pasé muy mal. Eso es algo que yo tengo muy en cuenta. -Sonrió tierna. -Ahora sois libres de hacer lo que queráis. Es una oportunidad de desarrollaros como individuos, aprovechadla bien. 

Los tres abrazaron a la chica con ojos llorosos.

-

Afry limpiaba la casa, desganada, con ayuda de Tails, Blaze y Cream. Mientras quitaba el polvo de los estantes del salón, pasó el plumero por un estante de fotos familiares. Las miró con nostalgia, especialmente una de una pareja: el hombre era como Light, piel clara, pelo negro y ojos marrones, bastante risueño. La mujer tenía el mismo color de pelo y ojos de Afry. Tails se acercó a su lado para verla mejor.

-¿Tus padres, Afry? -preguntó él. Blaze y Cream se unieron a mirar también.   
-Sí, Christopher y Karina Blackmoon. -explicó ella. -Él era escritor y ella fotógrafa.   
-Se ven buena gente. Te pareces mucho a tu madre físicamente, y tienes también un aire a tu padre, por lo menos en esa foto. -Blaze observó.  
-Me lo solían decir mucho. Y mirad, estos de aquí son los de Edith, mis tíos Erick y Mireia. -la foto que destacó era de otra pareja: él también tenía el pelo negro, largo recogido en una coleta, similar al estilo de Light. Se diferenciaba de sus hermanos por tener la piel morena y ojos azules, como Edith. De Mireia ella cogió el color de pelo, la mujer era de piel morena, pelo castaño liso recogido y ojos miel.  
-¿Eran trillizos? -Cream quería saber más. -son casi idénticos.  
-Sí. Curioso, ¿eh? -Afry sonreía con tristeza. -Aunque no estén físicamente conmigo siempre los tendré en mi corazón.  
-Muy cierto, Afry. Ellos estarán contentos por ti allá arriba. Viéndote crecer y sabiendo que te has convertido en una gran chica.

Se sintió halagada por las palabras de Tails, lo estimaba mucho. Entraron por la puerta Edith, Sonic, Knuckles y Silver cargados con bolsas de supermercado.

-Bienvenidos. –los recibió Cream.  
-¿Habéis conseguido eso? –susurró Blaze.  
-Lo recogeremos mañana temprano. Ya la están haciendo. –respondió Knuckles.  
-Con lo buenos que parecían esos pasteles… me hubiera gustado comerme los de chocolate. –Silver estaba algo desilusionado.  
-Ya nos lo zamparemos mañana. –animó Sonic.  
-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿HABÉIS COMPRADO PASTELES Y NO ME HABÉIS DICHO NADA? ¡¡TRAIDORES ESO NO SE HACE!! – Afry reaccionó de forma brusca lloriqueando mientras sacudía a Edith de un lado para otro.  
-¡¡QUE NO HEMOS COMPRADO PASTELES!! –Edith se zafó de ella. –Mientras hacíamos las compras pasamos por el escaparate y los vimos. Mira que llegas a ser golosa.  
-¿Y qué le hago? Alegran la vida. -se encogió de hombros.

Un rato más tarde, aparecieron Chikane, Amy, Eve, Rouge, Omega, Mari y Shadow. Estaban bastante serios.

-Os tenemos que hablar de un asunto. -informó Shadow. -hay cambio de planes.  
-¿Sobre qué? -Sonic se inquietó.

Omega llamó a Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun. Se mantenían al margen, a cierta distancia de los demás. Provocaron inmediata desconfianza.

-¿¡Pero qué hacen aquí!? -Tails estaba en shock.  
-¿Estáis buscando pelea? -desafió Edith.  
-¡Parad! -Mari se puso delante de los robots para protegerlos. -No están aquí para pelear.  
-¿Qué haces? Aparta, Mari. -Knuckles hizo un gesto con la mano, molesto.  
-Ellos están de nuestra parte. -explicó Amy.  
-Tíos, es cierto. -Eve insistió.  
-Los pobres estaban ahí tirados. -Chikane relató. - tienen pinta de ser buena gente.  
-¿Nos podemos fiar? -dudó Cream mirando a Cheese confundida.  
-¿De verdad que estáis de nuestra parte? -Sonic bajó un poco la guardia mostrándose más flexible.  
-De verdad que sí. -dijeron los tres.  
-Por la cuenta que les trae más les vale que sea verdad.- Advirtió Rouge.  
-¿Y qué les pasará si no son de fiar? -Afry estaba con dudas.

Shadow cogió una lata vacía que había en el suelo para estrujarla con fuerza. La dejó totalmente aplastada y deforme, asustando a los tres robots. No hacía falta explicar la indirecta.

-Eso, básicamente. -respondió Shadow indiferente.  
-¡¡Nos portaremos bien, no queremos que nos estrujen como latas!! -Bokkun abrazó a Mari lloriqueando.  
-Mari nos ha dado una oportunidad para cambiar, pese a todo lo que le hemos hecho fue a socorrernos. Nadie nos había considerado tan bien antes. -Bocoe contó entre sollozos.  
-Estamos en deuda con ella. Nuestra proposición sigue en pie, ahora más que nunca anhelamos ayudaros. -siguió Decoe.

El grupo no parecía convencido. Era de esperar, que unos enemigos se cambiaran de bando era bastante sospechoso.

-En el caso que ocurra algo yo responderé por sus actos. Primas, sabéis que yo, más que nadie, soy la que tarda más en confiar en otros. Se han merecido mi voto de confianza, tienen voluntad de cambiar y yo creo en ellos. -Mari tomó la palabra.

Afry y Edith se miraron entre ellas para hacer un consenso visual. Cedieron ante la mirada de decisión de su prima pequeña.

-Si estás tan segura de ello, creeremos en ti. -Afry aprobó.  
-Sueles tener buen juicio, Marichy. No creo que estés equivocada. -Edith siguió.  
-Bueno, bienvenidos al grupo. -Sonic les dio un apretón de manos.  
-Gracias por vuestra compasión. -agradeció Decoe.  
-Somos unos pobres desgraciados torturados. -se lamentó Bocoe.  
-Una cosa. ¿Sabéis qué trama Eggman esta vez? -Blaze estaba bastante seria.  
-Eso mismo, seguro que algo sabréis del asunto. -secundó Silver.

Meditaron unos segundos hasta recordar los últimos eventos.

-¡¡AH!! ¡¡Él comentó algo!! -rememoró Bokkun.  
-Resulta que el otro día Eggman vio unos carteles por la calle. Nos llamaron la atención.- empezó a hablar Decoe.  
-Aparecía la madre de Mari en ellos. Era de una exposición de arte. -concluyó Bocoe.

Una sorpresa muy desagradable para el grupo, especialmente para Chikane, Eve y Mari.

-No puede ser, ¿Eggman pretende destrozar nuestra exposición? - se alarmó Eve.   
-La opción más segura es cancelarla. -Omega analizó.  
-De eso nada. -se negó Mari a aceptar eso. - Como se le ocurra hacer eso, tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.  
-Será divertido hacerlo huevo revuelto. -Chikane se animó, tenía ganas de acción.


	9. Aparición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando lo que parecía una tragedia casual se convierte en un plan siniestro, todo se vuelve inestable.

Se oían ruidos en el piso de arriba. Sonic se despertó atontado en medio de la noche. Miró hacia Silver y las chicas, todos dormidos. 

-No es Eggman, él es más escandaloso... -murmuró el erizo pensativo. 

Escuchó pasos. Entre la penumbra, vio a Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun subiendo las escaleras. Sonic se acercó a ellos para llamarles la atención. 

-¿Sois vosotros los del ruido?  
-No, de hecho vamos a mirar qué ocurre. -dijo Bocoe.  
-¿Y si es Eggman que va a por Mari? -Decoe se extrañó.  
-¿¡A por Mari!? -Bokkun se alarmó. Habló un poco más alto de lo normal, a lo que el resto le tapó la boca.

Por suerte, ninguno se despertó. Suspiraron de alivio.

-Vale, vamos arriba y resolvamos esto. -Sonic se adelantó.

Los cuatro avanzaron hasta el origen del ruido. A medida que se acercaban notaban un olor distinto en el ambiente.

-Noto alcohol en el aire... -comentó Bocoe.  
-Viene del cuarto de Mari. -Decoe señaló a la puerta.

Se pararon todos en la puerta y abrieron lentamente. Vieron a Mari de frente pintando un lienzo bastante grande. Desde su posición, los recién llegados no podían verlo. 

La chica escuchaba música con auriculares mientras se ponía a dibujar. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño, adornado con una rosa índigo, vestía bata con rotuladores y trapos en los bolsillos por encima del pijama, e iba en calcetines, sin zapatillas. Notó la presencia de los demás y pegó un bote del susto.

-¡WAH! –Mari se tambaleó del taburete en el que estaba sentada. 

Perdió el equilibrio, Sonic la cogió antes de caerse. Sin embargo, todos sus utensilios quedaron desparramados por el suelo.

-¡Oh no! –Intentó limpiar el desastre. 

Los robots y el erizo le recogieron sus materiales. Ella estaba de los nervios, le costó calmarse.

-Sentimos el susto, Mari. –Decoe se disculpó.  
-No ha sido adrede. -Bocoe siguió.  
-No pasa nada, chicos.  
-¿Por qué estás pintando tan tarde? Son las dos y pico de la mañana... -Bokkun bostezó.  
-Tengo que acabar esto. Todavía tengo que perfeccionarlo. -habló con voz cansada, sin fuerzas. Parecía que quería seguir.  
-Si no descansas, no podrás continuarlo en condiciones. -Sonic estaba realmente preocupado. -Especialmente cuando has vuelto tan tarde de arreglarlo todo con Chikane, Silver, Cream y Blaze.  
-Ya...  
-Y oye, ¿se puede ver? -el erizo tenía curiosidad. Empezó a girarse para ver el cuadro. Mari lo tapó con una sábana grande.  
-Aún no, quiero que todos lo veáis en primicia para la exposición. Es... muy importante...  
-Jooo, queríamos verlo. -dijeron Decoe y Bocoe a coro.  
-¿Ninguna pista siquiera? -Bokkun se moría por saber qué era.  
-Digamos que es un regalo... para alguien especial... - sonrió sonrojada.  
-Ese alguien seguro que será afortunado. -Sonic le dio palmadas en el hombro.- Bueno, hora de dormir. Mañana hay que celebrar el cumpleaños de Afry y el de Eve también.  
-Buenos noches, chicos. -se despidió ella.

Los robots salieron del cuarto. Sonic se quedó pendiente de Mari, quien miraba el cuadro. Se percató de que él seguía ahí plantado.

-¿No ibas a irte a dormir? –Mari cuestionó.  
-Lo mismo va por ti. –sonrió entretenido. –Ahora en serio, ¿te pasa algo?  
-No es nada.  
-¿Segura?  
-Sí.  
-Bueno, no te obligaré a que me lo cuentes. –se encogió de hombros.  
-Argh, está bien. –Mari suspiró.

Sonic se sentó en la cama, cruzado de piernas. Mari se cruzó de piernas al lado, con los codos sobre las rodillas, reposando la cabeza en sus manos. Suspiró apagada mientras se deshacía el moño, con la rosa entre sus manos. 

-Me pregunto si esto merecerá la pena… -dijo al fin algo triste.

El erizo se quedó mirando a la chica atento.

-Empecé muy entusiasmada y segura de mí misma, pero ahora estoy estancada. Y ya no sé si esto estará a la altura de mis expectativas, ni si le gustará a él… -tocó los pétalos.  
-¿A él? –insistió Sonic en eso último. 

Mari se tapó la boca. Había hablado más de la cuenta, haciendo que Sonic sonriera maliciosamente, como Eve y Chikane al sacarle ciertos temas.

-Con lo mucho que te estás esforzando, habría que ser idiota para rechazarlo. ¿Ese tío merece la pena? -Definitivamente quería saber más, había captado toda su atención.  
-Yo espero que sí…  
-Errar no es malo, Mari. Tú inténtalo y dalo todo. Es mejor que quedarte parada.  
-Supongo. –dijo no muy convencida.  
-Si ese luego se porta mal contigo, le daré su merecido. –le guiñó el ojo.  
-Gracias. –sonrió algo más aliviada. –respecto a él… es difícil saber lo que piensa. Es… un completo enigma…  
-Entonces ya sé quién es. –Sonic dijo satisfecho.  
-A lo mejor te estás equivocando. –Mari miró a un lado nerviosa.  
-¿Lo conozco?  
-…Sí.  
-Sé quién es. Lo tengo calado. -se reía entre dientes, parecía disfrutar del momento. -No es de los que rechazaría algo así ni de coña. Es un borde, pero viniendo de ti cambiará de parecer. Piensa en lo que te hizo iniciar esto y con lo que hasta ahora has seguido. ¿Qué fue? Seguro que no salió de la nada.  
-Es la sombra que siento que está a mi lado, velando por mí, y que me guía hacia la luz. Vaya, eso ha sonado empalagoso. -se avergonzó.  
-Bonita metáfora. -Sonic sonrió bastante conmovido ante ese comentario.- Creo que es hora de irse a la cama de una vez.  
-Eso haré. –Mari asintió decidida. –Gracias, Sonic.  
-De nada, colega. ¿Sigues queriendo mantener en secreto el regalo?  
-Sí, lo siento… No me gusta enseñar trabajos hasta que están acabados.  
-No tardes, que mi paciencia es limitada. -Le dio palmaditas en el hombro. - Oye, ¿tú tenías antes esa flor?  
-Secreto. -respondió.  
-No esperaba que tuviera ese lado romántico. Ya sé con qué chincharlo la próxima vez.

Ambos se despidieron. Mari recogió las cosas y se puso a dormir.

-

El día empezó con el grupo deseándole un feliz cumpleaños a Afry en el salón. Empezó a sonar el teléfono de la casa, Mari se adelantó a atenderlo.

-¿Hola? ¡Profesor! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? -preguntó Mari extrañada.  
-Hemos estado inspeccionando el cuarto de Francis y hemos hallado algo muy importante. -anunció Robert. - Necesito que todos acudáis aquí inmediatamente. No puedo decir nada más hasta que estemos reunidos en persona.

La llamada se cortó y la chica llamó al resto del grupo.

-Chicos, es urgente. El profesor ha encontrado algo de mi padre en su antiguo despacho.  
-¿Te ha dicho de qué se trata? -preguntó Shadow.  
-No me ha concretado nada, pero parecía alterado.  
-Espero que no tengamos que posponer lo de luego. -Silver se preocupó.  
-Si es por la familia, se hace cualquier cosa. -sonrió Afry quitándole importancia.  
-Al laboratorio, gente. -lideró Sonic.

-

Robert recibió a sus invitados de forma más seca y menos acogedora que otras veces, pero sabía que estaba en una situación bastante complicada por su reciente descubrimiento. El grupo miraba intrigado al profesor mientras avanzaban a su despacho. Al llegar, Robert sacó un CD.

-¿Qué contiene ese CD? -despertó el interés de Tails.  
-Lo acabamos de revisar y es de hace tres años, un día antes de la tragedia. -explicó Robert.  
-Anda, tiene contraseña. -se fijó Silver.  
-Quizá tú la sepas, Mari. -el profesor la miró serio.

La chica se quedó pensando unos segundos. Le dio por probar una clave numérica. El archivo comprimido dio lugar a un vídeo. Fue proyectado en una pared. Era una grabación de Francis y Light, ambos serios, mirando directamente a cámara.

-Mari, tenemos que contarte algo. -dijo Light.  
-Puede que esta sea la última vez que tú nos veas a nosotros. -Francis giró a un lado la cabeza. 

El hombre palideció. Light respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos. Miró a su marido.

-Empezaré hablando yo. –tomó la palabra. –Probablemente recibiste cierta carta a nombre de tu padre, probablemente no. En cualquier caso, haré un resumen de su contenido: tus primas y tú habéis mutado el ADN gracias a una medicina que creó tu padre. Él hizo pruebas con la esmeralda que te encontraste aquella noche. El experimento fue exitoso pero tuvo sus consecuencias.  
-Tú has sido la más damnificada al respecto. Por mi culpa… -Francis rompió a llorar. –A pesar de haber destruido la receta y todo el material ya nada podrá cambiar lo que os he hecho. Incluso me he ganado, con razón, el odio de tus tíos Erick y Chris, incluso el de tu abuelo Vincent. Tus tías Mireia y Karina ya no me dirigen la palabra. Erick casi me destroza la nariz del puñetazo que me dio en la reunión de ayer. Lo he arruinado todo.

Su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Su esposa le dio un abrazo para darle consuelo. 

-Lo hecho, hecho está, Fran. –lo cogió de la mano para calmarlo. -Estoy casi segura que alguien está detrás nuestro, Francis tuvo un descuido dejando uno de los archivos de su disco duro en su ordenador y ese mismo ordenador fue hackeado. 

La sorpresa de todos los presentes en la sala fue mayúscula. Robert fue el único que se mantuvo igual. Francis recobró la compostura.

-Ese archivo no era de los más importantes. Es una descripción a modo de diario de la medicina que os estabais tomando. No hay ningún dato importante de la misma, solamente algunos efectos en el usuario: factores biológicos como la sensibilidad del sistema nervioso, falta de oxígeno o presión sanguínea. La elaboración, administración, cantidades y demás fue totalmente eliminado.  
-Pero eso ha servido para llamar la atención de terceros que quieren saber más. Incluso hemos recibido correo sin remitente de amenaza.  
-Esto nos lo hemos callado, solamente lo saben tus tíos. Estamos intentando averiguar de dónde vienen y quién ha sido.  
-Rezo para que no ocurra nada mañana en el viaje que tenemos programado. –Light se aguantó las ganas de llorar.  
-Pase lo que pase, estaremos siempre ahí para ti. –Francis se secó las lágrimas. –Incluso si nos matan por ello. 

El vídeo se cortó. El archivo estaba corrupto, la imagen comenzó a mostrar interferencias. Salió un mensaje en la pantalla de error, expulsando el CD. Mari se quebró mentalmente.

-No jodas... -se llevó las manos a la cara.

Eve y Chikane se pusieron a consolarla. Había un silencio incómodo en la sala.

-Estamos hablando de un asesinato premeditado en toda regla y las personas implicadas en esto se salieron con la suya. –Rouge hizo un análisis. –Parcialmente.  
-¿Parcialmente? –Knuckles preguntó extrañado.  
-Ya habéis escuchado a Francis. –Tails recalcó. –Como no obtuvieron lo que querían, los mataron.  
-Es horrible. –Cream se horrorizó.  
-¿Arrestaron a algún culpable? –Shadow preguntó a Afry y a Edith.  
-En los medios dijeron que encontraron a un grupo de tres personas que habían colocado bombas en el metro donde viajábamos. Lo consideraron ataque terrorista. Ninguno de los pocos supervivientes pudimos ver nada, por lo visto eran bombas con cronómetro. –Edith relató. –Ese mismo día se realizó el funeral por todos los caídos.  
-Iban a por nuestra familia. –Afry lagrimeó un poco. –por su culpa… 

Edith rodeó con los brazos a sus primas para calmarlas. Ella tenía ganas de llorar, pero se aguantó. 

-Chicas, ¿queréis ir a casa? –Sonic se dirigió a las tres primas.  
-Sí, hay que seguir con lo de hoy.-Mari se secó las lágrimas. Tenía la cara roja. –Profesor, nos vemos en otro momento.  
-Si necesitáis ayuda, aquí estoy. 

-

Mari seguía decaída. Iba tranquilamente hacia la casa de Chikane para recogerla y pasarse a por Eve. Andaba cabizbaja, sin ánimos. Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun, que la acompañaban, intentaron consolarla. 

-Mari, ¿cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Bocoe.  
-Sigo algo en shock, he de admitirlo. –Ella confesó algo triste. – no os preocupéis, simplemente tengo que interiorizarlo todo. No puedo estar con esta actitud todo el día cuando hay una fiesta de por medio. –sonrió levemente.

Los robots intercambiaron miradas. Decoe le puso una mano en el hombro a Mari. 

-Escucha, Mari. Nosotros sacrificamos nuestra libertad por Eggman durante mucho tiempo. –dijo algo triste. – Es admirable que antepongas los demás a ti pero… No te excedas.  
-Sí, porque si tú no te preocupas de tu bienestar, nadie lo hará por ti. –Bokkun estaba angustiado.  
-Si te pasara algo, no sé qué sería de nosotros. –concluyó Bocoe.  
-Sois de lo que no hay… A mí me caísteis bien desde el minuto uno, incluso aunque fuerais aliados de Eggman. –comentó ella. –Seguro que al resto, con el tiempo, también. Eve y Chikane son buena gente, con ellas os llevaréis genial. Eso sí… Me disteis grima cuando me acorralasteis aquella vez.  
-Sí, pero Shadow te salvó a tiempo. –Bokkun afirmó sonriente.  
-¿Es Shadow así de heroico siempre? –quiso saber Mari.  
-Pues no. –empezó a reírse Bocoe.  
-La vena heroica le ha dado recientemente. –Decoe confirmó.  
-¿Ah sí? –Mari se quedó perpleja. –Espera… ¡NO! –se puso colorada al instante, enfadándose. -¡¡No me creo que vosotros también estéis igual!!  
-No hemos dicho nada. –Decoe dijo inocente.  
-La que ha sacado conclusiones precipitadas eres tú. –Bocoe se hizo el sueco.  
-Mari, estás como un tomate. –Bokkun revoloteó alrededor de ella bastante entretenido.  
-¡¡RETIRO LO DICHO!! –exclamó sonrojada. -¡¡DAIS ASCO!! –empezó a retomar la marcha andando a paso rápido.  
-¡¡Jooo, lo siento!! –Bokkun se disculpó.  
-¡¡Espéranos!! –Decoe y Bocoe corrieron detrás de la chica.

-

A la hora señalada, Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun prefirieron quedarse al margen en casa. Mari les había insistido para unirse, pero parecía que el resto aún no se acostumbraba a considerarlos aliados. Además, no podían dejar las esmeraldas solas.

Todo iba bien en la fiesta: les cantaron cumpleaños feliz tanto a Afry como a Eve, pusieron música y se divertían. Pero la prima más pequeña no podía estar en paz tras lo que había visto hoy.

Mari se retiró fuera de la sala. Salió por unas puertas grandes a un mirador a contemplar el paisaje nocturno. Las luces de la ciudad centelleaban y la atraían, reflejando en el jardín del lugar que Chikane alquiló para la celebración. Sólo había algún ruido ocasional de los coches, y de vez en cuando comentarios del grupo desde dentro.

Suspiró. Todavía sentía en su mente la grabación de sus padres, otro mensaje póstumo de su pasado. Empezó a lamentarse , derramando una lágrima. 

-Mari.

La chica sintió la voz de Shadow cerca de ella. Miró de reojo hacia atrás y lo vio de pie, expectante. Se secó disimuladamente el ojo.

-Shadow, ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Podría preguntarte lo mismo. -respondió el erizo.  
-Simplemente quería estar sola... con mis pensamientos... -comentó apagada.  
-¿Quieres que me vaya?  
-No hace falta, puedes quedarte.

Shadow se acercó, poniéndose al lado de ella.

-Necesitas tiempo para asimilarlo, y relajarte también.  
-No sé si podré relajarme y dejarme llevar con todo lo que hay montado ahora. -sonrió apagada.  
-Es difícil, pero tú eres capaz de muchas cosas.  
-Me halaga que me digas todo eso... Gracias, Shadow... 

La chica se quedó mirando al erizo que contemplaba serio el horizonte. Estaban cerca el uno del otro, casi se rozaban los brazos. Mari jugueteaba con un mechón de pelo, rizándolo con el dedo.

-Nunca pensé que estaríamos de esta manera... -comentó ella.  
-¿Y eso? -preguntó él.  
-La verdad es que eres un completo enigma... A veces se me hace difícil saber qué se te pasa por la mente... apareces y desapareces sin más. Estás tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez... -lo miró melancólica.

Shadow se giró hacia ella. Mari se sintió en un callejón sin salida. Había hablado demasiado y no sabía qué decir. 

-Quiero decir... Nos ayudas pero luego te vas de repente... Apenas me da tiempo a saber de ti... De agradecerte, preguntarte cómo estás... Muchas cosas... -Sintió que la había cagado. -Olvídalo, no me hagas caso... Ya no sé ni lo que digo. 

Mari por impulso tuvo la necesidad de salir. Se sentía en una encerrona y tenía que volver adentro con el resto. El tiempo se le estaba pasando demasiado lento, su nerviosismo empezaba a crecer.

-Me tengo que ir… - dijo sin mirarlo, empezando a andar hacia la puerta. 

Shadow la detuvo, cogiéndola de la muñeca. La miraba muy serio, parecía que no le hacía gracia que se fuera.

-Ahora eres tú la que desaparece repentinamente. –dijo algo afligido. -Esta vez no me iré. 

Ella se volteó. Notó un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo. Se hizo un silencio repentino bastante extraño. 

-Lo siento… - empezó a lagrimear.  
-Mari, quiero ayudarte. ¿Dejarás de hacerte la fuerte conmigo? 

No respondió, mientras batallaba con sus lágrimas para que dejaran de caer por su cara.

-Soy consciente de todo lo que cargas a cuestas y ya has aguantado demasiado desde que me diste la esmeralda. Eve me lo contó, que por dármela la habían tomado contigo, luego la amenaza falsa de bomba, los impostores de tus padres y para colmo lo de hoy. ¿No estás harta de tener que callarte siempre?

Esas palabras impactaron en la mente de la chica más de lo esperado. Empezó a sollozar.

-Tienes razón… -le costaba hablar mientras lloraba. – Pero… Soy débil para enfrentarme a Eggman y decirle todo eso…  
-¿Y quién ha dicho que tengas que enfrentarte sola? – Shadow insistió, aproximándose más a ella.  
-Yo misma lo he decidido.- dijo secamente intentando parar de llorar en vano. – Me has defendido demasiado y quiero demostrarte que no soy una inútil.  
-Lo único que estás demostrando es que eres una cabezota que no atiende a razones.

Se hizo un silencio cortante. Estaba devastada.

-Seré cabezota pero tú eres un insensible.

Salió corriendo por las escaleras laterales, bajando por ellas lo más rápido posible. En ese momento, salió Sonic al balcón por la puerta grande. 

-Chicos, vamos a cortar la tarta… – Sonic vio a la chica corriendo a lo lejos entre los matorrales del jardín, perdiéndose en la maleza. -¡¡MARI!! 

No obtuvo respuesta. El erizo azul se giró confuso hacia el negro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?  
-La he presionado y se ha molestado. –contestó.  
-¿Presionado? –Sonic se quedó mirándolo fijamente bastante molesto.- ¿Qué le has dicho? Espero que ninguna burrada.  
-La verdad, que no puede pretender hacerse la fuerte siempre con testarudez.

Sonic se llevó la mano a la cara.

-La verdad duele, ¿sabes? Es cierto que Mari se tiene que corregir su cabezonería y orgullo, pero a ti te faltan unas cuantas lecciones de tacto y calidez. Conociéndola, seguro que te habrá respondido bien. -regañó.  
-Insensible, eso me ha llamado. –dijo algo más apagado.  
-¿Ves? Lo estabas haciendo genial hasta ahora, pero la has cagado tremendamente. – Sonic rozaba el enfado.–Vale, creo que ahora te estás dando cuenta de lo que has hecho.  
-Sí…  
-Estás muy cerca. Si no solucionas esto, la puedes perder para siempre.  
-Voy a buscarla.

Sonic se puso delante de Shadow, negando con la cabeza.

-Vas a empeorar las cosas si lo haces ahora. Entra ya, yo me encargo.  
-¿Qué les digo?  
-Invéntate cualquier excusa, no vamos a aguarles la fiesta ahora.

Sonic se echó a la carrera. Shadow, inseguro, volvió dentro. Mantuvo la compostura.

-¿Y Mari? –preguntó Afry.  
-No se encontraba bien, Sonic la ha acompañado a casa.  
-¿Y tú cómo es que no has ido con ella? -Chikane lo miró con sospecha.  
-Porque el comandante de GUN me reclama. Quiere verme en privado. -Shadow informó.  
-¿Ahora? -Edith se sorprendió.  
-Pues nos vemos luego. –Rouge se despidió. -Ya me contarás sobre esa reunión.  
-Sonic se va a perder la tarta que he preparado. –Amy resopló.  
-Le guardaremos un trozo. –Eve comentó.

Salió del local haciendo un control de Caos. Todos sabían que algo no iba bien, pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntar más para no aguar la fiesta.

-

-Por fin te encuentro.  
-Sonic. 

Se sorprendió al ver al erizo justo delante de ella. Parecía que había corrido durante un buen rato. 

-¿Te acompaño a casa? Si te pasa algo estando sola me la cargo... Eggman está al acecho.  
-Está bien. –asintió. 

El erizo no se atrevió a decir nada mientras acompañaba a su amiga. No era correcto tratar el tema, pensó. Al cabo de cinco minutos, llegaron a casa. 

-Gracias. Vuelve a la fiesta, te estarán esperando.  
-¿Segura?  
-Sí… me iré a dormir en nada. –su voz sonó taciturna.  
-En ese caso, buenas noches, y descansa. –se fue corriendo por el mismo camino.

Aún tenía en la mente las tajantes y duras palabras de Shadow. Avanzó y sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta. Vio que Bocoe y Decoe estaban viendo la tele tranquilamente. 

-¡Bienvenida! –dijeron al unísono.  
-Hola, chicos. –comentó ella.  
-¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto, Mari? ¿Ya ha acabado la fiesta? –preguntó Bocoe.  
-Me sentía algo mareada y cansada, por eso me he salido. –se excusó.  
-¿Quieres que te demos algo para recuperarte? –ofreció Decoe.  
-No, no os preocupéis. –Negó con la cabeza. –Sólo necesito dormir y olvidar. Buenas noches.

Se miraron entre sí mientras la chica subía por las escaleras. Sintieron que algo había pasado, pero que tarde o temprano lo sabrían.

Una vez arriba, Mari cerró la puerta. Cayó en la cama como un plomo, y también lo hicieron sus lágrimas, en silencio.


	10. Trascendencia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La tan esperada exposición empieza. ¿Se presentará Eggman?

Eve y Chikane habían quedado para ir a la casa de los Blackmoon y visitar a su amiga. Técnicamente era el cumpleaños de Eve, podrían hacer algo especial entre ellas. Vieron que Shadow estaba en la calle mirando hacia la ventana de Mari. 

-¡Hola! –saludó Eve, captando la atención del erizo.  
-¿Puedo hablar con vosotras? –preguntó él bastante serio.  
-Bueno, ya lo estás haciendo. –se rio Chikane.   
-Tiene pinta de ser importante. –Eve dedujo. -¿Vamos al parque de atrás?

Shadow asintió levemente. Los tres se encaminaron hacia una gran fuente. Las chicas se sentaron esperando a que les dijera qué pasaba. 

-Dinos. –Chikane le dio la palabra.   
-Ayer hice llorar a Mari y no sé cómo arreglarlo.  
-Primero tienes que meditar, dejar los malos pensamientos fuera... Relajarte... Imagínate que ves a Chikane y empiezas a clavarle el cuchillo. No pares hasta que toda la ira se vaya y se quede bien muertecita... ¿A que sirve, Shadow? –sonrió finalmente.  
-¿Tú, matarme? Con lo floja que eres hasta imaginarlo te cuesta, puta. –se rio. - Ibas bien hasta que le metiste la idea de matar.  
-Pues matarte me relaja y me ayuda a soportarte. –Eve se encogió de hombros.  
-Oooook – suspiró. -Dejando a Eve, que no ayuda en la relajación, pasemos al flirteo: lo primero y fundamental, piensa antes de hablar, en tu caso piensa mucho antes de abrir la boca y joderlo. Segundo, para la expo ve bien arreglado o pensará que no le interesas, pero no demasiado arreglado porque se creerá que no está bien arreglada.   
-Espera un segundo… -Shadow iba a intervenir pero fue interrumpido por Chikane.  
-¡IMPORTANTE! Escuchar lo que dice siempre pero sin parecer muy atento, es decir, sigues la conversación para no parecer desinteresado y dirás… ¿Por qué? Fácil: te quedas con los detalles y, surja un tema que se puede relacionar con lo que te dijo, entonces dices aquello que te explicó con más entusiasmo. Eso ocasiona que se dé cuenta que no eres frío sino reservado pero observador y pensará "parece frío pero recuerda lo que le digo". Por último, tener detalles no caros, gestos que signifiquen algo así como " me importas o te tengo en mis pensamientos". Así, aunque seas distante, no lo tomará a mal.  
-¡Yo no voy a ligar con ella! Solamente quiero arreglar las cosas, ¿vale? –dijo enfurruñado. 

Ambas se miraron entre sí, incrédulas. Esa excusa no les valía, tanto ellas como él lo sabían.

\- Ya, y yo me lo creo.-contestó sarcástica-. ¿Te vas a largar esta vez para no escucharnos?  
-No, no, Eve, no importa ya que irá ese chico a la expo – la miró guiñándole el ojo para que le siguiera el rollo. - Era bastante apuesto y muy simpático, quizás él consuele a Mari. -miró a Shadow maliciosamente.  
\- ¿Quién...? ¡Ah! “Ese”... -siguió el rollo-. Seguro que se presenta. No para de rondar cerca... Hey, Shadow, ya que sólo quieres arreglar las cosas, ¿por qué no vas y te disculpas con ella? Hay un buen sitio para hablar fuera del edificio.  
-Eso haré. - contestó él. - ¿Algo más que decir?  
-Sí, sólo debes pedirle perdón ya el otro chico se encargará de subirle los ánimos, nada mejor que una declaración en la expo con final feliz, ya sabes… Él la agarra de la cintura protectoramente mientras le acaricia la mejilla y la besa suavemente haciéndola sentir especial, aunque con novio ya no tendrías que protegerla, ¿no? – lo miró sonriendo levemente. -genial por ti, así no haces de niñera ya que te gusta ser el chico solitario.  
-Vale, lo que digáis. Gracias y adiós. – cogió su esmeralda del Caos y se teleportó. 

Ambas chocaron los cinco entre sí. Solamente faltaba que llegase el día de la expo.

-

Knuckles se despidió de Edith sonriente antes de que ella cerrara la puerta de la casa. Se quedó mirando la fachada para comprobar que todo estaba en orden cuando vio a la prima más pequeña tocando la guitarra en el alféizar de su ventana, acompañada de Apollo. El equidna dio un rodeo y se puso bajo su ventana.

-Se nota que eres artista, ¿te ha dado por la bohemia nocturna? – comentó él curioso.

Mari, al ver a Knuckles hablándole, dejó de tocar y puso la guitarra a un lado para corresponderle adecuadamente. 

-Hola, Knuckles. ¿No ibas a salir?   
-Iba para vigilar la Esmeralda en su altar.  
-Pero Tails ya puso cámaras y otras cosas. – se rio levemente.   
-Es una vieja costumbre. Antes vigilaba el altar solo, día y noche, y no salía a no ser que los demás me requirieran para algo importante. Al venir aquí me he dado cuenta que no puedo hacer las cosas solo, además que tengo a gente que está dispuesta a ayudarme. 

La chica se quedó meditando esas palabras. Sacó las piernas por la ventana y se sentó en el bordillo. Knuckles se alarmó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – reaccionó poniéndose debajo.  
-Cógeme, me voy contigo. 

Apollo siguió a la chica mientras esta se tiraba desde un segundo piso. Knuckles la cogió al vuelo y la incorporó en el suelo. 

-Me gusta ese espíritu aventurero. –alabó él. –Muy bien, nos toca trabajo esta noche. Aunque… tú mañana tienes clase, ¿no? –preguntó extrañado.  
-Ya hemos acabado el curso, pero tenemos que llevar las obras para la expo. Puedo hacerlo a cualquier hora, así que andando.

Ambos caminaron un buen trecho hasta llegar al susodicho altar. Efectivamente, tal y como Edith le había descrito, era impresionante. Knuckles y Mari se sentaron en las escaleras contemplando las estrellas mientras custodiaban la falsa joya externa, ya que la auténtica estaba escondida dentro.

-Mari, desde la fiesta de Eve y Afry te hemos notado decaída. ¿Es por algo?

El equidna había ido directo al grano. Ella suspiró algo triste.

-¿Sabes esa sensación cuando te planteas un objetivo para cumplirlo a rajatabla pero de repente se te quitan las ganas de continuar? Así ando con mi cuadro. –hizo una pausa y prosiguió. –He tenido bastante estrés últimamente. No os he querido decir nada para no preocuparos pero ha llegado al punto que me he saturado. Me he quedado estancada en mi obra y no sé si voy a poder acabarla a tiempo.

Knuckles se quedó pensativo, mirando a la esmeralda. 

-Hace mucho tiempo heredé la tarea de custodiar la Esmeralda Maestra. Me la tomé muy en serio, tanto, que a veces se me quitaban las ganas, pero no podía dejarlo. Me pasó como a ti, no lo quise admitir y acabé mal. Acabé harto, realmente estaba a punto de tirar la toalla. Sonic y Tails me hicieron recapacitar. Comprendí luego que el único que se podía ocupar de ella era yo, y que si no me tomaba en cuenta también no habría nadie para encargarse. 

Mari escuchaba atentamente la historia de Knuckles. El equidna cerró los ojos y luego miró hacia ella. 

-Edith me ha ayudado un montón, la aprecio muchísimo. No sé si te ha dicho cómo nos conocimos: fue dos días antes de conoceros a Eve y a ti. Se perdió por el bosque y llegó a mi altar, la llamé ladrona pensando que me quería robar la Esmeralda. Nos quedamos hablando e hicimos buenas migas. –tenía una mirada tierna mientras contaba esa anécdota.  
-Ambos hacéis un buen equipo. Veros da gusto. –Mari sonrió.   
-Mari, eres la única que puede acabar lo que has empezado. No hagas el cuadro porque es para una exposición, no lo hagas por querer impresionar a otros. Hazlo por y para ti, para ponerte a prueba y bordarlo como tú sabes. Sé que tienes potencial y que lo puedes hacer estupendamente, solamente necesitas empuje. –se llevó la mano a la cabeza, tenía mirada culpable. –Empezamos muy mal cuando nos conocimos y tenía una opinión equivocada de ti, pero con el tiempo he podido ver que eres muy apañada y valiente.  
-He hecho bien en acompañarte. Tal vez necesitaba un respiro y recargar energías, lo he estado pensando todo demasiado. Te debo una. –sonrió abiertamente.  
-No me debes nada, aunque un retrato que evoque toda mi fuerza y carisma no estaría mal. –lo dejó caer.  
-Oído cocina. –la hizo reír.

Notó que el móvil le estaba vibrando, vio numerosos mensajes de sus primas y el resto preguntando por ella. Knuckles vio de reojo la pantalla. Suspiró. 

-Volvamos ya, o te comerás una buena bronca.

-

Madrugada de esa misma noche: Mari andaba rodando en la cama. Lo que pasó con Shadow le carcomía la mente. Decidió escribirle para quitarse ese peso de encima.

MariStar: Oye, ¿podemos vernos mañana? Quiero hablar contigo en persona sobre una cosa :(

Dejó el mensaje escrito. Era bastante tarde, más o menos la una y media, dudó obtener una respuesta inmediata. Conectó sus auriculares al móvil, quería escuchar alguna canción antes de volver a conciliar el sueño. Saltó una notificación en la pantalla: mensaje de él.

BlackWind: ¿Dónde y cuándo?

MariStar: ¿El parque donde toqué la guitarra, a las ocho de la mañana? 

BlackWind: vale, tomo nota. 

MariStar: y perdón por molestarte a estas horas.

BlackWind: está bien. Nos vemos, buenas noches.

MariStar: buenas noches.

-

Se reunieron en el lugar acordado. Shadow se acicalaba las púas, con un semblante triste. En el momento en el que ella apareció toda su atención se puso en la chica. Cargaba con un cuadro tapado. Se arregló un vestido azul de cuadros que le llegaba por la rodilla.

-Hey. -saludó. -Siento haberte citado tan temprano, voy a aprovechar para llevar esto a mi Academia.  
-No te preocupes, es buena hora. ¿Qué querías decirme?

Tragó saliva. Empezó a formular las frases en su mente para verbalizarlas.

-Shadow… Reflexioné sobre lo que me dijiste en la fiesta y no te niego tu razón. Dijiste verdades como puños. Me dolió bastante que precisamente tú me lo dijeras, porque te tomo muy en serio. Tu opinión me importa mil veces más que las del resto, incluidas mis colegas y mis primas. Lo digo de verdad. -habló dolida. -No te merecías que te tratara de esa manera, encima queriendo ayudarme. Lo siento muchísimo.  
-Mari... -su mirada transmitía empatía y arrepentimiento.   
-Quería aclarar esto antes de la exposición, es una buena ocasión para pasarlo bien juntos. Y no quiero estar de malas contigo, en serio. -se veía que ella estaba preocupada.  
-Yo también tuve culpa. -admitió. - Fui a hurgar en la herida en el peor momento y lo fastidié. Incluso ayer me pasé por tu casa para hablar, pero no sabía cómo dirigirme a ti. Lo siento, Mari.   
-Me acabas de quitar un gran peso de encima. -Suspiró aliviada. -Gracias, Shadow. -Sonrió al fin. -Da gusto hablar contigo.   
-Lo mismo digo. -a él se le escapó una sonrisa leve.  
-Oye... ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? -jugó con un mechón de pelo, rizándolo con el dedo.  
-No tengo nada planeado para hoy... ¿Por? -levantó una ceja.  
-Era por si te apetecía acompañarme, así ves el sitio y se lo dices a Rouge y Omega.  
-Vale, vamos entonces. -accedió.

Caminaron hasta el centro de exposiciones. Shadow esperó pacientemente a que Mari colgara su obra. La había dejado tapada a propósito, el resto estaban al descubierto.

-Haciéndote la interesante, ¿eh? -miró alrededor.   
-Una tiene que saber causar intriga, es una sorpresa. -guiñó el ojo.  
-¿Para quién? -Shadow quiso saber.  
-Secreto. -Se sonrojó. -Hasta la inauguración no diré nada.   
-Muy bien, sorpréndeme. Te reto. -se animó.  
-¿Qué me darás a cambio si lo hago?  
-Lo que pidas.  
-Tengo una cosa en mente, pero no sé si la harías.  
-¿El qué? -ahora el sorprendido era él.  
-Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo. -Se agachó para estar a su altura. Habló con voz más suave, estaba algo reservada y tímida. -Que nos veamos más a menudo, conocerte mejor y... estar a tu lado.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. El erizo no sabía cómo reaccionar. Tardó en responder.

-¿De verdad quieres eso? -la miró con decisión.  
-Sí.   
-Como quieras. -desvió la mirada, atusándose las púas.

Se fueron de donde estaban, manteniéndose callados en el camino de vuelta. Nada más salir por la puerta del pabellón, Shadow cogió a Mari de la mano. Parecía que el erizo quería decirle algo.

-Oye, Mari.  
-¿Sí? -se le empezó a poner la cara roja.  
-Yo...  
-¡Buenos días, Mari!

Justo en el momento clave, Robert se cruzó con los dos. Shadow se veía bastante molesto, intentó aguantarse.

-¡Hola, profesor! -ella hizo una reverencia.  
-Se me pasó preguntarte la otra vez...¿Qué tal tu esguince? ¿Recuperada?  
-Ahí va, por lo menos puedo caminar decentemente. -movió el tobillo afectado.   
-¿Cuándo podremos seguir con los entrenamientos? Tenemos que realizar sesiones extra para alcanzar a tus primas. -preguntó interesado.  
-Creo que ya después de la exposición. -Respondió algo apurada. -Estos días son críticos.  
-Entiendo, no pasa nada. Me pasaré por ahí.  
-De acuerdo, allí nos vemos. 

Una vez se alejó el hombre, ella se sintió más aliviada. Captó la atención de su acompañante.

-Algo no va bien, ¿verdad?   
-Te has dado cuenta. -dijo ella, seria. -Te explicaré los detalles en otro momento, aquí no es seguro.  
-Entendido.  
-¿Qué me querías decir?  
-Te lo comentaré más adelante. ¿Vamos a tu casa?  
-Está bien. -bostezó.   
-Se te ve cansada. -se preocupó.  
-He estado en vela prácticamente toda la noche para acabarlo. -Explicó adormilada.   
-En cuanto lleguemos, échate un rato. ¿Vale?  
-De acuerdo. -sonrió.

-

Llegó el día señalado, 20 de mayo. El grupo se había desplazado al edificio. 

Al atardecer, se inauguró la exposición. Todos los alumnos y el profesorado de la Academia de Artes de Station Square estaban reunidos en la entrada con políticos importantes, el alcalde, y por supuesto los invitados de honor. Bueno, la mayoría. Chikane, Eve y Mari miraban a los alrededores durante la rueda de prensa de la directora con los medios de comunicación. 

Mari lucía un vestido blanco y negro, con collarín negro, diadema blanca y zapatos planos negros. Chikane llevaba una camisa blanca con chaleco negro, corbata roja y una riñonera, además de un sombrero tirolés. Eve un traje rojo sin cuello, largo y unas sandalias a juego. Edith, quien lucía un vestido blanco de una sola manga con tacones dorados, y Afry, un vestido naranja de manga larga abullonada, de falda hasta la rodilla, con medias botas, se mantenían aparte echando fotos del evento, la mayor grababa con el móvil y la mediana sacaba fotos con una cámara profesional.

Sonic y los demás estuvieron admirando algunas obras y hablando con la gente que se les acercaba. Tal vez su popularidad era el motivo de su ahogamiento mental y falta de intimidad.

-Deberían estar aquí. -Chikane miró alrededor.  
-¿Quiénes? –preguntó Mari, quien andaba distraída.  
-Rouge, Omega… Y Shadow, claro. –sonrió Eve.   
-No empecemos. -Mari se sonrojó.  
-Blackmoon, no te creas el centro de atención sólo porque tu madre es honrada hoy. 

Las tres se giraron y vieron a una chica de pelo corto azulado, con ojos amarillentos amenazantes. Vestía un traje fucsia con sandalias de plataforma del mismo color. 

“Pandora” pensó Mari. Ella se sintió muy incómoda con la recién aparecida.

-Deja de hacerte la misteriosa e interesante con tu cuadro tapado, le estás quitando protagonismo al resto de artistas que exponen hoy, COMO YO. –Presumió.  
-Claroooo – Chikane la cortó. – tú critica, que es gratis, pero lo entendería más si no fuera porque tienes mal gusto dibujando y la originalidad en el orto.  
-¡Qué descaro, Stevens! –Pandora se molestó. – ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato, Blackmoon? ¿Eres tan creída que no te atreves a dirigirme la palabra? Ahí te quedas, yo resplandeceré más que tú.

Se fue con aires de superioridad. El grupo, que estaba observando de lejos, se acercó a las tres amigas.

-¿Algún problema, Mari? –se acercó Knuckles mirando a Pandora.  
-Nada de gran importancia. –comentó Mari algo apagada.  
-¡Qué pedante! -Afry la miró con desagrado.   
-Ya te digo. -Edith observaba a la susodicha en la distancia. -No dejes que te amargue, Marichy.  
-Pasa de ella, se está dejando en evidencia sola. -Blaze se dirigió a Mari.  
-Que se fastidie. Por fin nos vas a enseñar tu gran obra. -se animó Sonic.  
-Tenemos muchas ganas de verla. -confesó Cream, entusiasmada.  
-Día y noche trabajando sin descanso para acabarla. -empezó a relatar Decoe.  
-Sudando pigmentos y dejando rastros de pintura por doquier. -continuó Bocoe.  
-Trabajando muchísimo, ¡sin parar! -Bokkun se quejó. -Ahora te toca divertirte.  
-Vaaale, me queda claro. -se encogió de hombros.  
-Pero de verdad, ¿eh? Que luego petas la grupal de noche. -Chikane regañó. -Y lo peor es que luego sigue la enana y encuentro más de mil mensajes por la mañana.  
-Tampoco tantos, no exageres. -corrigió Eve.

Robert apareció por la puerta principal algo distinto. Se había recogido el pelo hacia atrás, puesto lentillas, y además iba con traje de chaqueta. Los demás se quedaron asombrados al ver el cambio.

-Buenas noches a todos. -dijo él. -Estáis muy elegantes.   
-¡Profesor! -exclamó Mari acercándose a él. -Nos alegramos de verlo por aquí.  
-Mari, puedes tutearme perfectamente, solo tengo treinta y dos años. No soy un viejo. -se rio el hombre.  
-Sí que estás guapo, Robert. -Tails alabó.  
-Sin duda se hace raro verte sin bata de laboratorio. -dijo Amy.  
-¿Has venido para algo más aparte de ver obras de arte? -interrogó Blaze.  
-He pedido a mi personal del laboratorio especializado en armamento que vigile el recinto. Digamos que estoy aquí para controlarlos y darles órdenes. -contestó seriamente. -De todas maneras, haced como si nada estuviera pasando y actuad con normalidad.  
-No creo que Eggman se eche para atrás por un equipo de combate. -Knuckles tenía sus dudas. -Seguro que ataca en el momento más inesperado.  
-Aquí estáis. Por fin os encuentro.

En ese momento, la directora de la Academia, Daphne Rainfall, una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos, morena, de pelo rubio y ojos grises, vestida con un traje de chaqueta lavanda; y su secretaria, Laura, una señora rechoncha, con corte de pelo Bob, negro, cejas anchas, ojos café bastante malhumorada, con vestido largo negro y zapatos planos, se acercaron al grupo en cuestión en compañía del periodista con sus cámaras. 

-Os toca entrevista, niñas. -anunció Laura refiriéndose a Eve, Chikane y Mari.  
-Les presento a Merry Stevens, Eve Tardok y Mari Blackmoon, alumnas de la Academia. Chicas, este es Alan Danton, del noticiario de Station Square. -introdujo Daphne como intermediaria.  
-Mucho gusto, señoritas. -dijo el joven estrechando la mano con ellas. - ¿Puedo haceros algunas preguntas para los televidentes?  
-Por supuesto. -dijeron las tres.  
-Quisiera empezar con la señorita Mari Blackmoon -dijo Alan. - ¿Cómo se sintió al saber que esta exposición sería un homenaje a su difunta madre y reputada artista Light Blackmoon?  
-Me sentí tremendamente honrada. Honestamente, después de su pérdida, tenía vacíos en mi interior hasta hoy. Recientemente ha cambiado mi vida en muchos aspectos, y por fin siento que estoy llena como antes de la tragedia. -se sinceró Mari.  
-Interesante, ¿y hay alguien que haya contribuido a ese cambio?  
-Mis primas y mis colegas aquí presentes. No sé qué haría sin ellos.  
-Gracias por su colaboración, señorita Blackmoon. Vamos ahora con la señorita Tardok. –Alan asintió respetuosamente. 

Tras acabar la entrevista, se acercó al grupo un joven alto, delgado, rubio, de piel clara se acercó a Daphne. Tenía gran parecido con ella en el rostro. El chico tenía facciones fuertes, ojos almendrados y violetas. Vestía con una chupa de cuero, camisa, pantalones y mocasines.

-Este es mi hijo Kurtis. Él se ha graduado de sus estudios universitarios de Diseño.  
-Mucho gusto. –Mari hizo una reverencia.  
-Holii –saludó Chikane sonriente.  
-Encantada. –dijo Eve.

Fuera del edificio, Shadow estaba serio mirando a un ramo de rosas que tenía en la mano. Rouge y Omega lo miraban expectantes.

-Venga, lúcete.–sonrió ella. –Adelante.

El erizo negro se armó de valor y entró a la sala. Empezó a abrirse paso entre la multitud, pudiendo ver a Mari a lo lejos junto con Eve y Chikane. Al acercarse más, vio a Kurtis y se paró en seco, mezclado entre los asistentes.

-He de decir que tienes talento. Sin duda, grandes habilidades y elocuencia al hablar. Lo has hecho genial en la entrevista, Mari. –Kurtis alabó, besando la mano de ella.

Mari se sonrojó involuntariamente mientras que Eve y Chikane tenían la boca abierta. Shadow no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Volvió por donde había entrado, saliendo enfadado por la puerta. 

-¿Tan pronto sales? –Rouge se extrañó.  
-Hora de trabajar. –Shadow le dio el ramo a Omega, afligido. -Vaya pérdida de tiempo.  
-Comportamiento ilógico sospechoso. Shadow presenta altos niveles de calor interno. –informó Omega.

El erizo negro se fue lejos de sus compañeros de grupo. Rouge decidió entrar por su cuenta a ver qué le había puesto así. Reparó en un chico rubio que estaba en compañía de las chicas, aparte de la directora y la secretaria. Mari se quedó hablando con lo que parecían sus profesores mientras que Eve y Chikane se miraban entre sí inquietas.

-Oye, el chico está muy espabilado, ¿eh? –Chikane se rio. –le quitará el puesto y todo.  
-¿Te imaginas que lo ha visto y se ha pensado lo que no es? Ya nos podemos ir preparando para cuando descubra tu plan maestro. –Eve se quejó.  
-¡EH, EH, EH! –Chikane se indignó. –Yo lo empecé pero bien que me seguiste el rollo.   
-Buenas noches, chicas. –Rouge sonrió. – veo muchas caras nuevas. ¿Quién era el rubito que estaba aquí hace nada? –preguntó curiosa.   
-El hijo de nuestra directora. Lo acabamos de conocer. –comentó Chikane. - ¿Estás tú sola?  
-No, estoy con Omega y con Shadow también. El principito se ha enfadado, entró hace un momento y se fue dolido. ¿Sabéis algo?  
-No jodas… -Eve se llevó las manos a la cabeza. –Ay dios…  
-Había que espabilarlo, así que le dijimos de broma que había un chico guapo detrás de Mari. Esto nos ha pillado de sorpresa también. –se encogió de hombros Chikane.  
-La habéis hecho buena, ahora que se habían reconciliado por su cuenta... -se llevó la mano a la cara. -Hay que mandar a Mari fuera, porque dudo que éste quiera entrar. 

De repente, las luces se apagaron y el cuadro de Mari que llevaba tapado todo este tiempo fue descubierto ante todos. Sonic y sus amigos se acercaron alrededor de él maravillados.

En él se veía a Shadow en un cielo rojo y violeta con una esmeralda verde. Todas las zonas verdes y blancas brillaban por el acrílico fosforescente en el soporte, creando la sensación de un firmamento en la sala. 

-¡¡Ahora solo falta que venga y lo vea!! –Sonic felicitó. -¡¡Qué alucine!!   
-Se nota que te has esforzado, está magnífico. –aplaudió Silver.  
-Gracias. –Mari sonrió algo triste. –es un agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Me salvó varias veces y tenía que devolverle el favor de alguna forma. –confesó ella algo nerviosa.  
-Mari. –Rouge se aproximó a ella sonriente. –Shadow está fuera. Ve a buscarlo, seguro que le hará ilusión.   
-No tardes mucho. –Afry advirtió. –En unos minutos habrá sesión de fotos con el alcalde.  
-De acuerdo. –Mari se echó a la carrera atravesando a la gente.

Consiguió salir del pabellón principal, encontrando a Omega a su derecha. El robot la esperaba pacientemente, con los brazos detrás de su cuerpo como si estuviera escondiendo algo.

-¿Ocurre algo, Omega? –preguntó la chica curiosa.  
-Shadow fue por el pasillo largo de columnas. Se halla en una fuente.   
-Gracias. –agradeció y continuó con su marcha.

Corrió por el camino de pilares adornado con luces y plantas, intentando darse prisa para volver cuanto antes adentro. Encontró al erizo sentado en la fuente mirando a varios lados con un transmisor.

-Shadow, por fin te encuentro.   
-¿Por qué no estás dentro? –preguntó secamente.   
-Rouge y Omega me dijeron que estabas aquí, y me gustaría que entraras.  
-Sólo sería un estorbo. -confesó triste. -Deberías volver con él.  
-¿De qué estás hablando? -la pilló de sorpresa, causando confusión.  
-Eve y Chikane me dijeron que ya tenías admiradores, uno en concreto desde hace tiempo.  
-Yo las mato. -se puso de muy mal humor. -No sé qué cojones te habrán dicho esas dos, pero no tengo nada con nadie... aún.

La miró esperanzado. Ella se sentó a su lado en la fuente.

-No eres ningún estorbo, Shadow. Quería devolverte todos los favores que me has hecho hasta ahora: cuando me salvaste la vida, me escoltaste, lo de los androides de mis padres, despertarme de una pesadilla… Tu valor y sinceridad son impresionantes, y te admiro un montón. Yo en cambio sigo siendo débil; el pasado me asalta y me puede.  
-Para serte sincero… No eres la única… -Empezó a desahogarse. –Recuerdo cuando trabajaba para Eggman y otras cosas no muy agradables. Muchas veces me acabo amargando y encerrándome en mí, porque pienso que podría ser una amenaza para todos, incluso a la gente que me importa.

La cogió de la mano. Ella recibió el gesto sin decir nada, mirándolo atentamente.

-Pero gracias a ti no volveré a engañarme más. Tenía miedo de perderte, por eso no quería que te esforzaras por mí, para poder preservar tu bienestar.   
-Podría decirte lo mismo, pero que sepas que no caigo tan fácilmente. –Mari habló tierna.– no me equivoqué al llamarte héroe.  
-Cuando me llamaste así por primera vez no me lo creía. Mi pasado me ha influido tanto que cualquier cosa buena me cuesta aceptarla. Tú has sido una de las pocas personas que ha apreciado lo “bueno” que hay en mí. -hizo una pausa.   
-Shadow...  
-Hay algo que me gustaría saber de ti, y necesito que me respondas con sinceridad... ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Tenía que aparecer Eggman para fastidiar, aún más en ese momento tan importante. Shadow se puso a la defensiva delante de Mari. El Doctor se regocijaba en su platillo.

-¿Interrumpo algo? Uy, pues lo siento, pero llegó mi momento estelar -Su sonrisa daba miedo. -Mari, entrégate ahora mismo y nadie saldrá herido.  
-Ni hablar. -se negó ella.  
-Déjala en paz, no quiere tener nada que ver contigo. -el erizo dio un paso adelante, escudando a la chica.  
-¿Es que ahora sabes cómo se siente la gente y hablas por ellos? Con lo inhumano que eras antes, y de pronto te importa esa joven.  
-No la tocarás mientras esté en pie. -Shadow siguió insistiendo.

Mari se quedó mirando al edificio de la exposición bastante preocupada. 

-La expo… -dijo con voz temblorosa.

Shadow se dio cuenta de su miedo. No dudó en cogerla en brazos.

-Agárrate fuerte, alejaremos a Eggman de aquí. 

Ambos se dieron a la fuga, esquivando setos, árboles, escaleras, con Eggman disfrutando de su cacería. La pareja se perdió entre varios árboles.

-No tiene sentido correr. Sabes que te encontraré. ¡¡ME PERTENECES!! ¡¡NO HAY FORMA DE QUE ESCAPES DE MÍ!! ¡¡RÍNDETE!!

Los dos perseguidos llegaron a la entrada del recinto: estaba sellada por un campo eléctrico y era imposible de abrir. Vieron a todos los guardias abatidos, definitivamente estaban en un callejón sin salida. El Doctor los acorraló, preparando un cañón de su nave.. Shadow no se apartó de Mari en ningún momento, haciéndole de escudo.

-Ven aquí ahora mismo, Mari. Es tu última oportunidad.  
-Ni muerta me iría contigo.  
-Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas. -Eggman activó una trampa.

El cañón eléctrico lanzó una red que se hacía sólida. Encerró a Shadow con ella. Él empezó a sentir calambrazos de alto voltaje y gritó de dolor. Mari no podía soportar verlo sufrir. 

-Esta red la he hecho basándome en tus habilidades. No te podrás liberar de ella. Poco a poco tu energía menguará y no serás más que un dócil esclavo inconsciente. ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que por fin puedo enfrentarme a ti de igual a igual, Shadow? O mejor dicho, ¿que por fin te he dado captura? -Eggman empezó a reírse fuertemente.

Shadow estaba de rodillas en la jaula soportando el dolor. Miró a Mari. La chica lo miraba preocupada, angustiada por el momento.

-Mari, ¡escapa! -Shadow alertó, gesticulando con la mano para que se fuera.  
-¡¡No pienso dejarte aquí!! -la chica se negó a colaborar.  
-¡¡VETE DE AQUÍ!! - el erizo ordenó.  
-¡¡HE DICHO QUE NO PIENSO IRME!! -Mari chilló aún más de furia.  
-¡¡NO SEAS TONTA Y ECHA A CORRER!!  
-¿¡CÓMO VOY A DEJARTE AQUÍ, PEDAZO DE IMBÉCIL!? ¡¡TÚ SIEMPRE TE SACRIFICAS POR MÍ!!   
-¡¡MARI, POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, VETE ANTES DE QUE TE PILLE EGGMAN!!   
-¡¡NI HABLAR, NO PIENSO HACERLO!!  
-¿¡ES QUE HAS PERDIDO EL JUICIO!? -Shadow estaba colérico.  
-¡DESDE QUE TE CONOCÍ YA LO PERDÍ!  
-¿¡PERO QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS DICIENDO!?   
-¡¡LO PERDÍ PORQUE NO PARO DE PENSAR EN TI EN NINGÚN MOMENTO!! ¡¡TE QUIERO POR ENCIMA DE TODAS LAS COSAS, ERES LO MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ!! -Empezó a llorar mientras gritaba. -¡QUE ME GUSTAS MUCHO, JODER! ¡NO VOY A ABANDONAR A QUIEN MÁS QUIERO! 

Shadow se quedó tocado ante esa declaración. Lo pilló de sorpresa, puso cara de empezar a entenderlo todo. Mari se acercó más a la jaula con los ojos llorosos.

-Tú eres a quien más quiero proteger. -siguió lagrimeando. - No me apartaré de tu lado. Te quiero, Shadow.  
-Mari... -la miró conmovido. 

Por un momento obviaron que Eggman estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche, hasta que explotó, captando de nuevo la atención de ambos.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Quererlo...a ÉSE!? ¡Pues si tantas ganas tienes de quedarte con este traidor, Mari, presenciarás sus últimos momentos!! ¡¡Acabaré contigo de una vez por todas, erizo!! -Eggman tecleó desde el mini ordenador de su nave. -¡¡Látigo Egg Mortífero!! 

Una cuerda metálica electrificada fue directa hacia el erizo.

-¡¡Esto te pasa por traicionarme y privarme de lo que quiero, Shadow!! -sentenció el doctor lleno de ira.

Shadow, algo atontado, veía desde su jaula cómo el látigo se acercaba para dejarlo fuera de combate. Entonces, algo se puso por medio en la trayectoria y frenó el ataque. Tanto Eggman como él pusieron los ojos como platos al ver la interferencia. 

Mari se mantuvo en pie aun habiendo recibido un fortísimo voltaje por su cuerpo. Shadow, desesperado, trataba de salir lo más pronto posible para ayudarla. 

-¡¡MARI!! -gritó agobiado.  
-Si crees que un calambrazo va a poder conmigo estás equivocado, Eggman, no me moveré ni un ápice. -Mari seguía extendiendo los brazos, protegiéndolo.  
-¡¡Quita de en medio, Mari!! -exigió el doctor. -¡¡NO TE ENTROMETAS EN ESTO!!  
-¡¡POR ENCIMA DE MI PROPIO CADÁVER!!   
-¡¡QUE TE APARTES YA!! -Eggman usó su látigo para apartarla a un lado.

La chica cayó al suelo muy débil, pero tenía las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse en pie tambaleando. Eggman empezó a asustarse de la fuerza de voluntad de la chica, siguió aparentando controlar la situación.

-Ni hablar -le costaba hablar. Sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse. -Pienso hacerte frente yo misma. No volveré a huir.

Un halo de fuego recorrió a Mari intensamente, su poder empezó a manifestarse.

-

De repente, Bokkun, Decoe y Bocoe, corrieron hacia el resto.

-Mirad eso. -Bokkun señaló a algunos invitados delante de los ventanales. Se podían observar ráfagas de fuego en el cielo a lo lejos.   
-¿Fuego? -Afry estaba tensa.

Robert intentaba llamar por teléfono. No hubo respuesta.

-Chicos, todos mis guardias han perdido contacto conmigo. La última comunicación que recibí fue que Eggman había entrado en las proximidades del recinto.

El grupo se quedó en shock. 

-No me jodas... -Eve estaba pálida.   
-¿Ha saltado la chispa del amor y por eso hay fuegos de pasión?

Chikane se ganó el enfado del grupo, no era ocasión de hacer bromas. Ésta se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? No me negaréis esa posibilidad. -se rio.  
-¡¡Tenemos que darnos prisa y actuar antes de que sea demasiado tarde!! -propuso Amy.  
-Tranquilas, chicas. -Silver intentó calmarlas. -Estamos juntos en esto.  
-Vamos a buscarlos. -Sonic lideró la ruta de escape.  
-Os cubriré. No tenéis mucho tiempo, sed rápidos. -advirtió Robert.

-

-¡¡NO!! ¡¡MI NAVE!! 

Eggman se alarmó al ver los controles de la jaula eléctrica calcinados. Shadow rompió su celda al quitarse sus brazaletes. Mari estaba jadeando de pie algo inestable. Pudo lanzar un último ataque. De su mano salió una inmensa bola de fuego que arrastró a Eggman y rompió el campo eléctrico del impacto. El Doctor salió despedido muy lejos, a varios kilómetros del sitio. Ella se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente, con la nariz sangrándole un poco. Inmediatamente, Shadow fue a socorrerla.

-No, no, NO. MARI, DESPIERTA, POR FAVOR. -La abrazó con fuerza. -No quería que esto pasara. Dime algo al menos, joder.

Suspiró de alivio al notar que ella le devolvía el abrazo. Estaba débil, con la mirada cansada.   
Tenía alguna quemadura en los brazos y piernas por los calambrazos.

-Lo he conseguido. -Me he enfrentado a Eggman solita y lo he vencido.  
-Estás loca, de verdad. -Shadow acabó sonriendo. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de la chaqueta. -Anda, toma.   
-¿Eh? -notó algo cayéndole por la cara. Le llegó un sabor a sangre. -¡Ah! - Cogió el pañuelo, pálida.   
-¿Cómo te encuentras?   
-Bien, creo. Joder, qué vergüenza. -Le entraron nervios. Pudo acabar de limpiarse.  
-¿Continuamos con lo que estábamos hablando?   
-Sí. Shadow, ya sabes lo que significas para mí. -Se sonrojó. -¿Qué soy yo para ti?  
-La persona que más aprecio, admiro y quiero estar. -Tocó su cara. - Te quiero, Mari.

Mari le rozó los labios. Shadow se dejó llevar por el momento, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de ella. Empezaron a sentirse más compenetrados. 

-Tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar… -se sinceró él. – Me diste un buen susto antes.  
-No me esperaba que fuera tan bestia, al menos tuve un golpe de suerte. Perdona por darte un jamacuco.–bajó la cabeza culpable.  
-Entonces… ¿Somos pareja? – Shadow le acariciaba el pelo mientras la miraba a los ojos.  
-Sí, Shad –se rio levemente. –Eh… te puedo llamar así, ¿no?  
-Si quieres… -se sonrojó. 

Escucharon unos ruidos cerca. Shadow la ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Mari se sacudió un poco la ropa y se arregló el pelo. El erizo se puso de nuevo los brazaletes. El resto del grupo vino corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos dos. Todos tenían cara de angustia.

-¡¡Qué alivio!! -Edith se llevó la mano al pecho.  
-¡¡Pensábamos que Eggman estaba atacándoos y nos encontramos con esto!! ¡¡Eso no se hace, Mari!! -le reprochó Afry.  
-En realidad nos atacó, pero conseguí frenarlo. -Mari posó triunfal, pero que duró muy poco porque empezó a tambalearse. Shadow la ayudó a tiempo para apoyarse.  
-¡¡Eres gilipollas!! -Eve le metió una colleja y luego la abrazó. -¡¡Una gilipollas que nos tenía preocupadas!! -empezó a lloriquear.  
-Mari, casi nos das un infarto, capulla. -regañó Chikane, abrazándola también.  
-Nos alegramos de que estéis bien, aunque algo desarreglados. -se rio Sonic.  
-Tienes quemaduras por el cuerpo, Mari. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Cream preocupada.  
-Lo sé, con lo que me había arreglado y acabo así. Por lo menos han sido dos o tres heridas de nada. Es lo que pasa si Eggman te pega un calambrazo con un látigo eléctrico.  
-¡Y lo dice como si tal cosa! - se mosqueó Afry. - ¡Nunca aprendes, niña! Eres de lo que no hay.  
-Shadow. -dijo Omega. -Tienes que darle eso a Mari.

El susodicho abrió el cuerpo de Omega para sacar un ramo de rosas. Se lo entregó a la chica.

-¿Esto es para mí? ¡No hacía falta, de verdad! -se puso colorada de la vergüenza.   
-Este guapetón aquí presente lo escogió precisamente para ti. Quería a toda costa tener un regalo para su chica. -Rouge comentó muy sonriente.  
-Quería habértelo dado antes pero bueno… -Shadow habló algo más reservado.  
-¡¡Muchísimas gracias!! -Mari se había emocionado. Se agachó. -Eres un encanto. -Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Los otros celebraron con aplausos, silbando. Shadow y Mari no sabían qué decir.

-¡DEJADLO YA! -Respondieron ambos.   
-Pero qué cucos. -Silver disfrutaba del momento.  
-Jeje, volvamos. -Edith sugirió. -Robert nos espera.

El grupo fue encaminándose hacia el sitio. Por el camino, Mari cogió a Shadow de la mano, él aceptó el gesto. Los demás no tardaron en murmurar a sus espaldas.

-¡Mira, mira! -Eve señaló.  
-Oish, qué bonito es el amor. -siguió Chikane. -Ya era hora, ¿eh?  
-Eso me recuerda. -Mari empezó a enfadarse. - ¿¡Qué coño os pasa a las dos!? ¿Por qué echasteis esa mentira?   
-A ver, queríamos daros un empujoncito. -Eve se excusó. -Bien está lo que bien acaba.  
-Esta me la guardo. Que lo sepáis. -Shadow hizo una mueca de asco.   
-Buuuuuuu, ¡gruñón! -Abucheó Chikane.

Llegaron a la entrada. La nueva pareja se adelantó, abriéndose paso entre la gente en la oscura sala. Llegaron hasta el cuadro. Shadow se quedó perplejo contemplando su retrato.

-Te tenía esto preparado. –comentó Mari. –Creo que es demasiado grande pero bueno… 

El erizo inspeccionaba cada detalle del cuadro con la mirada. La chica esperaba una respuesta suya.

-¿Y bien?   
-Me has hecho más guapo. –se rio él.   
-¿Más guapo? ¡Ja! Aun así eres horrible. Ese cuadro no vale más que unos céntimos. –se giraron y vieron a Pandora detrás de ellos bastante indignada. -¿Y tú? ¿El karma te ha llegado por querer acaparar toda la atención y te has comido el suelo del jardín?   
-Pandora, si no te gusta, no mires y punto. -Mari se limitó a decir.   
-La que parece sacada del jardín eres tú, pedazo de mierda. –Shadow dio un paso hacia delante.   
-¿Qué has dicho? –ella estaba a punto de explotar.  
-Quizás el estiércol para abonar las plantas lo confundiste con pintura. Por eso tu arte apesta. –Shadow sonrió chulesco. -Al igual que tú.

Pandora vio como la gente de alrededor empezaba a reírse de ella. Compañeros suyos de clase disfrutaban del momento. La chica dio una patada al suelo harta.

-¡¡Esto no quedará así, Blackmoon!! ¡Ya verás la próxima vez! –chilló histérica.  
-No olvides ducharte. – finalizó Shadow. 

Se alejó de ellos y de todos los asistentes tan rápido como podía. Mari se quedó mirando a Shadow perpleja. Empezó a sonreír de oreja a oreja. 

-Gracias. –no podía decir mucho más, aún seguía asombrada.   
-No ha sido nada. –quitó importancia. – ¿Quién era esa?  
-Una petarda. –Suspiró. –Agradezco de veras que me sacaras del apuro. Ya no sabía qué decirle para que se callara la boca.  
-¿Te da miedo?  
-Me incomoda bastante, aunque ya estoy acostumbrada.  
-A partir de ahora no afrontarás todo sola. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda.- se ofreció.  
-Me alegra que seas mi pareja, Shad. 

Apareció Robert bastante alterado en dirección a ellos. Estaba realmente molesto.

-Pero bueno, Mari Stella Blackmoon. ¿Qué es eso de ir con quemaduras? ¡¡Tu padre estaría hecho una furia contigo!! -sermoneó.  
-No creo que sea para tanto. -Mari se sentía acorralada y no sabía qué decir.  
-Es una larga historia. -Shadow fue tajante.  
-¡¡Por fin estáis aquí!! -dijo Daphne. - ¡¡Empieza vuestra condecoración!! Subid todos al escenario.

El alcalde hizo entrega de unas medallas a los héroes uno por uno, incluidas las primas Blackmoon, Eve y Chikane. Los invitados aplaudieron entre los flashes de las cámaras que captaban el momento clave de la noche. Entonces, a los robots se les ocurrió una idea.

-¡Posad los dos juntos, Mari, Shadow! -dijo Bokkun animando el ambiente.  
-Al lado del cuadro quedaréis bien. -propuso Decoe.  
-¿Una foto? -Él se quedó pensativo.   
-Si no quieres hacerlo, no te preocupes. -Mari alivió.  
-¿Y por qué no iba a querer una foto con mi novia? -preguntó extrañado.  
-¿En serio?  
-¿A que cambio de opinión? -sonrió para picar.  
-Venga, va. -la convenció, sacándole una sonrisa. 

Se pusieron al lado del cuadro, Ella sujetaba el ramo de rosas rojas.

-Pero a Mari le falta algo. -Bocoe no estaba convencido.  
-¿Qué me falta? 

El erizo solucionó la carencia poniendo una de las rosas del ramo en el pelo de ella. La hizo sonrojar.

-Perfecta. -aprobó Shadow. -Las rosas te sientan bien, aunque ya estabas preciosa cuando te vi esta noche.  
-Gracias, Shad. -se le escapaba alguna risa de vergüenza. Estaba muy feliz.  
-¡¡Poneos más juntos los dos!! -dijo Eve. - ¡¡Que se note que haya buen rollo y no un muermazo de ambiente!! 

Ambos se juntaron un poco más. Mari con el brazo derecho sostenía el ramo de rosas, y con el otro se abrazaba a Shadow. Él por su parte decidió sonreír para la foto, detalle que sorprendió a los demás. La cámara inmortalizó el instante. Había empezado una nueva etapa.


	11. Inseguridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cuál es el oscuro secreto detrás de la tragedia de la familia Blackmoon? ¿Qué planea Eggman?

Mari se dejó caer en la cama bastante agotada. Era tarde, pero todo lo que había pasado hacía unas horas impedía que conciliara el sueño. Le dio por mirar su móvil y vio que Shadow estaba en línea. Él le estaba escribiendo.

BlackWind: ¿has llegado bien?

MariStar: todo bien :) iba con el resto así que no había peligro al volver.

BlackWind: me alegro. 

MariStar: no lo parece :P

BlackWind: ¿?

MariStar: los chats son bastante inexpresivos y cuesta saber qué cara pone la otra persona. Puede que esté feliz o te esté mandando al carajo -_-“ los emoticonos son de ayuda.

BlackWind: no me hacen mucha gracia, la verdad. 

MariStar: me imaginaba que dirías eso… 

BlackWind: tú en cambio eres más abierta en los chats.

MariStar: a veces se me hace difícil hablar a la gente cara a cara. Sé que suena cobarde por mi parte, estar escudada detrás de una pantalla me da seguridad >_>

BlackWind: y quieres que use caritas para decirte indirectamente cómo me siento para ayudarte con la comprensión del mensaje que te quiero decir, ¿correcto?

MariStar: básicamente :3

BlackWind: ¿y si te estoy mintiendo con las caritas?

MariStar: e_e no serías tan rastrero… ¿Verdad?

BlackWind: depende.

MariStar: -_-

BlackWind: ¿qué?

MariStar: seguro que estás disfrutando de lo lindo. 

BlackWind: ¿tú crees? 

MariStar: me apuesto lo que tú quieras a que estás soltando una sonrisa chulesca mientras me lees e_e

BlackWind: no te hacen falta los emoticonos si te imaginas mi cara.

MariStar: e_e estás jugando con fuego.

BlackWind: lo sé. 

[Foto del chat: Selfie de Shadow sonriente.]

MariStar: no podía dormir, ahora por tu culpa me quedaré en vela toda la noche x’D

BlackWind: de nada.

MariStar: si no hubiera sido por ti, la exposición hubiera quedado reducida a escombros :) gracias por ayudarme.

BlackWind: Gracias a ti, por salvarnos a la exposición y a mí. Eres muy valiente.

MariStar: hice lo que tenía que hacer >_> no es para tanto.

BlackWind: estoy orgulloso de ti :)

MariStar: :O 

BlackWind: ¿?

MariStar: OMG has usado un careto eue ¡Ah! Me he acordado...

BlackWind: Dime.

MariStar: He notado algo raro con Robert... Si indago más quizá sepa más de mis padres, pero tengo miedo. Aún no he hecho las pruebas que realizaron Edith y Afry.

BlackWind: No tienes necesidad de hacerlas si no quieres.

MariStar: perdona, me estoy emparanoiando ú_u Quiero saber la verdad, aunque no sé cómo hacerlo... De momento no puedo ir al laboratorio, tengo turnos de vigilancia en la expo con Eve y Chikane.

BlackWind: Puedo intentar averiguar algo. ¿Quieres que investigue?

MariStar: Podría ser peligroso :( No me gustaría que te ocurriera nada malo.

BlackWind: No te preocupes, tengo ciertos métodos. Confía en mí.

MariStar: Ten mucho, pero que mucho cuidado. Te lo ruego.

BlackWind: tranquila, lo tendré. Te lo prometo.

MariStar: gracias, querido mío. <3

BlackWind: de nada :) En fin... Hora de dormir.

MariStar: me va a costar pero lo intentaré. 

BlackWind: buenas noches, Mari.

MariStar: que duermas bien <3 Y otra cosa, gracias también por el ramo. Uno de mis deseos era que mi pareja me regalara rosas, me emocionó mucho :') La de tela la tengo en mi mesita de noche, es mi amuleto.

BlackWind: me alegra que te gustara. Tu cuadro me ha encantado, es la primera vez que me retratan. Gracias, Mari.

MariStar: misión cumplida. Ahora sí, a dormir <3

BlackWind: nos vemos.

BlackWind: <3

-

Horas más tarde, aún de madrugada, Shadow se dirigió a una sala de ordenadores del cuartel de GUN. Usó una tarjeta para activar uno de los de sobremesa para acceder a archivos confidenciales. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca del último vídeo que visualizaron una semana atrás. 

-Vaya, has mejorado bastante el uso de ordenadores. Por lo menos no lo has roto a lo bruto.

Ésa era una de las habilidades más útiles y molestas de Rouge: entrar sigilosamente para enterarse de cosas. Especialmente las más jugosas y confidenciales.

-¿Mmmm? ¿Estás mirando la tragedia del metro?  
-Hay algo que no me cuadra. –comentó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.  
-¿Ah sí? Yo también he pensado lo mismo.  
-Tendría que interrogar a cierta gente.  
-¿A qué gente en concreto? –mostró interés.

Hizo una pausa de unos segundos. Dejó el ordenador, dándole la espalda a Rouge. 

-A escoria humana.

-

El Team Dark llegó al mediodía al Centro Científico. Antes de entrar al recinto, Omega dio una señal de alarma. Se giró hacia atrás, cambiando sus puños por metralletas, listo para disparar.

-Detectadas dos formas de calor sospechosas en el área. 

Disparó reventando un contenedor de basura cercano. Salieron de sopetón Eve y Chikane de un salto, comiéndose el suelo del susto. Rouge y Shadow se aproximaron hacia ellas. 

-No queremos morir tan jóvenes. –Eve se arrodilló en el suelo, levantando los brazos para rezar a algún ser omnipotente.  
-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –Shadow las miró fijamente.  
-Marujear. –Chikane respondió contundentemente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Qué casualidad. –Rouge se interesó. –Igual que nosotros.  
-Rouge. 

Shadow la cogió del brazo bruscamente para llevarla unos pasos alejada del resto. Omega ayudó a las chicas a levantarse.

-¿Qué pasa? Son amigas. –se encogió de hombros.  
-Puede ser peligroso. Si Mari se entera de que sus amigas peligran entonces sí que la habremos fastidiado. –advirtió.  
-Venga ya, son mayorcitas. Lo que quieran hacer ellas es cosa suya. Además… ¿Tú te crees que estando el Team Dark con ellas les va a pasar algo?

Ese contraargumento lo hizo silenciar. Se quedó meditando unos instantes. Para cuando se dio cuenta, Chikane había metido la cabeza entre los dos para enterarse de la conversación. Eve estaba asomada por el otro lado.

-¿Es algo jugoso? –la chica de las mechas violetas definitivamente quería saber más.  
-Es confidencial. –Shadow se negó a hablar.  
-Shadow no quiere que vayamos de fiesta todos juntos a resolver un caso colosal.  
-ROUGE. –empezó a perder la paciencia.  
-¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? –Chikane se lamentó. -¿Es por la broma de la expo?  
-Otro motivo más para que no metáis las narices donde no os llaman. –se mostró distante.  
-Shadow, si es algo relacionado con Mari, nosotras también queremos ayudar. -Eve insistió.  
-Exactamente, es nuestra amiga. Nos gustaría poder hacer algo por ella. -Continuó Chikane.

El erizo negro se quedó callado. Ellas iban muy en serio. Rouge y Omega esperaban su respuesta.

-Haced lo que queráis. Os hemos avisado. -Cedió.  
-Seguro que Mari está orgullosa de teneros como amigas. Sois un cielo. -Rouge alabó.  
-Resumen de la misión: eventos de hace tres años. Objetivo: averiguar más datos. Tiempo restante: veinte minutos y cincuenta segundos. -Omega hizo una introducción.  
-¿Tiempo restante para qué? –Eve se quedó perpleja.  
-Autodestrucción. –bromeó la murciélago.  
-A ti sí que te voy a destruir por retrasarnos. –Shadow caminó hacia adelante. –No podemos perder el tiempo.  
-¿Cuál es el plan? ¿A quién hay que extorsionar? -Chikane tenía ganas de empezar.  
-Primero a ella, por favor. -Eve la señaló, bastante cansada.  
-En unos minutitos habrá un descanso de los trabajadores. Tenemos a dos sujetos en concreto que están dispuestos a hablar. En breve van a salir. -Rouge estaba pendiente de la puerta.

Divisaron a dos hombres de mediana edad, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, vestidos con batas. Salieron al kiosco que había en el parque para pillar tabaco y fumar fuera.

-Manteneos al margen. Vamos, Rouge. -Shadow se adelantó. 

Omega se quedó a cargo de las dos chicas mientras que ellos hacían el trabajo. 

-Buenas, gracias por venir. -saludó ella. -Habéis hecho bien en hablar, sabemos qué cositas habéis hecho y no es necesario hacerlas públicas si todo va bien.  
-¿Era necesario llegar a tanto? -preguntó uno de los trabajadores, un señor de pelo corto pelirrojo con barba.  
-¿Qué pasó con Francis Ethan Callium Blackmoon cuando estaba vivo? -Shadow quiso saber.  
-Era el director general. Se dedicaba a organizar a toda la plantilla, además de estudiar Física avanzada para varios experimentos.  
-¿Experimentos? ¿De qué? –Shadow insistió.  
-De mundos paralelos y viajes interdimensionales. –siguió hablando.  
-Pero hubo un tiempo… unos cuantos años que estuvo raro. Actuaba muy esquivo y no dejaba que nadie se acercara a su despacho mientras trabajaba. -Habló el otro, un hombre algo más joven, rubio con el pelo recogido en una coleta.

Los dos agentes se miraron entre sí.

-Incluso Robert se inquietó por lo que le pasaba. Era el que estaba más pendiente de su comportamiento. -continuó el rubio.  
-¿Qué relación tenían? –Rouge indagó.  
-Pues eran amigos de la universidad. Lo contrató como ayudante para hacer tareas de segundo plano.  
-¿Amigos? Robert no hacía más que quejarse de ser su chacho para todo. -Le cortó el pelirrojo. -Lo escuchamos unos cuantos poniendo a parir a Francis, pero le lamía el culo.  
-¿Cómo eran definidos públicamente? –la murciélago sabía que era ahí donde había algo raro.  
-Uno era la sombra del otro. Que Francis fuera su superior y el que se llevara más méritos no le sentaba nada bien.  
-Por lo que sé tenían cierta rivalidad amistosa al principio sobre quién avanzaba más en posibles proyectos. -terminó de hablar el compañero. -Eso es todo.  
-CINCO MINUTOS.- Omega interrumpió con varios pitidos de alarma, en la distancia era perfectamente audible. 

Los dejaron ir. Tenían parte de la información que iban buscando, pero aún les quedaba averiguar más. Volvieron con Omega, Eve y Chikane para ponerlos al corriente.

-¿Creéis que Robert ha matado a la familia Blackmoon? –Eve reflexionó inquieta.  
-Si estaba tan cerca de Francis, le pudo haber hecho una jugada para robarle información, incluso contratar a gente para librarse de la culpa. –Rouge analizó.  
-No tenemos ninguna prueba que directamente lo incrimine. –Shadow concluyó mosqueado.  
-Quizá pueda tener algo en su despacho. –propuso Chikane.

Valoraron esa posibilidad. No era descabellado, todo posible criminal dejaba rastro.

-¿Hacemos luego alguna infiltración? –Rouge sugirió.  
-Robert no es imbécil, estará al tanto. Seguro que se ha olido algo al haber llamado dos de sus subordinados fuera. Deberíamos dejar un margen de actuación que no sea demasiado extenso. Hay que desenmascararlo antes de que sea tarde. –el erizo comentó.  
-¿Se lo contamos al resto? –planteó Chikane.  
-No es prudente, pondría en riesgo toda la operación. -evaluó Omega.  
-Omega tiene razón. –la murciélago siguió hablando. –No tenemos pruebas para meterlo en chirona pero tampoco podemos dejar que sigan habiendo más visitas de reconocimiento. Quizá haya recabado datos importantes de la familia Blackmoon.  
-Habría que distraerlos de no ir. –Shadow ideó. -Ya sabe los poderes de Edith, Afry está en proceso y Mari se está librando. Por eso estamos investigando ahora, ella quiere saber por qué mataron a su padre.  
-Para no ir necesitaríamos que pase algo importante -comentó Eve. -Mari está cubierta, tenemos que librar de ir a Edith y Afry también.  
-¿Como qué? -preguntó Rouge.  
-¿Y si echamos las culpas a Eggman? -sugirió Chikane-. Si damos información falsa sobre su paradero y nos dedicamos a buscar en sitios que no hay nada... Pues evitamos ir allí.  
-Estrategia óptima. –Omega aprobó. –Comprobando posibles fallas. Analizando. Ninguna.  
-Pues dicho queda. –Rouge aplaudió satisfecha. 

Eggman vio a través de un monitor cómo los cinco se iban de la entrada del centro. 

-Yo también tendré algo que decir al respecto.

-

Un rato más tarde, en el bosque cerca del altar, había un grupo patrullando...

-No hay rastro de Eggman. -Cream habló desde la copa de un árbol, mirando hacia abajo. -¿Veis algo?  
-No, nada de nada. -Knuckles trepó hacia una rama donde estaba Edith. -¿Te ha costado subir hasta aquí? -habló más suave.  
-Ya le estoy cogiendo el tranquillo. -La prima mayor sonrió. -Hago que mi cuerpo tire con el viento.  
-Ese es el truco, Edith. -Sonic habló desde el suelo. -El viento es genial, de mis mejores amigos.  
-Aquí fluye de maravilla, este sitio es precioso. -Silver estaba relajado.  
-¿Cuál es el plan entonces? -Blaze se centró en la misión.  
-Rouge nos dijo que comprobáramos si Eggman estaba establecido aquí en el bosque. -Amy comentó. -No aseguró que estuviera.

En eso tenía razón. Afry se mantuvo callada, estaba sacando fotos con su cámara al paisaje. Tails estaba pendiente de ella. 

-¿Otro reportaje? -Se interesó el zorro.  
-Sí. A ver si a los de la revista les gusta, nunca está de más sacar entornos naturales, siempre tienen encanto. -Cambió el objetivo. -Además, así hago algo útil. -Habló más apagada. 

Edith la escuchó. Se dejó caer el árbol donde había estado subida. Cayó de pie, sin problemas. Caminó hacia su prima.

-Frifry. -Le puso una mano en el hombro. Le dio un abrazo. -Ten fe, ¿vale?

Afry no dijo nada, se limitó a recibir el abrazo con una sonrisa. Tails sabía que estaba fingiendo.

-

Con la exposición, la Academia de Artes de Station Square tenía turnos de vigilancia para no dejar solas las obras. Les tocó a Eve, Chikane y Mari el turno para cubrir toda la sala. Andaban de descanso sentadas en la entrada bebiendo refrescos, con una bolsa de basura al lado.

-¿Qué tal te va con Shadow? - preguntó Chikane a Mari.  
-Me da muchísima confianza y me siento bien con él. -sonrió tímida.  
-¡¡TE LO DIJE!! -saltó Eve reprochándole. - Tú me decías “estás mal de la cabeza... déjate de tonterías...” ¡Y al final pasó! ¡Sólo queda que me pongas de dama de honor en tu boda con él!  
-Creo que es pronto para eso. -Mari se puso colorada.  
-Debería ser consejera matrimonial a media jornada. -Eve meditó.  
-Habló la piedra que no capta indirectas. -Chikane se descojonó. 

Una chica de pelo largo rubio ceniza, de la misma altura que Eve, piel blanca, ojos grises y vestida al estilo colegiala se acercó al grupo en cuestión. 

-Hola, chicas. ¿Cómo vais?  
-Aiko, ¿verdad? -Mari quiso recordar su nombre.  
-Sí, Aiko Vinter. -se presentó, entusiasta. -Enhorabuena por vuestros cuadros, son geniales. El tuyo del sauce me gustó, Merry.  
-Graciaaas. -se sonrojó. -¿El tuyo era de una chica en una catarata? ¿Por dónde estaba?  
-Por aquí. -señaló Aiko.  
-A ver, enséñamelo. Quiero echarle otro vistacito. -Chikane se levantó para acompañar a la visitante.

Eve y Mari se quedaron al margen viendo cómo las dos iban de paseo por la sala. 

-Aquí hay tema. -Mari se reía.  
-Síiiiip. -Eve asentía con la cabeza, con sonrisa maliciosa. Vio una notificación en el móvil de Mari. -Oye, tú tampoco te quedas atrás.  
-¿Eh? -Vio que el mensaje era de Shadow. -Voy al baño un momento. -Puso de excusa, no quería que cotilleara el chat.  
-Ahora me cuentas, ¿eh?  
-Ya veremos.

Pasó a la sala contigua para responder. 

BlackWind: llámame en cuanto puedas. Tengo que hablarte de algo.

MariStar: te llamo cuando esté en casa, ando vigilando en la expo -_-”

BlackWind: sin prisas. Ve con cuidado.

MariStar: Sí <3

-

Afry se retiró a su cuarto. No sabía qué hacer. Robert no fue de ayuda en su caso, no tenían ninguna pista acerca de cuál era su poder ni cómo estimularlo. Intentaba sacarlo, en vano, una y otra vez. Las anteriores sesiones habían sido un fracaso, ni se pasó por el centro tras la salida al bosque. Tails la vio apurada, se había tirado en la cama.

-¡No puedo! ¡Yo le pongo todo mi esfuerzo pero no sale! -se frustró, hundió la cabeza en la almohada.

El zorro la miró preocupado, pensando en cómo poder consolarla. 

-Afry, creo que lo intentas demasiado… -comentó él.  
-Tengo que ser de provecho para el grupo. No puedo permitirme el lujo de flaquear.  
-Todo a su tiempo. ¿Sabes? Cuando yo me quedo bloqueado, salgo a surcar los cielos con el Tornado. Puedo llevarte si quieres, así podrías despejarte. -Ofreció amablemente.  
-¿De verdad? -Consiguió animarla.–Muchas gracias, en serio.

Ambos tomaron rumbo hacia el garaje mientras Edith, Amy, Cream y Blaze organizaban la cocina.

-Tails es una muy buena influencia para Afry, sin duda. -Edith hacía inventario. -La veo más contenta que antes.  
-A ti también se te ve contenta, Edith. -Amy sacaba los platos del lavavajillas. - Sobre todo estando con Knuckles.  
-Hacéis los dos de niñeras de todo el mundo. -añadió Blaze.  
-Lo cierto es que Knuckles es muy peculiar. Nunca había visto alguien tan auténtico en toda mi vida. -La prima mayor tenía una mirada tierna. -Tiene su genio pero su sentido del deber, protección y su gran madurez lo hacen una espléndida persona. Y francamente, lo comprendo.  
-¡Eso es que te gusta! -Amy sonreía maliciosamente. -¡Vamos a acabar todos con planes de boda!  
-Aún queda para eso. -contestó Blaze.  
-Cierto, primero la comida de hoy y luego hablamos. -concluyó Edith la charla.

-

Al volver Mari de la Academia, sacó el móvil del bolso. Saludó a los demás con la mano mientras subía las escaleras.

-¿Qué tal ha ido todo, Mari? -preguntó Silver.  
-Bien, gracias. Luego os digo. -respondió seria, metiéndose en su cuarto.  
-Vale, doña arisca. -Knuckles se quejó. -Todo el día dale que te pego al móvil.  
-Déjala, Knuckles. –Amy se mostró enternecida. -está enamorada.  
-La veo rara. Ha pasado de largo. -Cream observó.  
-Quizá ha tenido mucha gente mientras vigilaba con Eve y Chikane. -Bocoe intentó pensar.  
-O se le ha acabado el chocolate negro de la cocina. -concluyó Bokkun.  
-¿Qué opinas, Edith? -Decoe se dirigió a ella.  
-Planea algo que no quiere decir. -Edith comentó, inquieta. -Es la más independiente de las tres, a veces cuesta saber qué le ronda en la cabeza.  
-¿Le doy un toque? -Sonic se ofreció.  
-Si fuera algo grave ya lo habría dicho. -Negó con la cabeza la prima mayor. -Esperemos.

(...)

Mientras iban por un paseo, Shadow se apartó para responder a una llamada. Rouge y Omega se lo quedaron mirando. Él hizo un gesto de silencio con la mano, se alejó a unos pasos más de sus compañeros para hablar tranquilo sin que cotillearan su conversación.

-Shad. -escuchó al otro lado de la línea. -¿Estás ocupado? Como me dijiste que te llamara...  
-Hola, Mari. -habló suave. -Era para preguntarte una cosa. Estaba pensando en vernos esta tarde, si puedes claro. -se apoyó en un árbol para hablar más cómodo.  
-¿Una cita? -sonó sorprendida.  
-Sí, una cita. -le costó hablar, estaba más reservado que de costumbre. 

El erizo vio como sus compañeros de equipo estaban haciendo carantoñas cerca de él. Rouge estaba lanzando besitos al aire mientras Omega hacía corazoncitos con la mano.

-Cariño, un segundo. –Apartó el móvil a un lado. –IROS A TOMAR POR CULO, DESGRACIADOS. 

Se escuchó cómo la chica se reía fuertemente a través del otro lado de la línea. Shadow no pudo evitar sonreír también. 

-¿Es una cita a prueba de espías? –preguntó curiosa.  
-Si ni Rouge ni Omega meten las narices, sí.  
-¿Solo ellos? ¡Seguro que el resto querrá saber lo que estamos haciendo a cada momento! Son buena gente pero a veces llegan al punto de ser muy... petardos.  
-Muchas veces me gustaría mandarlos a la porra durante un tiempo de una patada. ¡Asco de gente! -Shadow se quejó.  
-Dímelo a mí. -suspiró Mari.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Mari empezó a reírse entre dientes, Shadow no pudo contener la risa. Los dos estallaron a carcajadas en ambos lados de la línea. Rouge y Omega se quedaron pasmados. Él recobró la compostura y carraspeó. Mari continuó hablando.

-Eso no me lo esperaba de ti, Shadow. -sonrió ella. -¿Seguirás sorprendiéndome?  
-Posiblemente. -sonrió él. -¿Te recojo en tu casa y vamos por ahí?  
-Claro, ven en... Diez minutos. Necesito arreglarme. Ahora nos vemos. -Mari mandó un beso.  
-Está bien. Hasta luego. -Shadow se despidió con sorpresa, sonrojado.

-

Mari terminó de arreglarse. Llevaba un vestido rojo y negro, de manga larga y hasta la rodilla, medias semitransparentes negras y botines rojos, además de unas cuantas pulseras de tachuelas y collarín de terciopelo. Aprovechó para maquillarse un poco y arreglarse el pelo con una diadema de rosas rojas.

Apollo comenzó a ulular otra vez al ver a Shadow en la ventana. Mari la abrió, pudo recibirlo. Él entró bajando del alféizar y se sacudió el polvo. Se había puesto una chaqueta de cuero negra, guantes sin dedos violetas, a juego con su camisa, pantalones negros con cremalleras y cadenas cruzadas con botines violetas y dorados. Le entregó una rosa roja.

-Eres todo un caballero. Gracias, mi amor. -Lo recibió con un beso.  
-De nada. ¿Le has comentado a los demás que salimos por ahí? -preguntó Shadow.  
-Sí, pero no les he dicho a dónde.  
-Estás muy guapa. -alabó él. No dejaba de mirarla con sonrisa de aprobación.  
-Tú también. -Mari se reía tímidamente. -¿Te importa que me lleve a Apollo conmigo? Lo he tenido muy abandonado últimamente. Así aprovecha para conocerte mejor.  
-Por mí está bien. -prestó atención al animal.

Mari levantó el brazo, Apollo se posó en él. Shadow la cogió en brazos para saltar por la ventana.

-

Eve y Chikane iban caminando por un parque al lado del río, bastante alejado del centro, cuando vieron a Shadow y a Mari sentados juntos hablando tranquilamente. Estaban solos. Se escondieron detrás de unas plantas y pilares cercanos. Observaban atentamente la escena.

-¡Pero fíjate! Si son la parejita perfecta -susurró Eve, señalando con disimulo.  
-Qué adorables. - se emocionó Chikane. -El paseo ha sido productivo.

Mari llamó a Apollo para que se posara en su brazo. Le hizo un gesto a Shadow para que extendiera el suyo.

-Si te muestras tenso, no se posará en tu brazo. Sólo relájate y déjate llevar.

Apollo dio un pequeño salto al brazo de Shadow. Al principio se quedó sorprendido por el animal. Shadow le rascó la cabeza al búho , cerró los ojitos. Sonrió de satisfacción.

-Es muy disciplinado, se parece a ti.  
-Más de lo que crees. -sonrió Mari. -si a mí me hicieras lo mismo que a él, me quedaría igual. 

Ella palideció. Se fijó que había una araña enorme en la hierba, moviendo las patas con rapidez. Se abrazó al erizo asustada, sin decir nada, tirándolo al suelo. Quedaron tumbados. Él tenía la cara roja, lo había pillado desprevenido.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó alarmado. Observó al arácnido. -Vale, ya entiendo.

Shadow cogió una piedra que tenía al lado para aplastar al bicho con ella. Lo dejó espachurrado. Arrojó la roca bien lejos de allí, en el agua. Mari respiró aliviada. 

-Gracias… Me has salvado la vida. –recuperó su respiración normal.  
-Y todas las veces que hagan falta. –empezó a acariciarle la cara.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, acercaban sus caras lentamente. Mari pudo ver detrás de Shadow a Eve y a Chikane, escondidas unos metros más atrás entre las plantas. Shadow le susurró algo a Mari. Segundos después, se teleportó detrás de las espías.

-¡AAAY! -Ambas se abrazaron del susto.  
-¿Y ahora qué cojones queréis?-interrogó Shadow.  
-Asegurarnos de que no hiciérais cosas no aptas para menores. –Chikane arqueó las cejas repetidamente.  
-¿Es que no podemos estar tranquilos sin que estéis pendientes de nosotros? ¡Al menos intimidad, joder! -se lamentó Mari. 

Tanto Eve como Chikane mostraron arrepentimiento. La expresión de Mari se ablandó.

-Perdona, Mari. No queríamos chafarte la cita. -se disculpó Eve.  
-No, perdonadme vosotras. Me he alterado demasiado y hablado de mala manera, no os lo merecíais. -rectificó Mari.  
-Aww -se enterneció Chikane. -Venga, asunto arreglado.

Las tres se dieron un abrazo de grupo. Shadow observaba a las amigas con una ligera sonrisa, con Apollo posado en su brazo.

-Shadow, nosotras somos más permisivas que Edith y Afry, pero eso no quiere decir que te dejemos a tu aire con nuestra Mari. -Eve advirtió.  
-Así que ya sabéis. -siguió Chikane. - No vayáis tan rápido y lleguéis a eso antes de tiempo.  
-¡Eso a vosotras no os importa! -Shadow se puso colorado. -Adiós. -Cogió a Mari y a Apollo para teleportarse con ellos.  
-¡Ya nos contarás luego! -Eve chinchó. 

Les tomó unos minutos llegar al parque cercano a la casa de Mari. Cayeron rendidos en uno de los bancos. Correr con el tiempo parado cansaba bastante.

-Por fin estamos solos. -se alivió Mari.  
-Oye, Mari, quisiera pedirte algo...  
-¿De qué se trata?  
-Verás... -Shadow empezó a hablar. - Me gustaría escucharte cantar, como hiciste el día en el que nos conocimos. Esa voz tan bonita la he tenido en mi cabeza desde entonces.

La mirada de ella se apagó. Shadow sintió que esa petición había sido una mala idea. Apollo miró a Mari, preocupado.

-Quisiera hacerlo, pero me siento incapaz. Lo siento, no puedo. -respondió la chica bastante desganada. -Desde el día en el que descubrí ese poder, no he podido volver a cantar como me gustaría. Mi voz activa las esmeraldas, y si canto podrían descontrolarse. Suficiente es ,que por mi culpa, Eggman os incordie. Tengo miedo de que os pase algo. -lagrimeó. -Nunca me perdonaría ser una carga para ninguno de vosotros, y menos a ti, Shadow.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba envuelta en un abrazo. Shadow la apretaba con fuerza.

-Si Eggman se atreviera a hacerte algo, tendría que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. No eres ninguna carga, ni lo serás. Eres un encanto de chica que se preocupa mucho por los demás y se esfuerza muchísimo en todo. Vergüenza debería darle al que se atreva a insultarte así. -la miró a los ojos. -Siempre estaré ahí, Mari. Nunca te fallaré. Ni yo, ni ninguna de las personas que te quiere.  
-¿Lo dices en serio?  
-Totalmente. -Shadow sonrió levemente. Levantó su mano para hacer una promesa de meñiques. -Si necesitas desahogarte conmigo, llora hasta quedarte a gusto. Si quieres perder el miedo a cantar de nuevo, canta con toda tu alma. Si quieres descargar tu ira, hazlo sin miedo. Si estás feliz, vive cada segundo al máximo. Pero sobre todo, sé tú misma según tu criterio. No tienes por qué estar cohibida tragándotelo todo. ¿Me lo prometes?  
-Sólo si es recíproco, también quiero estar ahí para ti. -Mari sonrió con ojos llorosos. Cerró la promesa de meñiques con su mano.  
-Eso tenlo por seguro.

Shadow besó lentamente a Mari en los labios. Le acarició el pelo, entremetió su mano en los mechones castaños. Apollo ululó, se los quedó mirando algo celoso. 

-Apollo, vas a tener que acostumbrarte. -le regañó Mari. -Esto lo verás a menudo.  
-Qué interesante. -Shadow se veía con ganas. 

Sintió un escalofrío, temblando. 

-Mari, ¿tienes frío?  
-Una mala sensación, no te preocupes.  
-Vamos a tu casa. Ya es bastante tarde. Ven, Apollo.

Apollo se posó en el brazo de Shadow. La pareja abandonó el lugar para volver a casa.

-

Nada más entrar por la ventana, resbalaron por el alféizar y cayeron a la cama. Shadow quedó justo encima de Mari. Apollo voló a su palo, a su aire.

-¿Te he hecho daño?  
-No, estoy bien. -su cara estaba completamente roja.  
-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? 

No les dio tiempo a reaccionar: Knuckles y Sonic irrumpieron en el cuarto. Había un silencio incómodo: verlo a cuatro patas encima de ella daba qué pensar.

-¿¡Pero no estabais afuera!? -exclamó Knuckles, parecía que le daba vergüenza mirar esa escena.  
-Vaya, en plena faena, ¿eh? -Sonic sonreía con malicia.  
-Cállate. -Shadow se quitó de encima, quedando sentado al lado de Mari.  
-Por cierto, chicos. -Habló el erizo azul. -¿Habéis visto a Afry y a Tails por el camino?  
-¿Ocurre algo con ellos? -preguntó Mari.  
-Salieron hace horas, no sabemos dónde están. -El equidna se encogió de hombros. -Afry se ha olvidado el móvil y no podemos contactar con Tails.  
-¿El avión de Tails lleva una esmeralda? -quiso saber Shadow.  
-Que yo recuerde sí. -afirmó Knuckles. -Pero Tails se llevó el radar.  
-No nos hace falta. -el erizo negro comentó. -Mari, ¿podrías hacernos el favor?  
-Depende de mí, ¿verdad? Está bien. -asintió seria.

-

Tails y Afry iban surcando el cielo nocturno en el Tornado. El paisaje de la ciudad iluminada era un arcoiris brillante entre la oscuridad de la noche. Afry aprovechaba para sacar fotos con su cámara.

-Tails, esto es maravilloso. -habló ella. -Gracias.  
-De nada, Afry. -Miró él de reojo a la chica, sentada detrás de él.  
-¿Sabes? Envidio a Edith y a Mari. -Empezó a abrirse. -Soy una negada sin talento en comparación con ellas. Estoy a su sombra.  
-¿Por qué te sientes así? -Quiso saber él.

Ella hizo una pausa. Su faceta alegre se había disipado. Apagó la cámara.

-Bueno, ellas han logrado desarrollar sus poderes antes que yo. Además, siempre han sido mejores en los estudios, cocinando y otras cosas. Nunca podré llegar a ser como ellas.  
-Afry, tú eres tú y nadie más. Hay cosas que sólo tú puedes hacer. -Consoló. -Y espero que nunca dejes de ser tú misma.  
-Tails...  
-Yo pasé por lo mismo. Siempre estaba detrás de Sonic, Knuckles, Amy... Hasta que un día no me quedó más remedio que actuar. Pude creer en mí.  
-Tú también, eh... -Afry empatizó.  
-Sí. Tan sólo te hace falta más confianza. Ya te llegará tu momento. -animó.  
-Eres muy buen chico, nunca me hubiera imaginado que me dedicarían algo así.  
-Bueno, quería mostrarle algo especial a alguien especial. -se puso colorado.  
-¿Yo, alguien especial? -Ella se sonrojó también. - no soy nada del otro mundo.  
-Sí que lo eres. -Insistió sonriente. -Eso era lo que quería decirte. Aparte de otra cosa.

Afry se quedó sorprendida, pendiente de las próximas palabras de Tails. Él se puso algo nervioso. Tragó saliba y se preparó para hablar.

-Afry...  
-Dime...  
-Yo, desde el día en que te conocí y me ayudaste, supe que eras una chica poco común, con muy buen corazón y sentido del deber. Que intenta mantener la calma en los momentos más difíciles. Que es cálida y abierta con los demás. Que cuando todo parece perdido es un rayo de esperanza. -continuó Tails. -Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que...

El avión recibió un disparo de un láser en el ala y se precipitó al vacío. Iba girando fuera de control como si fuera una perforadora. Tails y Afry comenzaron a gritar asustados mientras que Eggman, montado en su platillo reforzado con armamento potente, se reía sin parar. Se tiró en picado siguiendo a su presa entre las luces de neón nocturnas.


	12. Esfuerzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa... y sus consecuencias...

Por mucho que intentara Tails estabilizar el avión, estrellarse contra el suelo era inevitable. Afry pudo observar, algo mareada por la caída en proceso, a Eggman persiguiéndolos. 

-¡Tails, hay que saltar del avión ya! -gritó la chica. -¡O no viviremos para contarlo!

Desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad, saltó al asiento de atrás y recogió a Afry en brazos. Unos segundos más tarde, el Tornado se estrellaba en medio de la calle. Era un descampado, no había nadie cerca. La esmeralda que cargaba y la cámara de Afry seguían entre los escombros, no estaban a la vista.

Supieron que era cosa de Eggman: éste aterrizó con su platillo, al cual le salieron dos piernas gigantes para moverse por tierra. El Doctor tenía un semblante amenazante.

-Afry Solen Blackmoon -se dirigió a ella. -Me complace decirte que tendrás el honor de unirte a mí. Nadie resultará herido si lo haces ahora pacíficamente.  
-Tendrás que mejorar tus mentiras para convencerme, Eggman. -le contestó Afry con chulería. -No tengo ni un pelo de tonta.  
-Todas las primas sois igual de contestonas y rebeldes. -apoyó la cabeza en su mano, frustrado.   
-Y tú un tío podrido y malvado. -le insultó Tails.  
-Exacto. -secundó Afry. -Así que no eres quien para hablar.

Eggman decidió pasar a otra táctica. Ella resultaba bastante difícil de hacer callar.

-No mereces estar en su grupo, Afry. -continuó hablando Eggman. - Tu “primita ventosa” y la ardiente Mari tienen poderes.   
-¿Y qué? Yo también los tengo. -la aludida contestó.  
-¿Dónde? Porque no los he visto. -provocó en la chica una mueca de desagrado, había conseguido empezar a quebrarla.  
-Afry, no lo escuches. -intervino Tails. - Tú has logrado muchas cosas, y dentro de nada seguro que los consigues.  
-¿Por qué te empeñas en darle esperanzas a la chica, Tails? - preguntó Eggman con descaro. - Si sabes que es una completa inútil.   
-¡¡Repite eso si te atreves!! -amenazó Afry.

Eggman pulsó unos botones: una avalancha de misiles fue destrozando una a una todas las luces de la calle. La única luz que había era la de la Luna y alguna que otra farola intermitente. Todo se quedó sumido en la más inquietante y peligrosa oscuridad.

El Doctor aprovechó la confusión para coger desprevenido a Tails con un gancho robótico. Quedó inmovilizado, no podía zafarse de la trampa. Puso a la chica en una encerrona.

-Me estás poniendo las cosas difíciles, señorita. -Eggman suspiró. -No quería recurrir a esto, espero que consideres la oferta que te voy a hacer: lo dejo escapar si accedes a colaborar conmigo. Te aseguro que tus poderes aflorarán con mi ayuda. ¿No es lo que quieres?  
-¡NO, AFRY! -Tails chilló.   
-¡QUE TE CALLES, PESADO! -Apretó más el gancho. El zorro hacía gestos de dolor.   
-¡DÉJALO EN PAZ! -Ordenó ella.  
-Tu debilidad está perjudicando a otros. El tiempo que estás desperdiciando en cooperar se lo estás robando a tu amiguito inventor de pacotilla. ¡¡No eres capaz de hacer nada, estorbo!!  
-Es cierto que soy un estorbo. -empezó a llorar Afry, harta de escucharlo hablar.- Y que soy una inútil, pero no me quedaré atrás. Me sacrificaré para limpiar mi conciencia. 

Un haz de luz surgió de la chica. La calle se empezó a iluminar como si fuera de día. Tails se tapó los ojos del resplandor. Los circuitos fotovoltaicos del platillo del Doctor se sobrecargaron y fueron explotando en serie, uno a uno. Los ojos de Afry se tornaron amarillos y resplandecientes. Tails cayó al suelo al abrirse el gancho que lo tenía apresado. Eggman decidió que lo mejor era escapar.

-¿Pero qué? -Eggman no podía recobrar el control. -¡¡Niñata!! ¡Ya iré a por ti más tarde! ¡Has tenido la suerte de la principiante, fracasada!  
-Pues esta fracasada acaba de chafarte los planes, Eggman. -Afry le sacó la lengua, burlándose.

Empezó a perder el equilibrio. De no ser por Tails hubiera caído al suelo. Éste la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Sabía que lo conseguirías! -Tails estaba eufórico. -¡Ha sido brillante! Nunca mejor dicho.   
-Por fin. -Afry lloraba de alegría. -Tenías mucha razón, Tails. ¿Cómo lo supiste?  
-Estaba seguro. -sonrió abiertamente el zorro. -Yo he creído en ti más que en ninguna otra persona, Afry.   
-¿Tenías algún motivo en especial?   
-El que tú seas la luz de mi vida. -Nada más darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se sonrojó. -¡Lo...lo que quería decir es que...!  
-¡Yo también te quiero, Tails! -lo besó en la mejilla. -¿Quién no querría a alguien tan bueno y tan esperanzador como tú? ¡Eres un solazo!  
-¡Ey, tú eres el mío!  
-¿Pero no era la luz de tu vida?  
-El rayito de sol de mi vida.

Ambos rompieron a reír. La esmeralda que estaba en el Tornado comenzó a brillar. Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos que cantaba. Aparecieron Sonic y Knuckles, seguidos de Shadow con Mari en brazos. 

-¡Por fin os encontramos! -Sonic celebró. -¿Estáis bien?  
-Los hemos pillado en el mejor momento ¿eh? -dijo Knuckles chinchando a Tails.  
-Knux, calla de una vez. -Hizo enfadar al zorro.  
-¡Knuckles, no eres quien para hablar! ¡Estás igual con Edith! -Afry le contestó.  
-Eso mismo, casanova. Así no ligarás ni a tiros. -secundó Mari. -Se te va a pasar el arroz.  
-Al menos me tomo las cosas con calma, no como otras que ya pasan a la cama. -El equidna dejó caer, soltando una indirecta.  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¡Si hace nada que os declarasteis!!-Afry estaba en shock.  
-¡¡Ahí no pasó nada!! -negó Mari rotundamente.  
-¿Seguro? -Sonic no se fiaba.   
-Bleh. -Knuckles sacó la lengua. -Ya verás la reacción de Edith cuando se entere.  
-¡¡KNUCKLES, CABRÓN!! -La prima pequeña insultó, la había sacado de sus casillas. -¡PUES LE DIRÉ A EDITH QUE ESTÁS ENCHOCHADO CON ELLA!   
-¡ATRÉVETE SI TIENES OVARIOS! -Eso no le gustó nada al equidna.  
-Eh, eh, calma todo el mundo. -Sonic puso orden entre ambos. -Dejemos los culebrones para cuando volvamos, ¿vale?  
-Ha empezado Knuckles, que conste. -Mari recalcó.  
-Vaya cría que estás hecha. -Knuckles siguió chinchándola.  
-Habló el cabezón. -secundó Shadow.  
-Lo que sé es que Edith va a estar que trina porque Afry no daba señales de vida. -El erizo azul se rascó la cabeza.  
-¿Me espera bronca? Jopé... -se apuró la susodicha.  
-Si me podéis ayudar a cargar con el Tornado, lo agradecería mucho. -Tails rogó.

-

Pudieron hacerse con unas carretillas que tomaron prestadas del descampado donde habían estado. Knuckles y Shadow cargaron las piezas más pesadas; Sonic, Tails, Afry y Mari las más pequeñas. Les tomó bastante llegar a pie, ya rondaban las nueve de la noche. 

Edith estaba esperando en el umbral de la puerta. Abrazó a su prima mediana nada más verla. 

-Afry, la próxima vez no te olvides del móvil en casa. -Edith estaba realmente preocupada, la apretaba con fuerza. -No sabes el susto que me has dado.  
-Lo siento, pri.- Se excusó, nerviosa. -Hemos tenido problemas con Eggman. ¡Ha destrozado enterito el Tornado!- señaló a las piezas.  
-¿Esa chatarra es el Tornado? -apareció Bokkun. Los otros también salieron de la casa a observar los restos.  
-Qué desastre... -Decoe se rascó la cabeza.   
-Menos mal que estáis a salvo. -Bocoe se alivió.  
-Fue gracias a Afry. Nos salvó a los dos, ¡fue tremendo! -Tails no paraba de elogiarla.  
-Parece que mi poder tiene que ver con la luz, artificial y natural. -explicó ella.  
-¡¡Enhorabuena, Afry!! -Cream felicitó. -¡¡Lo conseguiste!!   
-Te pega bastante. -Blaze sonrió. -Va mucho contigo.  
-Gracias a todos. -derramó una lágrima de felicidad. -Todavía sigo sin creérmelo.  
-Os estábamos esperando para la cena. -Amy comentó. -No tardaremos mucho en prepararla.   
-Shadow, ¿quieres quedarte? -Silver ofreció. -ya es bastante tarde.  
-Además va a cocinar Mari. -Edith le guiñó el ojo a su prima -¿Verdad, Afry?  
-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! -le siguió el juego a su prima mayor. -¿No habías dejado una tarta en la nevera también?  
-También puedes pasar la noche. -Siguió Edith. -Mientras sea solamente dormir, nos vale.   
-Eso, eso. -Afry seguía chinchando.  
-¿¡Qué!? -Mari no sabía qué decir. -¿Qué os pasa a las dos?  
-Lo hemos pensado y no vamos a ser las típicas rancias. Además, eres nuestra primita pequeña. -Edith abrazó a Mari.  
-Nos gusta picarte. -Afry se unió al abrazo. -Y sabemos que eres responsable, que no haréis nada raro.  
-Er... -Mari internamente pensó: “capullas”. Se aguantó las ganas. -Si no es molestia para ti, estás invitado. -Ofreció algo reservada.   
-Vale, dejadme avisar a Rouge y a Omega. -Shadow se limitó a decir. Prefirió obviar eso último que había escuchado.

Mari le sacó la lengua a Knuckles en gesto de burla.

-Jódete. -celebró. -Al garete tu plan.   
-Ja, ja, muy graciosa. -el equidna dijo sarcástico.

-

Robert recogía las cosas en su despacho tranquilamente. Todo su equipo se estaba retirando. 

-Profesor Arkson, ya nos marchamos. -dijo un chico de un grupo de científicos.  
-Está bien. -dijo Robert. -Habéis hecho un buen trabajo. 

El profesor cogió su maletín del escritorio. Vio una foto de Francis y él. 

-Siempre fuiste un hombre envuelto en misterio, Francis. Pero pienso averiguar qué hiciste.  
-Quizá yo te pueda ser de ayuda, querido compañero.

No se esperaba encontrar al mismísimo Doctor Eggman ahí, con un nuevo séquito de robots. Eran un robot cuadrado y amarillo y otro redondo y rojo. El profesor se puso a la defensiva apuntando a Eggman con una pistola de bombas.

-Tranquilícese, señor Arkson. Tengo las respuestas a sus preguntas. Estoy dispuesto a ayudarle. -ofreció Eggman educadamente.  
-¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿No tuviste suficiente con intentar atacar al laboratorio y dejar fuera de combate a mi equipo?  
-Sé tu secretito, uno que podría montar un escándalo.

Hizo palidecer al profesor por un momento. Eggman hablaba con mucha confianza.

-¿Y qué hice yo? -Quiso saber.  
-Vamos, no te hagas el loco. Habrás burlado a la policía y engañado a todos durante más de tres años, pero a mí no me la das. Investigué por ahí ciertos archivos y encontré que tú eras el artífice de la tragedia de la familia Blackmoon, ¿me equivoco?

Lo había dejado mudo. El Doctor se jactaba de controlar la situación.

-Tranquilo, no lo iré diciendo por ahí a la ligera. Tengo una propuesta.  
-Habla de una maldita vez. -empezó a perder la fachada pacífica que se había forjado.  
-Como tú bien sabrás, soy experto en el campo de la robótica, y un investigador al igual que tú y tu amiguito del alma muerto. -empezó a relatar Eggman. -Entiendo el motivo tras esa masacre, querías quitarte competencia. Siempre has sido el segundón de turno, mal designado su “mano derecha”. ¿No quieres recobrar el protagonismo que te mereces?   
-Eso mismo, hombretón. -dijo el robot cuadrado.  
-La oferta de nuestro Doctor te interesará y mucho.  
-¿Qué me propones?  
-Te daré todos los secretos y avances tecnológicos de mi mundo, paralelo a este. Contarás con todo mi equipo para recobrar el mérito perdido. Serás el mejor científico de la Tierra.   
-¿Cuál es la trampa?  
-¡Aquí no hay trampa! Sólo un requisito sin ánimo de lucro. -confesó Eggman con aparente inocencia. - Conque compartas conmigo lo que has averiguado de las primas Blackmoon y las capturemos para estudiar sus poderes en condiciones me doy por satisfecho.  
-¿Vas a dejar a un lado esta oportunidad de oro? -preguntó el robot redondo.  
-No volverá a pasarte en la vida. -advirtió el cuadrado.

Robert se quedó dubitativo ante esto último y se le pusieron los ojos como platos. De repente, comenzó a sonreír malévolamente. 

-Yo creo que es hora de una fiesta explosiva. -Tenía mirada desquiciada. -Cuenta conmigo.

-

-¿Qué te parece? -Mari estaba expectante.  
-Te felicito, nunca decepcionas. -Shadow alabó.   
-Para que digas eso realmente te encanta. -Sonic observó. -Shadow es de todo menos pelota, con eso te puedes quedar tranquila. -Guiñó un ojo a Mari.

Suspiró de alivio. La cena estaba siendo bastante amena. Habían ampliado la mesa del comedor, el grupo iba creciendo. Suerte que esta podía desplegarse. 

-Ahora estás más feliz, Mari. Me alegro mucho. -Cream habló. -Últimamente sonreías sin ganas y tu cara era tristona.   
-Es cierto. -Siguió Blaze. -No es bueno aguantarse.   
-Lo sé. -admitió ella. -Muchas cosas han pasado, tenía que digerirlo todo.   
-Ya era hora de que fuerais pareja. -Amy celebró. -¡No os aclarabais! ¡Si se veía a kilómetros que os queréis!   
-Cabezón él y orgullosa ella, menuda combinación. -Knuckles bromeó.   
-Hasta nosotros cuando estábamos con Eggman lo veíamos. -Decoe reponía el agua de la mesa.   
-¿Cómo fue? Eso no lo habéis contado. -Bocoe quiso saber más.  
-¿En serio tenemos que hablar de eso? -Shadow miró hacia un lado, sonrojado.  
-¡Ah! Míralo, es un tomate. -Bokkun señaló.  
-Lo de hacerte chatarra sigue en pie. -amenazó el erizo negro.  
-Shad... Tarde o temprano se van a enterar. -Mari fue más flexible.   
-Uy, Shad. -Sonic tenía una sonrisilla en la cara. Dejó de reírse al ver la mirada asesina del susodicho. -Vaaaale, me callo. No fastidiemos el ambiente.  
-¿Qué pasó? -Tails mostró curiosidad. -¿Fue cuando os quedasteis solos con Eggman?  
-Nos estábamos peleando a gritos y surgió. -Mari contó avergonzada. -Shadow estaba atrapado y yo no me quería ir.   
-Pri, me esperaba algo más romántico. -Afry resopló. -Como la rosa que te dio hace poco.   
-Y el ramo de la expo, ¡eso fue muy bonito! -Edith asintió.   
-La situación era crítica, pensé que lo iba a perder. -Mari miró a Shadow apenada. -Y tenía que decírselo antes de que fuera tarde.  
-¿Entonces fuiste tú la que dio el paso? -Silver estaba atento.   
-Se me adelantó. -Shadow aclaró. -Yo estaba a punto de hacerlo, me echaba para atrás que me rechazaras.   
-Igual que yo. -La prima pequeña confesó. -No me quería hacer ilusiones. Creí que me dirías algo el día que dejamos el cuadro, pero apareció Robert y bueno...  
-Sí, ese cabrón salió en el peor momento.-El erizo negro mostró enfado.   
-Pues sí que te sentó mal. -Blaze no esperaba esa reacción.  
-No es solamente por eso. -Shadow añadió.  
-Hablando de Robert. Nos toca ir al laboratorio mañana. -Recordó Edith.  
-¿Realmente debemos ir? -Mari dudó. Captó toda la atención con su comentario.  
-Tú eres la que lo propuso, Mari. -Afry recalcó. -¿Por qué has cambiado de idea?  
-Nosotros también hemos reflexionado sobre el tema. -Tails intervino. -Vimos varios comportamientos raros. Cuando Mari se torció el tobillo y faltó, Robert estaba muy molesto.  
-Me da que algo ha tenido que ver con lo que les pasó a vuestros padres. -Knuckles afirmó serio. -Y se está aprovechando de vuestra situación.  
-Eso iba a decir. -Shadow tomó la palabra. -Interrogamos a algunos compañeros. Nos dijeron que tenía envidia de tu padre, Mari. Podría haberlo quitado de en medio por odio.

Eran unas palabras bastante difíciles de digerir. Las tres primas tenían la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Seguimos yendo? -Blaze esperaba una respuesta.   
-En ese caso... -Edith se lo estaba pensando.   
-Tengo miedo, pero quiero saber la verdad. -Mari cogió la mano de Shadow. -Así podríamos vengar a nuestros padres.  
-¿Podemos contar con vosotros? -Afry preguntó a los demás.  
-Cómo no -Tails accedió. - Esto también nos incumbe.  
-Sois geniales. -La prima mayor sonrió conmovida. -Estos casi dos meses han sido muy moviditos, conoceros ha sido un gran cambio para nosotras. A mejor, por supuesto. -rio.  
-Lo mismo podemos decir de vosotras. -Amy asintió. -Haremos justicia.  
-Sí, pero ya mañana, que estoy molido. -Sonic bostezó.

Ese chascarrillo sirvió para romper el hielo y relajarse. Tras ese mal trago, siguieron cenando sin problemas.

-

Ambos estaban en la habitación de ella. El ambiente era raro, que los demás los dejaran estar como quisieran resultaba confuso. 

-Siento si todo esto te ha causado alguna molestia, Shad. -Mari se disculpó. -Espero no haberte metido en ningún apuro.  
-No te preocupes. -alivió. -Me sorprendió la reacción de los demás.  
-Se alegran por nosotros, o eso creo. -ella sonrió. -Cómo han cambiado las cosas, ¿eh?  
-Sin duda.   
-Shad, voy a cambiarme al baño. -cogió ropa del armario. -Enseguida vuelvo. Ponte cómodo.

La chica salió del cuarto. El erizo se sentó en la cama, con Apollo al lado. Prestó atención a la mesita de noche. Había un marco con la foto que se habían echado en la exposición, junto con la rosa azul que él le había dado. Mari las cuidaba con mimo. Lo hizo sonreír. Cerca también estaba el ramo que le había dado, estaba puesto en un jarrón.

Notó que unos brazos lo envolvían por detrás, había vuelto ella. Se había puesto una camisa de media manga con pantalón largo, ambos azules.

-Vaya, lo has visto. -Mari se dio cuenta de lo que él miraba. -Como ya te dije, eran muy especiales para mí.  
-Gracias, Mari. Me alegra tenerte como pareja.  
-Vas a sacarme los colores. -rio avergonzada. -Bueno... ¿nos tumbamos?  
-Vale.

Ella entró primero en la cama, luego él. Estaban mirando al techo.

-¿Recuerdas la apuesta que hicimos? -Mari sacó el tema.  
-La ganaste, de hecho.   
-Sí. Creo que es buen momento para cumplir tu parte. -recalcó ella. -¿Me cuentas tu historia? Si no te supone molestia alguna.   
-Es un poco larga.  
-Te estaré escuchando. -insistió ella. 

Shadow la cogió de la mano. Le había gustado oír eso de Mari.

-Fui creado en un laboratorio en la Colonia Espacial ARK, hace más de sesenta años, por Gerald Robotnik, el abuelo de Eggman, y un alienígena llamado Black Doom. Me llamaron Proyecto Shadow, la forma de vida suprema. Black Doom planeaba usarme como arma, Gerald, y su nieta María, querían que ayudara a la humanidad. Pero todas las investigaciones del ARK y proyectos de mi padre fueron considerados peligrosos, al punto de que GUN intervino y ejecutó a todos. Yo me pude librar porque fui ejectado en una cápsula a tiempo gracias a mi hermana María.  
-¿Qué cojones...? -Mari no daba crédito. -Perdona. Continúa, por favor.  
-Quedé en animación suspendida hasta que Eggman me encontró hace unos años. Me he mantenido igual porque soy inmortal y no puedo envejecer, estoy físicamente estancado en veintitantos. Estuve al servicio del Doctor, las cosas empeoraron. Casi destruyo el planeta con un arma llamada Cañón Eclipse, que se activaba con todas las esmeraldas del caos. Tras eso, quedé encerrado en su base y tuve amnesia, fui encontrado por Rouge y Omega. Cooperamos para recuperar mi memoria, Black Doom también intentó aprovecharse de mí. Acabó muerto en nuestro enfrentamiento.   
-Oh, Shad... -sintió bastante pena.  
-Pero quien más me perjudicó fue Eggman. La última vez que lidié con él quedé bastante malherido, pude robarle una esmeralda que se perdió en mi huida. Recuerdo cruzarme con una niña mientras me escondía en un bloque de apartamentos.

El comentario provocó una reacción extraña en Mari. Shadow se dio cuenta de la cara de asombro de ella. 

-Así que lo recuerdas. -concluyó ella.  
-¿Eh?  
-Shad, yo era esa niña.   
-¿¡TÚ!? -lo había pillado de sorpresa. Tenía la boca abierta de la impresión, lo había dejado sin habla. -¿Estás de coña?  
-La esmeralda que usó mi padre conmigo fue la que dejaste, y que posteriormente volvió a ti. -explicó Mari.   
-Tiene gracia. El mundo es muy pequeño. -sonrió él. -Gracias por aquella vez.  
-De nada. -rio.

Shadow desbloqueó su móvil para buscar una foto. Le enseñó a Mari una imagen de un hombre más mayor que Eggman, parecido a él, y una chica rubia con ojos azules. Llevaba ropa y diadema del mismo color. Tenía cierta similitud con Mari, sobre todo en el rostro.

-Aquí los tienes, Gerald y María.  
-No me puedo creer que Eggman tuviera una prima tan adorable como ella. Se la ve bondadosa, aunque con cierto aire de fragilidad.  
-Estaba enferma, y a pesar de todo me salvó de ser ejecutado por soldados. GUN posteriormente intentó abatirme.  
-Qué masacre... -Mari comentó espantada. -¿Pero por qué trabajas para GUN si fue quien te arrebató a tu familia?  
-Para vigilar de cerca que no vuelva a cometer el mismo error del pasado. -afirmó rotundamente. -No quiero que hayan más derramamientos de sangre.  
-Bien dicho.

El erizo respiró hondo. Se veía alterado, quería calmarse. 

-Me costó muchísimo volver a tener confianza en los humanos, pero recordando a mi familia y el haberte conocido ha servido de mucho. - Shadow la miró atentamente. - ¿Te esperabas eso de mí?  
-Sabía que tu pasado había sido malo como el mío pero no hasta ese punto. -le dio un abrazo. - Aunque aquellos que hemos perdido no van a volver nunca, realmente morirán si los olvidamos, Shadow.  
-Sin duda, Mari. -se sumergió en el abrazo. -Gracias por estar a mi lado.  
-Supongo que es lo que tiene que hacer una buena novia. ¿No crees?

Le sacó una sonrisa. A ella se le escapó un bostezo. 

-Uy... Perdona, ando algo agotada. -otro bostezo más. Tenía la mirada cansada. -Gracias por contarme tu historia...  
-No hay de qué. -Le acarició la cabeza. Se mantuvo callado unos segundos. -Me dijiste que era un enigma, pero la que ha acabado siendo un auténtico misterio para mí eres tú. No decepcionas, espero que nos sigamos conociendo más y compartamos más momentos así.

No recibió respuesta. Nada más observarla entendió el motivo: se había quedado dormida encima de él.

-Buenas noches, Mari. -susurró.

-

-Altas probabilidades de encontrar archivos. Sugerencia: inspeccionar despacho de Robert. Área despejada. -Omega le comentó a Rouge.  
-Estoy de acuerdo. Éste tío seguro que tiene algo.

Aprovecharon que el Centro Científico estaba cerrado para investigar a fondo. El lugar daba una impresión completamente distinta de noche. Localizaron la oficina de su objetivo, estaba cerrada a cal y canto. La murciélago forzó la cerradura para entrar. Una vez abierta la puerta, caminó hacia el interior con Omega.

Todo estaba revuelto: papeles tirados, carpetas, batas, materiales de papelería... Parecía que alguien había estado rebuscando a toda prisa para encontrar algo. 

-Quienquiera que haya hecho esto estaba muy alterado. ¿Habrá sido nuestro sospechoso?  
-Rouge.

El robot levantó con la mano un objeto esférico. La murciélago palideció al ver una cabeza humana familiar. Se tapó la boca para no gritar.

-Detectada cabeza del androide de Francis. El cuerpo está reposando ahí. -señaló a un armario entreabierto. 

El resto del androide estaba prácticamente hecho trizas. La cabeza estaba muy maltratada, como si le hubieran pegado golpes: estaba abollada, con mellas. Le faltaba la nariz, uno de los ojos y la boca estaba deforme. Más adentro estaba el de Light. No tenía tantos golpes, estaba en mejores condiciones que el primero. Les llamó la atención que tenía restos orgánicos, una sustancia blanquecina. 

-El androide de Light tiene bastante cantidad de esperma concentrado en la boca y en la entrepierna. -siguió escaneando. Sonó un click de cámara, estaba grabando con las lentes de sus ojos.  
-Esto no tiene nombre... -Rouge no sabía qué decir.   
-¿Informamos a Shadow?  
-Olvídalo, ahora está ocupado haciendo labores de escolta privadas. -dejó caer. -Pero sí que voy a documentarlo todo con pruebas y mandárselo al jefe. -Se fijó en un ordenador de sobremesa. -vamos a vaciar este cacharro, a ver qué esconde.

-

eEvEe: ¿qué tal con Aiko? eue

ChikaWolf: De pm eue me ha propuesto una cita. Me he hecho de rogar, al final he aceptado.

eEvEe: Enhorabuena :D

ChikaWolf: Gracias ^^ Si no metieras tantas collejas, tal vez tendrías más sex appeal y encontrarías pareja, como yo.

eEvEe: te recuerdo que vosotras no sois pareja aún.

ChikaWolf: AÚN. Tú lo has dicho, ¿eh? ¿EH?

eEvEe: e_e

[ChikaWolf grabando mensaje de voz]

ChikaWolf: ¡¡AYUDA!! ¡¡LOS ROBOTS DE EGGMAN ESTÁN AQUÍ!! ¡¡CORRE, AVISA A MARI Y AL REST...!! 

eEvEe: D: ¿MERRY?

[Sin respuesta. Mensaje enviado, no leído]

-

Cinco de la mañana. El móvil de Mari vibró con la alarma de despertador. Sonaba una canción instrumental bastante movidita. Ella reaccionó, cogiéndolo para parar el sonido. Shadow se despertó atontado. 

-No te esperaba tan madrugadora. -bostezó.   
-Me gusta tener tiempo para hacer las cosas con calma. -comentó ella. -Buenos días, por cierto. -Lo besó en los labios.  
-Buenos días. Ayer te quedaste completamente dormida sobre mí. Sonreías sin parar.  
-Es que estaba muy feliz. -se sonrojó. Vio de reojo que tenía avisos en el móvil. -Uy... Eve me mandó mensajes durante la noche.

Subió el volumen para reproducirlos. Los dos prestaron atención. 

eEvEe: ¡¡MARI!! ¡¡HAN SECUESTRADO A CHIKANE!! ¡¡HA SIDO EGGMAN!! ¡VIENE A POR NOSOTRAS!! (ruido de interferencias) ¡¡MARII!! ¡¡SOCORRO!! 

eEvEe: (Pisadas. Diálogo en la distancia. Alguien forcejeando. Eggman mandando a callar, murmullos. Puerta chirriando).

La cara de Mari palideció al escuchar las dos grabaciones de voz que había recibido.

-No puede ser... -abrazó a Shadow, muerta de miedo.  
-Malnacido. -Éste maldijo.

Probó a marcar los números de sus amigas. No había señal. Confirmó que los audios eran verídicos. Rápidamente cogió una gabardina para ponérsela por encima del pijama y unos botines, además de las llaves y el teléfono, metiéndolos en los bolsillos.

Bajó por las escaleras, con Shadow siguiéndola detrás. Edith y Afry se asomaron por el pasillo, segundos después los otros.

-¿Adónde vas, Mari? -Afry preguntó adormilada.  
-¡Eve y Chikane han sido secuestradas por Eggman! -Habló con angustia.   
-¿¡QUÉ!? -Exclamaron al unísono.  
-¿Y te ibas a ir sola a por Eggman? -Knuckles tenía cara de no hacerle nada de gracia. -No me hagas recordarte lo de la última vez.   
-¡Pero si no vamos ya...! -intentó hablar. -Joder... -Se quebró. Metió un puñetazo a la pared que tenía al lado. -Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes...  
-Mari. -Edith le puso las manos en los hombros. -Así no vamos a solucionar nada. Te entiendo, sé que quieres salvarlas. Pero no puedes ir a lo loco.   
-¿Y qué le hago, Edith? Estoy intentando pensar en algo, tengo la mente hecha un lío... Estoy bloqueada. -Realmente le daba rabia sentir tanta impotencia. -¿Crees que me hace alguna gracia que las coja de cobayas?  
-Por supuesto que no, pri. -Afry la abrazó. -Vamos a ayudarlas entre todos, ¿vale?  
-Por favor, en serio os lo pido. -Mari se estaba aguantando las lágrimas.  
-Venga, todo va a salir bien. -Sonic animó. -Si Eggman busca pelea, se la vamos a dar.  
-¡Sé cómo contactar con él! -Bokkun afirmó. -Antes era su mensajero, quizá podamos hacer el proceso contrario con las teles de mi bolsa. -rebuscó en su bandolera para sacar una.   
-¿Funcionará? -Silver no estaba muy convencido.  
-Ni idea. -Decoe negó con la cabeza.  
-Por lo menos es algo. -Bocoe se conformó.  
-A ver, dejadme un segundo.

Tails intervino en el aparato. Usó un dispositivo para sintonizar. En la pantalla salió Eggman en primer plano. 

-Buenos días, queridos enemigos. -saludó con una sonrisa burlona. -¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?  
-Dime dónde están Eve y Chikane o te arrancaré los huevos de cuajo. -Mari amenazó agresivamente.   
-¡Modera ese lenguaje, señorita! -El Doctor recriminó. -Estar con cierto traidor te ha vuelto una borde.  
-Eggman, no nos hagas perder el tiempo. ¿Dónde las tienes? -Silver se puso serio.  
-Os esperan en las afueras, cerca del puente rojo. Y ahí estaré yo también.

La señal se cortó. Todos tenían claro lo que había que hacer.

-

Llegaron al sitio, pero no había nadie. La impaciencia del grupo crecía por momentos. La neblina que había de la humedad tampoco ayudaba, no se veía nada a partir de tres metros.

-Me da que nos ha tomado el pelo.-Sonic hacía estiramientos..  
-¿Dónde se ha metido? -Cream miró a los lados. Cheese se puso a volar por la zona.  
-¡¡EGGMAN!! -Gritó Mari. -¡¡DA LA CARA, COBARDE!! -Llamas bastante potentes se cargaron en sus manos.  
-Mari, templanza. El fuego requiere mucho control. -Aconsejó Blaze.   
-Esto no me gusta. Y encima Rouge no me coge el teléfono. -Shadow estaba en guardia.  
-¿Y si es una trampa? -Comentó Amy, temiéndose lo peor.  
-¡¡Perdón por la espera!! 

Se empezó a despejar la niebla. Apareció Eggman con sus nuevos esbirros. 

-Dejad que os presente a mis nuevas creaciones que están para servirme fielmente, y que no son tan inútiles. -Eggman echó una indirecta descarada a sus ex aliados.  
-Todo lo que sabe contradecirte y ponerte en tu sitio para ti es escoria, Eggman. -Shadow le contestó. -Y lo consideras traidor.  
-Que te enteres que Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun son muchísimo más humanos que tú, y no son inútiles. -secundó Mari. -Hicieron lo que consideraron correcto por su ética.  
-¿Humanos unos simples cubos de hojalata? Buen chiste, Mari. -El Doctor empezó a reírse.  
-¡Mari nos quiere mucho más que tú! -dijo Bokkun sacando la lengua.  
-Ella sí que nos trata muy bien. -la defendió Decoe.  
-Y es muy buena persona. -Siguió Bocoe.

Los nuevos compinches de Eggman se acercaron a Mari. Shadow estaba a la defensiva, escudándola.

-Cubot, señorita. Estoy en desacuerdo con vos. -habló el amarillo.  
-La ética del buen robot es servir a un amo sin rechistar. -puntualizó el rojo. -Orbot, señorita Blackmoon.  
-Porque tú lo digas. -Amy se molestó.  
-Pues perdona que te diga, pero tu amo es un dictador tirano. -Mari insistió. -Y sois unos lameculos convenidos.  
-¡Oye, niña! ¡¡Te estamos tratando en condiciones, desagradecida!! -Cubot intentó pegar a Mari, Silver lo paró con su psicoquinesia.  
-Vuestra “educación” solo es fachada. -Recalcó Silver.- Dais asco.  
-La gente como vosotros es de lo peor. -Edith sentía repugnancia.  
-Odio a los que tienen doble cara, yendo de buenos pero siendo más que perversos. -criticó Afry. -Vaya panda de farsantes.  
-¡¡SILENCIO YA!! -Eggman puso orden.   
-¿Qué has hecho con Eve y Chikane? -Cream quiso saber.  
-Esperad, ahora lo vais a ver.

Eggman se giró de nuevo hacia el horizonte y otra silueta se fue haciendo cada vez más visible. Un hombre con bata de laboratorio avanzaba lentamente con otras dos siluetas más. Eran dos chicas jóvenes que se movían inconscientemente y con la mirada perdida. Tenían controladores en sus brazos. 

-Familia Blackmoon, vengo a daros caza. -Robert sonreía maquiavélico.  
-¡¡EVE, CHIKANE!! -Mari se puso nerviosa. Shadow la calmó.  
-No pueden escucharte, Mari. Ahora están a nuestra merced. -Eggman se regocijaba.  
-Son buenas armas, ¿no crees? -Robert tuvo un gesto de complicidad con Eggman.  
-¿Por qué, Robert? -A Edith le costaba hablar.  
-Simple: Eggman me dará lo que quiero. Ya no me hace falta escarbar en el cadáver de ese muerto del asco. -Habló despectivamente.  
-Hijo de la gran puta... -La prima pequeña estaba histérica.  
-¿Fuiste tú el que mató a nuestros padres? -Afry se atrevió a preguntarle.

Guardó silencio. Se hizo de rogar en su respuesta. Reía para sí mismo.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes, escoria? -Knuckles tenía ganas de meterle un puñetazo. -Porque la gracia la tienes tú en el culo, cabrón.  
-Cómo lo diría... Hubiera sido muy evidente que muriera solamente Francis, tuve que hacer más sacrificios por una buena causa: la mía. -Se jactó. -No esperaba que sobrevivierais. Probablemente fuera cosa de vuestro ADN. -Teorizó.- Ahora que ya lo sabéis, no puedo dejaros escapar.

Usó un control remoto para activar los brazaletes de Eve y Chikane. Ambas levantaron la cabeza y se prepararon para lanzarse al combate.


	13. Cambio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La batalla para liberar a Eve y a Chikane acaba de empezar, los conflictos del pasado se resolverán... ¿o no?

-¡ATACAD, MIS MARIONETAS HUMANAS! - ordenó Robert con una carcajada siniestra.

Reaccionaron a la orden. Empezaron a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo contra el grupo. Fueron directas hacia Mari. Ella esquivaba los golpes, corriendo.

-¡¡EY!! Eve, Chikane. ¿No veis que os están lavando el cerebro? -preguntó Mari moviéndose de un lado para otro evitando los ataques.  
-¡Mari, por mucho que me duela decir esto el diálogo no funciona! - razonó Afry.

Edith se apartó hacia un lado con una voltereta lateral. Knuckles fue a cubrirla.

-Si pudiéramos romperles los brazaletes sin hacerles daño... -comentó Knuckles.  
-Tiene que haber alguna forma. - intentó pensar Edith.

Sonic se lanzó hacia Robert para quitarle el control remoto que llevaba en la mano. Cubot y Orbot se percataron y le dispararon con una pistola aturdidora. A pocos centímetros de alcanzar su objetivo, el erizo fue inmovilizado y se desplomó en el suelo. 

-¡Sonic! - fue a socorrerlo Amy cuando la rodearon Cubot y Orbot.  
-Tú, mocosa, no te metas en esto. -Amenazó Orbot.  
-¡¡TÁPATE LOS OJOS, AMY!! - Afry lanzó un flash de luz que dejó desorientados a los robots. Amy se pudo zafar. 

Eve y Chikane cambiaron de rumbo hacia Cream, Cheese y Blaze. Silver aturdió con su psicoquinesia a las chicas. Había conseguido que se quedaran quietas.

-¡Silver! -se asustó Cream.  
-Tranquilos, sólo están dormidas. -sonrió el erizo blanco.  
-Eggman y Robert, se os acabó el juego. -Sentenció Shadow.  
-Ilusos. -dijo Eggman. -Habéis caído en la trampa.  
-¿Qué trampa? -Tails estaba confuso.

Eggman silbó. Se escuchó un ruido de un cacharro gigante. Se levantó una espesa niebla de la que emergió un candelabro volador colosal. La máquina tenía una parte central y tres brazos con cápsulas en forma de vela. El profesor loco y el Doctor se subieron a la parte central.

-¡Os presento al Egg Chandelier! -inauguró Eggman la terrible creación. - Primas Blackmoon, no podréis escapar ante esta maravilla robótica.   
-Pedazo candelabro. -Bokkun no sabía qué decir.   
-¿Creéis que vamos a dejar que capturéis a Edith, Afry y Mari delante nuestra? -amenazó Sonic, aún aturdido.  
-Tú espera y verás. -Robert sonreía con los ojos muy abiertos.

Varias bombas de humo comenzaron a explotar en cadena. Nadie podía ver nada. Mari fue agarrada y arrojada hacia una de las cápsulas del candelabro por Orbot y Cubot.

-¡¡AAAAAAAH!! -chilló.  
-¡¡MARI!! -Shadow tosió por el humo y corrió a una zona limpia. 

Ya no había tanta neblina. Los robots se lanzaron a por la prima mediana. Ésta chilló, desapareciendo de la vista de los secuaces de Eggman. Tails observó cómo Afry se desvanecía de la nada.

-¿¡AFRY!? -Voló para buscarla. -¡¡AFRY!!  
-¿Qué ha pasado? -Cubot estaba confuso.  
-Se ha esfumado, no la veo. -Orbot estaba mirando a los lados, sin éxito.  
-¿¡QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO!? METEDLAS EN LA JAULA, IMBÉCILES. -Eggman ordenó.  
-¡DOCTOR, HEMOS PERDIDO DE VISTA A AFRY! -Orbot informó.  
-¡¡PUES ID A POR EDITH, ZOQUETES!! ¡ESA CHIQUILLA NO PUEDE HABER IDO MUY LEJOS, TARDE O TEMPRANO TENDRÁ QUE SALIR!

Cambiaron de rumbo, ahora iban directos a por la prima mayor. Knuckles los mandó lejos de un puñetazo, se tiró con la chica al suelo para evitar que la jaula la atrapase en el aire. 

-Gracias, Knuckie. -A Edith le costaba hablar, todavía tenía el susto en el cuerpo.   
-Vamos a darle su merecido a ese capullo. ¿Puedo contar contigo? -Knuckles la ayudó a levantarse.  
-De acuerdo. -Ella se elevó con su compañero en el aire, a bastante altura.

Knuckles y Edith se pusieron espalda con espalda y, agarrados de las manos, empezaron a girar en el aire causando un torbellino directo a cabina de control. Impactaron y destruyeron parte del acorazado.

-¡AAARGH! ¡MALDITOS! -Eggman se llevó las manos a la cabeza en pánico.  
-¡¡VAIS A LAMENTAR VUESTRA OFENSA!! -amenazó Robert lleno de furia.

El candelabro giró como un tiovivo descontrolado. Mari chillaba dentro de su cápsula por los movimientos bruscos de los brazos de la máquina.

-¡¡YA VOY!! -Shadow saltaba entre las vigas del puente para alcanzar al candelabro.

El giro de la máquina disipó toda la niebla: En el cielo estaban Knuckles, Edith y Shadow, Tails volaba de un lado para otro; los demás intentaban lidiar con Eve y Chikane, que habían recobrado el conocimiento y forcejeaban.

-¡¡No aguantaré mucho más!! -Silver avisó.   
-Amy, lánzame ahí arriba. -Sonic señaló al cacharro volador. -Voy a intentar ayudar a Mari. Vosotros buscad a Afry y liberad a Eve y a Chikane.  
-¡De acuerdo, cariño! -Ella sacó su martillo. -¡Prepárate!  
-Esa es mi chica. -le guiñó el ojo.

De un golpe de martillo fue impulsado hacia arriba. Sonic corría por el puente. Las dos aliadas subyugadas se habían zafado de la parálisis de Silver. Los brazaletes que llevaban les dieron una ocarina y una guitarra eléctrica holográfica. Eve con el sonido de la ocarina provocaba descargas eléctricas, Chikane, al rasguear la guitarra, movimientos sísmicos.

En uno de los temblores de tierra, Tails pudo vislumbrar a Afry tambalearse, escondiéndose detrás de un pilar. Aprovechó uno de los rayos que tiró Eve para electrocutar a los secuaces de Eggman. Acto seguido, voló hacia la chica.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? -Susurró.  
-De repente me volví invisible. -confesó ella. -No entiendo qué ha pasado.  
-Has dejado que pase la luz a través ti. -Analizó Tails. -No la has refractado.  
-¿Ah sí? -Parpadeó, sin entender demasiado.  
-Podemos jugar con eso a nuestro favor. -Miró el entorno. -¿Crees que...? -le habló al oído.  
-Uff, no sé si podré. -Dijo insegura. -Pero voy a intentarlo.  
-Yo te ayudo. -Le puso una mano en el hombro.

-

Decoe y Bocoe agarraron a Cubot y Orbot para que no estorbaran. Bokkun salió volando para tirarle teles bomba a Eggman.

-¡TOMA ESTO! -Arrojó un par de ellas.

A Amy, Blaze, Cream y Silver les costaba lidiar con Eve y Chikane. Los instrumentos que usaban dificultaban que pudieran salvarlas.

-¡¡YA ESTOY HARTA!! -Amy metió un martillazo en el suelo, repelió el temblor que había provocado Chikane.

Silver nuevamente inmovilizó a las chicas. Cream y Blaze corrieron hacia ellas. La conejita voló con su chao en la mano.

-¡¡CHEESE, AHORA!! - Lo lanzó hacia las manos de ellas.

Cheese consiguió tirarles los instrumentos. La gata rápidamente se puso entre las dos. Cargó llamas en sus manos para calcinar los brazaletes. Quedaron reducidos a cenizas. El erizo blanco las liberó. Eve y Chikane se espabilaron.

-¿Eh? -Chikane se sacudió la cabeza. Se miró la ropa. -¿Qué hago yo con el pijama?   
-¿Dónde estamos? -Eve estaba algo adormilada.   
-Chicas, ¡menos mal! -Cream las abrazó. -¿Estáis bien?  
-¿Qué os pasó? -Blaze se acercó a ellas.  
-Lo último que recuerdo fue que Eggman me capturó y le mandé un mensaje a Eve a las tantas. -Chikane habló inquieta. -A ti también te pillaron, ¿eh?  
-Decidme que no hemos hecho una catástrofe. - suplicó Eve desesperada.  
-Tú no, pero ellos sí. -Blaze señaló hacia el candelabro gigante entre la bruma girando con las cápsulas. Dos de ellas seguían vacías.  
-Eggman os ha utilizado de señuelo para mantenernos ocupados e ir cogiendo a las primas Blackmoon. -Amy habló con indignación. -¡Mari está ahí arriba, van a por Edith y Afry!  
-¿¡QUÉ!? -exclamaron ambas.  
-¡Gente, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos payasos! -Decoe arrojó una viga de hierro para parar a los secuaces.  
-¡Buscad a Afry y a Tails! -Bocoe pidió. -¡Hace un rato que no los ve nadie!

-

Tanto Eggman como Robert estaban histéricos. Rebajaron la velocidad de giro del candelabro, ahora hacía movimientos verticales más lentos. Llevaban un buen rato activando trampas para que ni Shadow ni Sonic pudieran alcanzar a Mari: electrificando el brazo, moviendo la cápsula hacia el centro y los extremos. La prisionera tenía cara débil. Pero todavía les faltaban dos. 

Su plan no estaba yendo como pensaban: Edith y Knuckles esquivaban la cápsula con bastante agilidad y rapidez, se complementaban demasiado bien en el ataque. Bokkun no paraba de entorpecer, les dificultaba la visión. Y para colmo no sabían dónde estaba Afry desde hacía casi diez minutos.

El Doctor activó un radar de calor, de esa manera tendrían una idea de dónde andaban sus objetivos. 

-¿Detectas algo? -Robert se apoyó en el monitor.

Algo les cayó encima: era un gancho de una grúa. El control central quedó completamente inmovilizado. Divisaron a Tails y Afry en lo alto del puente: se habían hecho con los controles de la maquinaria de obras que había sobre el puente.

-¡¡CHÚPATE ESA!! -Tails celebró.  
-¡¡ASÍ SE HACE, COLEGA!! -Sonic tomó impulso en una viga cercana.

Edith y Knuckles aprovecharon el descuido de los villanos para esconderse tras un pilar y descansar. Ella estaba exhausta.

-Tranquila, yo te cubro. -Alivió Knuckles. Vigilaba que ellos estuvieran distraídos. -¿Cómo te encuentras?  
-Tan sólo tengo que recuperar el aire. -Respiró hondo. -Knuckie, eres muy valiente.  
-Porque tengo a mi lado una compañera genial. -Le sacó una sonrisa. -Avísame en cuanto puedas moverte.  
-Sí. -Se abrazó a él. -Estoy lista.  
-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que no te cojan de sujeto de pruebas. -Knuckles sentenció.   
-Entonces... ¿serás mi guardián? -Quiso saber.  
-Cuenta conmigo. -Aseguró.

-

-Todavía no me creo que hemos volado hasta aquí sin que nos vieran. -Afry observó el panorama desde lo alto del puente.  
-Has estado genial. -felicitó Tails. -Hemos tenido suerte de que los demás los distrajeran.   
-¡¡AFRY, NIÑATA INSOLENTE!! -Eggman estaba colérico. -¡SE TE ACABÓ JUGAR AL ESCONDITE! -Tecleó rápidamente en su panel.

La cápsula libre más cercana fue lanzada hacia los dos. La chica y el zorro saltaron de la viga, haciéndose invisibles de nuevo. Esta vez, no les sirvió.

-Os veoooo. -Robert se reía lentamente. Los sensores de calor los seguían captando.

Unos cables pillaron a la prima mediana por sorpresa. Ninguno tuvo tiempo de actuar, fue apresada dentro. Chocó con la pared.

-¡¡NO!! -Tails gritó.  
-¡¡AFRY!! -Mari consiguió incorporarse. Llevaba un rato mareada por los giros.  
-¡¡EDITH, HUYE!! -Afry avisó.

Nada más ser alertada, la prima mayor se lanzó en caída libre con Knuckles. 

-¡Intentemos estrellar la cápsula en el suelo! -El equidna sugirió.

El suelo cada vez estaba más cerca. Robert accionó una palanca: Soltó una bomba de luz justo debajo. Cegó a los dos durante unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para capturar a la última de las primas. Edith fue agarrada de la pierna, siendo tirada hacia arriba, separándose abruptamente de Knuckles.

-¡¡EDITH!! - La llamó el equidna, desconsolado.

La chica fue estrellada, quedó atontada del impacto. Afry y Mari se giraron hacia su cápsula. 

-¡¡EDITH!! -Afry estaba asustada.  
-¡Malditos seáis! -los insultó Mari.  
-¿¡Qué pretendéis hacer con nosotras!? -Edith se pegó al cristal de la celda.  
-Evidentemente aprovechar adecuadamente vuestros poderes. -respondió Robert.  
-Sois minas de oro, señoritas, pero como no queréis colaborar por las buenas, habrá que hacerlo por las malas. ¿No creéis? -inquirió Eggman.  
-¡¡Por algo será, digo yo!! -Se quejó la prima mediana.  
-Antes que trabajar con vosotros prefiero la muerte. -sentenció la prima pequeña.  
-Vamos, Mari. -Orbot tomó la palabra. -Trabajar con nosotros no es tan malo, se le coge el gustillo.   
-Sí, y el Doctor es más carismático y elegante de lo que parece. - alabó Cubot.  
-¡De carismático nada! 

Varias bombas salieron despedidas del cielo, tenían forma de murciélago. Cayeron en la cápsula central para debilitar los controles. Por el suelo recibían misiles. Rouge y Omega finalmente hicieron acto de presencia.

-¡¡Ya era hora!! -Shadow habló desde lejos. -¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?   
-Buenos días, maleducado. ¿Dónde has dejado los modales? -Rouge se quejó.   
-Déjate de tonterías y contesta a mi pregunta. -Insistió el erizo negro.  
-Nuestros compañeros están en camino. GUN se está encargando de encubrirnos en las noticias, el asunto es más serio de lo que pensábamos. -habló firme.   
-Robert, entrégate ahora mismo. Cumple tu orden de arresto por asesinato. -Omega amenazó.  
-Pues intenta cogerme, chatarra. -pulsó unos botones.

Se electrificó el candelabro. Todos los que estaban encima saltaron en el aire. Las primas cayeron al suelo de las cápsulas de golpe, por la sacudida del cacharro.

-¡Ay! -Mari se cayó de culo.   
-Ya me he cansado de vuestros discursitos. -dijo Robert. -Que empiece la función.

Activó unos controles ocultos del panel de mando. El Doctor desconocía su uso.

-Un momento, ¿qué es eso? -Eggman se inquietó. -Esto no entra en los planes.  
-Es una improvisación. Hora de castigar. 

Mientras las primas usaban sus poderes para intentar escapar, la cápsula de Edith se fue llenando de hielo, quedándose fría, casi congelada. En la de Afry se formó un agujero negro en el techo donde sus poderes lumínicos quedaban absorbidos. En la de Mari no había nada.

-AFRY, EDITH. -Mari se acercó a la pared y empezó a aporrearla.   
-Mari, ¡¡Edith se ha convertido en estatua!! -Afry empezó a llorar.- Esto es demasiado.

El candelabro soltó unos explosivos. El resto del grupo se apartó de las zonas de impacto. Bokkun acabó en el suelo, fue cogido por Decoe y Bocoe. Por suerte, Tails, Shadow y Sonic se agarraron a los brazos del candelabro. Vieron a Knuckles acercarse a la cápsula de Edith para intentar sacarla. Se llevó una descarga eléctrica. 

-Argh. -Knuckles se cayó para atrás del golpe.   
-Hay una cosa que no me encaja. -Sonic ayudó a Knuckles. -Mari no tiene nada en su cápsula.   
-Es demasiado extraño. - Tails tampoco se fiaba.  
-Así será más fácil sacarla. -Shadow se acercó a la cápsula de Mari esquivando explosivos de los brazos. -¡Aguanta!  
-Eggman, mira que ya eres despreciable, pero aliarte con este psicópata ha sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso. -Mari rompió a llorar. -¡¡NUESTRA FAMILIA QUEDÓ DESTROZADA POR TU CULPA, PUTO ASESINO!!   
-Tranquila, querida, que dentro de poco os reuniréis con vuestros padres. -Robert habló con mucha calma. -¿No era lo que querías?  
-ME CAGO EN TUS MUERTOS, ESCORIA. -Siguió gritando ella, sus manos tenían bolas de fuego muy intensas. - ¡VAS A LAMENTAR LO QUE HAS HECHO, RO...! 

Su poder ígneo se esfumó. Cayó como un plomo. Se cogía la garganta.

-Uy, lo había olvidado. Tu cápsula se ha empezado a llenar de CO2. De un momento a otro te asfixiarás. Y encima has acelerado el proceso con la combustión del aire. Ya estás cerca de verte de nuevo con tu papaíto. -sonrió con malicia.  
-¡Robert Arkson! -se enfadó Eggman. - ¡¿Se puede saber qué tripa se te ha roto?! ¡¡VAS A MATARLA!!   
-¿No decías que me ayudarías a ejecutar mi venganza? -Robert empezó a enfadarse de verdad. -ESTA ES MI VENGANZA.  
-Dije que te haría el mejor y te ayudaría si capturabas a las primas Blackmoon CON VIDA. No estás cumpliendo tu parte del trato.   
-Doctor, está loco. -dijo Cubot.  
-Da miedo. -se asustó Orbot.   
-¿Y ahora os dais cuenta? -Robert sacó una pistola desintegradora. -Quietos ahí o adiós escoria. Viviréis si me dejáis actuar. No es el primer asesinato que cometo, ya deberíais saberlo.

Por una vez, Eggman sintió miedo auténtico. Afry desde su cápsula vio que algo no iba bien.

-¿Mari...? -se quedó estupefacta. -¡¡MARI, POR FAVOR RESPONDE!! -se puso a aporrear su celda. -¡¡CONTÉSTAME!! -empezó a llorar bruscamente.  
-Frío... -dijo con voz entrecortada mientras se incorporaba tambaleándose. Tosía.  
-Vamos a sacarte de ahí ya. - Shadow derramó una lágrima. -te juro que no te vas a morir. Aguanta por favor.   
-Oooh, conque te pones sentimental, ¿eh? -Robert disfrutaba del momento. -El ultraserio se pone a llorar. Esa chica pagará por lo que ha hecho.   
-Retira lo que has dicho inmediatamente. 

Shadow le echó una auténtica mirada de odio. Rouge y Omega aterrizaron en el brazo del candelabro donde estaba Mari.

-Omega, ve con Tails a salvar a Afry. -ordenó Rouge. -Sonic y Knuckles, a por Edith.   
-Rouge, aparta. -Shadow se quitó los brazaletes que llevaba puestos. Estos cayeron hacia el suelo. - Para la trampa de la cápsula, o tendrás serios problemas conmigo. Es tu última oportunidad.   
-¿Ahora te pones chulo? Atrévete a atacarme. -Desafió el profesor.- VENGA, ¡A VER QUÉ SABES HACER!   
-Tú lo has querido. 

Shadow pegó un puñetazo a la parte de arriba de la cápsula. Esta se resquebrajó, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Rouge sacó a Mari de ella. El erizo se precipitó a la cápsula central, nada podía pararlo.

Robert intentó inmovilizarlo con disparos aturdidores, no funcionaba. El profesor se asustó de su fuerza descomunal. El erizo le robó el arma, ahora era él quien lo encañonaba.

-Desactiva los controles de seguridad de las cápsulas, AHORA MISMO. ¡HAZLO! -Shadow pegó un puñetazo en la mesa de control. 

El hombre tecleó tembloroso. En los monitores empezaron a bajar unas estadísticas.

-Ya tienes lo que querías... -Robert estaba temblando, le castañeaban los dientes.  
-Vas a entregarte ahora mismo a GUN. Como te atrevas a escapar de la prisión y acercarte a la familia Blackmoon no saldrás vivo. ¿Queda bien claro?  
-¡¡Lo-Lo juro!! ¡Pero no me mates! Amigos de nuevo ¿eh? Ya Mari está fuera de peligro. -el hombre reía nervioso.  
-Más te vale. Te vas a quedar ahí durante toda tu mísera existencia hasta que te pudras. No volverás a romper familias ni a aprovecharte de nadie. -A pesar de toda la rabia que tenía, pudo contenerse.

-

Afry era la única prima consciente y sin apenas daños. Se alivió al ver a Tails llegar con Omega a su cápsula. 

-Afry, apártate. -Tails ordenó. -Ya podemos sacarte.   
-No sabéis cuánto he esperado esto. -sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Omega le metió un puñetazo a la celda por la parte de arriba. Afry salió por sí misma de la jaula y abrazó a los dos.

Knuckles estaba intentando sacar a Edith de su jaula, abriendo la parte de arriba. La pobre chica estaba tiritando, recobrando el conocimiento. 

-Knuckles... -sonrió ella.  
-Perdóname por lo de antes. -la abrazó intensamente. - por un descuido te pillaron y mírate... Estás hecha un carámbano.   
-Tonto. -se rio Edith. -te debo una muy grande, Knuckie.  
-Qué parejita tan adorable. -sonrió Sonic. -Venga bajemos de este trasto.  
-Chicos, hay un gran problema. 

Rouge se acercó a ellos con Mari en brazos. Shadow salió de la cápsula central y se acercó a ella. Eggman y sus robots miraban la escena, mientras eran detenidos por GUN.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? -se empezó a asustar Edith, algo débil.  
-Mari está cada vez peor... apenas tiene pulso. -Rouge contestó angustiada. -si no hacemos algo....  
-¿Será broma...no? -Afry se quedó en shock.  
-Su cuerpo tiene poco oxígeno. -escaneó Omega. -no le queda mucho tiempo.  
-¿Qué? -Shadow cogió a Mari en brazos. Ésta jadeaba. -Mari, ¡vas a salir de esta! -Entró en pánico.  
-Hay que llevarla a un hospital inmediatamente. -dijo Sonic serio. -Voy a avisar al resto.   
-No va a dar tiempo. -analizó Tails. - El más cercano está en la otra punta de la ciudad.  
-GUN tiene equipo médico. Debe ser atendida ya. -ordenó Rouge.

-

Aparecieron dos furgones de GUN junto al grupo que estaba en el suelo. Cream se encontró unos brazaletes a sus pies y los recogió. Todos estaban pendientes del candelabro, que ya estaba inactivo.

-Ya ha parado. -Comentó ella.  
-Esos brazaletes me suenan... -reflexionó Chikane.  
-Son los de Shadow. -respondió Blaze.  
-Si ha tenido que quitárselos, la batalla habrá sido intensa. -Silver aclaró.  
-Parece que Eggman y Robert se han rendido al fin. -celebró Amy.  
-Creo que algo no va bien. -Eve se preocupó al ver a todos saltando desde el candelabro y corriendo hacia ellos. 

Eve y Chikane se quedaron mirando a la moribunda Mari mientras Shadow la ponía en una camilla. Los especialistas del equipo médico le pusieron una mascarilla conectada a una bombona de oxígeno.

-¿Qué le ocurre? -Chikane se inquietó.  
-No hay tiempo que perder.- Edith se bajó de los brazos de Knuckles, tambaleando al correr. -¡Mari, aguanta!   
-¡Robert, como Mari se muera nos las vas a pagar muy caro! -sollozó Afry.  
-¿¡Qué!? -gritaron los demás.   
-Robert se ha pasado de la raya, y la que ha pagado ha sido Mari. -Knuckles estaba con angustia. - Está en estado crítico.  
-¡No puede ser! -Cream empezó a llorar desconsolada.  
-¡Ese insensible la ha envenenado! -Tails lo insultaba agobiado.  
-¡Sé que Mari no se morirá! -Eve no pudo evitar llorar. -Aún no ha cumplido su sueño de ser una gran artista. Ella es de las que no se rinde y siempre sale de cada apuro.  
-Hijo de puta... -Chikane lagrimeó.  
-Vamos al vehículo. -Rouge se subió e hizo un gesto a los demás. -Deprisa, subid.

Los héroes iban al cuartel general de GUN junto con los soldados. Aunque hubieran capturado al asesino, no podrían celebrar nada. La vida de Mari pendía de un hilo.


	14. Voluntad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert y Eggman encarcelados... parece que ha terminado todo... ¿O no?

Carrera a contrarreloj. Todos corrían sin parar por el cuartel de G.U.N tras la camilla que llevaba a Mari. Llegaron a una habitación con equipamiento y un pulmón de acero. Le quitaron la bombona gastada a la chica, la conectaron al aparato respiratorio artificial. 

-Mari. -Edith estaba muy pendiente.  
-¿Cuál es el parte médico, doctor? -preguntó Rouge inquieta.  
-Le está llevando más tiempo del que debería. - dijo el hombre serio. -Está muy débil.  
-Tiene que ser una broma. -Afry comenzó a sollozar. - No puede ser verdad.   
-Afry, se salvará. -Tails la abrazó fuertemente. -te lo aseguro.

Shadow se acercó a Mari para cogerla de la mano. Se le escaparon un par de lágrimas, observando los problemas que ella tenía para respirar.

-Todavía nos queda mucho por vivir. No pienso dejar que otra tragedia se lleve a quien más quiero. -estaba destrozado, con la cara descompuesta. -Estoy aquí, Mari. -Le dio un beso en la mano.

Verlo así no dejaba indiferente a nadie. El más serio y reservado estaba completamente vulnerable. Sonic se acercó a él para darle una palmada en la espalda.

-Es fuerte, se recuperará. -alivió. -Cuenta con ello.  
-Mirad. -Knuckles señaló con la mano.

La afectada abrió los ojos algo atontada, el veneno del dióxido la había dejado mareada. Estaba viva.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estáis todos bien? -Intentó levantarse, Shadow la detuvo.   
-Ya estás a salvo. -Shadow le acariciaba la cabeza. Sonrió entre lágrimas.   
-Y más contigo, Shad. -levantó la mano para tocarle la cara.  
-Mari, hemos hecho justicia. -Edith estaba emocionada.  
-Ese malnacido ya no volverá a hacer más daño. -a Afry le costaba hablar.

Shadow se echó a un lado para dejar a las primas hacer un abrazo grupal. Él se tocó la frente, mareado.

-Shadow, tienes tus constantes vitales a niveles bajos. -Omega le informó.   
-¡Shad! -Mari intentó incorporarse para atenderlo.  
-Eh, eh, eh. Quieta ahí. -Chikane la frenó. -Te toca descansar.  
-Eso mismo. -insistió también Eve.  
-Ni hablar. -Se levantó de la camilla, lentamente, quitándose el pulmón de acero. 

Haciendo caso omiso, fue a darle un abrazo. Ambos lo necesitaban, estaban agotados.

-Gracias. -la mantuvo entre sus brazos.  
-Gracias a ti, mi héroe. -ella habló en voz baja.  
-Me alegra saber que estás bien. -él cerró los ojos.

Estaban tan compenetrados el uno con el otro que ignoraban todo lo demás, hasta que Rouge llamó la atención de Shadow, tendiéndole los brazaletes. Él los cogió para ponérselos. Mari lo observaba con atención.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano? -Mari se fijó en los restos de sangre de su guante blanco, rasgado con heridas. Le pasó los dedos por la palma y el dorso de la mano derecha.  
-Un pequeño corte. -Shadow alivió, hablando suave. -No tiene gran importancia.  
-¿Seguro? ¿No te duele? -No quedó muy convencida.   
-¡”No tiene importancia” dice...! ¡Qué tío! El muy bruto rompió de un puñetazo la cápsula donde estabas metida. -contó Rouge. -Y menos mal que Robert está en una celda especial, si no iría a reventarlo.  
-De ahí no saldrá, está a buen recaudo.

Un hombre bastante mayor, en los cincuenta más o menos, con el pelo canoso, moreno, ojos bicolores marrón y celeste, vestido con uniforme militar entró en la sala. Miró seriamente a Shadow, Rouge y Omega. Estos saludaron según el código militar. El hombre cambió la vista hacia Mari, que estaba algo confusa.

-Edith, Afry y Mari Blackmoon. Y también Eve y la apodada Chikane ¿verdad? -preguntó el señor.  
-A-así es. -Mari se sintió intimidada ante aquella figura.   
-Estáis en lugar seguro y mucho más con el Team Dark. -se acercó a Mari. -Señorita, ¿todo bien? -Enarcó una ceja.  
-¡Sí, señor! -hizo un saludo militar forzado. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa.  
-Mari, ¡que no te va a comer! -Rouge le puso la mano en el hombro. -este es nuestro jefazo, el gran Comandante.  
-¿¡El Comandante Abraham Tower!? -se sorprendieron Eve y Chikane.  
-En efecto, muchachas. Pero llamadme Comandante, por favor. -Abraham carraspeó.  
-He oído hablar mucho de usted, señor. -Eve estaba animada. -¡Ha evitado grandes catástrofes con mucha sangre fría!   
-Y siempre defendiendo justamente a la humanidad. -completó Chikane.  
-Es un jefe altamente capacitado para el mando. -Omega se puso a aplaudir.  
-Gracias, pero los halagos los podemos dejar para otra ocasión. -Abraham cambió de tema. - Familia Blackmoon, os habéis convertido en un punto de mira para Eggman y otra gente no deseada. Dada la situación, me extrañaría que no fuerais conscientes de lo que conlleva.  
-Que no podamos vivir en paz hasta que Eggman nos capture para aprovecharnos como fuentes de energía, ¿no? - inquirió Edith.  
-Exactamente -El hombre asintió. - Y es necesario que tengáis vigilancia permanente.  
-¿Eso quiere decir que allá donde vayamos estaremos siempre con escoltas? -preguntó Afry sorprendida.   
-No queda más remedio, Afry. -se resignó Rouge. - Son órdenes y medidas de seguridad.  
-¿Estaríais dispuestas a quedaros a vivir en el cuartel de GUN, jovencitas? -preguntó el Comandante.  
-Tengo en mente los posibles motivos de esa petición, pero la rechazo. -dijo Mari con mirada triste. - No quisiera tener que involucrar a nadie más en esto, y que ataquen el cuartel por nuestra culpa. Creo que hablo en nombre de las tres.  
-Sí, opino lo mismo. -Edith estuvo de acuerdo. -Aparte, por motivos personales preferimos quedarnos donde estamos.  
-¿No hay otra alternativa? -intervino Amy.   
-Tenga en cuenta que nosotros estamos con ellas prácticamente todo el tiempo, viviendo en su casa. - añadió Silver. - No creo que haga falta de que se trasladen.   
-Exacto, hasta ahora no hemos tenido ningún percance. -continuó Blaze.   
-Además, tenemos contacto con el Team Dark. -sonrió Cream. - Son unos profesionales que siempre intentan echarnos una mano en cuanto pueden.

Shadow le echó una mirada de complicidad a Mari. La cogió de la mano. Rouge y Omega se imaginaron qué iba a decir.

-Comandante, solicito en nombre del Team Dark permiso para escoltar a la familia Blackmoon a tiempo completo. -Shadow pidió seriamente. -Así podremos informar de la situación.

El Comandante se quedó mirando a la pareja y empezó a reflexionar. Se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-Team Dark, quedáis al cargo de la familia Blackmoon. -ordenó Abraham. - Sé que vuestro trabajo será eficiente y sin ningún contratiempo.   
-Y con esto se cierra el cupo de gente que se queda en nuestra casa viviendo -bromeó Edith. -suerte que es grande.  
-Eso sí, cuando yo os llame me tenéis que dar un parte. Las pasiones están bien, sin olvidar la formalidad de la misión. Eso va por ti, Shadow. -señaló el Comandante.  
-Tengo en mente la idea, señor. -carraspeó sonrojado.  
-¿Queda bien clara vuestra tarea, agentes?   
-¡SÍ, SEÑOR! -Shadow, Rouge y Omega saludaron.  
-Dejaremos la sesión por hoy. Ya la próxima reunión será por videoconferencia. Estad atentos a cualquier cosa.  
-Pero, Comandante. -dijo Decoe.  
-El Doctor siempre se consigue escapar de cualquier sitio. -Bocoe se preocupó.  
-¿De verdad que está bien vigilado? -Bokkun se asustó.  
-Lo mismo va por Robert. -dijo Knuckles. -Aunque Shadow le pegó tal susto que se quedó en shock y se entregó sin resistencia alguna.  
-Gente, no desconfiéis del jefe. -Avisó Rouge. - Tenemos nuestros recursos.   
-Es un alivio saberlo. -comentó Blaze.  
-Bueno, ha sido un placer hablar con usted. - sonrió Tails. - las chicas estarán seguras con nosotros.   
-Podéis ir hasta nueva orden. 

-

En una celda oscura y algo descuidada, Eggman se hallaba tumbado en el catre duro que tenía para dormir. Cubot y Orbot estaban tirados en el suelo mirando al techo. Seguían aterrados por la amenaza anterior de Robert. 

-Doctor... -dijeron los dos robots en voz baja.  
-Ese Robert era más dañino de lo que pensábamos. -habló insatisfecho.  
-Estaba loco por el poder. -Orbot analizó.  
-Dímelo a mí, por poco me convierto en rebanadas cibernéticas. -Cubot estaba algo asustado.  
-Al que le apuntaron con el arma fue a mí, imbéciles. Podría haber quedado reducido a polvo en cualquier momento. -Eggman se enfadó. - No es mi culpa que un tío despechado, harto de su mísera vida la pague con otros por pura envidia y ansias de gloria.   
-¿Eso también va por usted? -El robot amarillo soltó una indirecta.

El robot rojo entendió en el momento que su jefe cogió a su compañero para meterle una patada y estrellarlo contra la pared que no estaba para bromas. El Doctor tardó en calmarse, dando vueltas por la habitación.

-Ahora en serio, si hay que capturar a la familia Blackmoon no podemos colaborar con nadie, porque esto es lo que pasa. Y estamos metidos en chirona por culpa de ese idiota que se quedó acojonado por una amenaza de nada. ¡¡Patético, asustarse porque Shadow le dijo dos tonterías!! Esto ya es el colmo.  
-Nos escaparemos de aquí ¿Verdad, Doctor? -preguntó Cubot.  
-Evidentemente. No pienso pudrirme aquí dentro. 

Eggman sacó una minibomba de su bigote. La colocó en una grieta de la pared. El hombre y sus robots se echaron atrás antes de que el muro estallara en pedazos.

-

ChikaWolf: bueno, bueno eue guardaespaldas personal. No te quejarás.

eEvEe: eue

MariStar: la verdad es que no ;) os voy dejando, tengo un asunto que atender.

eEvEe: ¿sesión de arrumacos privada? eue

MariStar: e_e que os den

ChikaWolf: acertaste ;)

eEvEe: B)

Dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche. Mari atendía a Shadow en su habitación. Le habían dado indicaciones de cómo curar los rasguños de la mano para que no se infectara. Le aplicaba alcohol con un algodón, él hacía muecas de dolor.

-Siento si escuece. -Se disculpó ella. -Espero que se cure bien.  
-No te preocupes, confío en ti. -alivió él. -Eres bastante hábil.   
-Qué va, solamente he seguido los pasos. -se sonrojó. Cogió pomada para aplicarla.

La extendió con cuidado en los arañazos que se había hecho él. Mari aprovechó para darle besos lentos y suaves. Terminó poniéndole una venda de tela.

-Dime si te aprieta.   
-Así está bien, tranquila. -Movió la mano, ya menos dolorido.   
-Quisiera darte las gracias, Shad. -Habló tierna.-Significa mucho lo que has hecho.  
-No hay de qué. -Sonrió levemente. -hice lo que tenía que hacer.   
-Te estaré eternamente agradecida. Estuviste siempre ahí para ayudarme, vengando a mi familia. -Lo miró conmovida. - Bueno, rectifico. Te considero parte de mi familia.   
-Vaya... -Lo hizo ruborizarse. -No esperaba ese trato.   
-¿He hablado demasiado pronto? -Desvió la mirada, avergonzada.   
-Para nada, querida. -Tenía una mirada tierna. Le dio un abrazo. -Me alegra oír eso. 

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio. Shadow se tocó la frente, algo fatigado. Mari se llevó la mano a la nariz.

-¿Te encuentras mal? -El erizo vio el gesto.  
-No es nada... solamente necesito un pañuelo. -Cogió un paquete del alféizar. -Tienes mala cara.  
-Estoy agotado de hoy. Me quedo así al quitarme los brazaletes.  
-¿Qué son? ¿Limitadores?  
-Contienen mi energía para que no me sature. Mi cuerpo me pasa factura. -habló cansado.  
-En la expo también te los quitaste para liberarte de la jaula, te vi antes de desmayarme.  
-Cierto, aunque no fue tan intenso como hoy. El cuerpo me pesa.  
-Definitivamente, estamos para el arrastre. -suspiró ella.

La chica cogió una botella de agua que tenía cerca. Se la tendió al erizo.

-Bebe algo. -Ofreció. -Seguro que te sienta bien.  
-Siempre tan atenta, eso me gusta de ti. -le pasó la mano por la mejilla. 

Mari se llevó el pañuelo a la nariz para sonarse. Salió demasiado cargado, algo no le cuadraba, temiéndose lo peor. Desenvolvió el papel: estaba rojo. Incluso Shadow palideció al ver pequeñas gotas de sangre cayéndole de la nariz. 

-Espera, agacha la cabeza. -le puso la mano en la espalda, con la otra le dio un pañuelo limpio. -Así no se te atasca dentro.   
-Siento que tengas que verme así... - se disculpó. -No suele pasarme tanto, debe de haber sido el estrés. No es la primera vez que sangro de esta forma.  
-No hay prisa. -la calmó.

Una vez que se cortó la herida, ambos suspiraron de alivio.

-¿Mejor?  
-Sí. Creo que lo he echado todo fuera de una tacada. -Tomó otra botella de agua sin abrir. Empapó el papel. -Incluso sabes de medicina, estás bien preparado. -Se limpió con él.  
-Quería ayudar a mi hermana con su tratamiento, por eso sé ciertas cosas.   
-Seguro que estaría orgullosa de ti. Eres un cielo.   
-Eso espero. -se sentía halagado por esas palabras.

Él se tumbó. Levantó el brazo para invitarla a echarse encima con él. Quedó abrazada. 

-¿Crees que le hubiera causado una buena impresión a tus padres? -Shadow preguntó con curiosidad.   
-Mmm... -meditó Mari. - Mi padre te hubiera llevado a su laboratorio para charlar y hacer pruebas, no te dejaría en paz... Mi madre me habría acribillado a preguntas sobre ti, y estaría dando saltitos de alegría porque su niña tiene novio. -suspiró. -Sería una situación interesante.   
-A María le hubieras encantado, eso seguro. Quizá le habría chocado que digas tantas palabrotas. -chinchó. -Te habría mandado a lavarte la boca con jabón.  
-¡Mira quién habla! -Le hizo cosquillas para vengarse. -¡Tú también dices muchas!

No pudo resistirse, era un punto débil. A él se le escaparon unas lágrimas de la risa. Apollo saltó a la almohada para acurrucarse con ellos.

-Alguien está celoso. -comentó Shadow, observando al búho.  
-Lleva así un tiempo. -Mari suspiró.   
-¿Le caigo mal?   
-No, te hubiera pegado picotazos. Quiere que lo mime al igual que a ti.   
-Así que tengo un rival... -lo miró fijamente. El búho le devolvió la misma mirada.  
-Es fácil de complacer. Le rascas la cabeza y listo. -Mari le pasó la mano por las plumas. -Es de los mejores amigos que una podría tener.  
-¿Cuánto lleva contigo?   
-Yo diría que... poco después de conocerte ya estaba en mi casa. Pudo librarse de la tragedia porque lo dejamos con nuestro abuelo. Por suerte, a él todavía lo teníamos con nosotras, hasta que murió de tristeza y vejez.   
-Lo siento mucho. -se sintió culpable de sacar el tema.  
-No, no pasa nada. Al menos ya está con sus trillizos en alguna parte. -Mari sonrió con melancolía. -Es nuestro consuelo.

Apollo se iba relajando, haciendo una bolita. Ella tarareaba mientras pasaba los dedos por el plumaje. Shadow la escuchaba atentamente. En el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que era observada, paró.

-Uy... -se sonrojó de la vergüenza.  
-No te cortes. -sonrió genuinamente.

Siguió entonando algo más animada, en voz baja. Al cabo de unos minutos, se quedaron dormidos.

-

Edith terminó de maquillarse. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta, llevaba un vestido negro de manga larga, hasta el tobillo, una chaqueta negra con un broche plateado de luna y unas sandalias plateadas. Respiró hondo, tenía que mentalizarse. Fue a coger el bolso, cerca de su ventana: observó que Knuckles se quitaba la suciedad con la manguera. Lo había visto salir por la noche junto con Tails, algo habían estado haciendo. El equidna reparó en ella. 

-Buenos días, Edith. -Saludó desde abajo.   
-Hola, Knuckie. -Respondió sonriente. -Sube, te doy una toalla. 

Pegó un salto hacia un árbol. Planeó hasta el alféizar de la ventana de la prima mayor. Se volvió más rojo de lo que era, si era posible aquello, al verla de cerca. 

-Vaya... Estás muy guapa. -Piropeó. -A ver, que siempre lo estás... -desvió la mirada con una risa nerviosa. -Ya me entiendes.   
-Gracias, corazón. -Le había gustado el cumplido. -Aquí tienes.   
-Gracias a ti. -Knuckles sonreía con ternura. -Dime, ¿ocurre algo hoy?  
-Sí. Tenemos que ir a cierto sitio. -Habló con algo de tristeza. 

Llamaron a la puerta. Afry y Mari entraron al cuarto: la mediana vestía con camisa de media manga negra con volantes, un cinturón negro con hebilla de sol dorado, falda plisada negra, medias marrones y mocasines. La pequeña se puso una chupa negra, pendientes de estrellas de bronce, diadema de rosas negras con remates metálicos, un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo hasta la cintura, con falda amplia, de estilo vintage, además de medias rojas y botines negros. 

-¿Estás lista, Edy? -Habló Afry.   
-Sí. Ahora salgo.   
-Yo voy abajo. -Avisó Mari. 

Se vio a Shadow de refilón en el pasillo, ella lo cogió de la mano para bajar por las escaleras. Tanto las primas mayores como el equidna estaban asomados, viéndolos.

-¿Has visto? -Afry susurró. -Cogiditos de la mano y todo.   
-Qué cuqui. -le sacó una sonrisa a Edith. 

Fueron también al salón. Todos esperaban que las primas dijeran algo. 

-Bueno, hoy hace tres años que perdimos a nuestros padres. -Explicó Afry. -Queremos ir al cementerio a dejarles flores y visitarlos.   
-Por eso vais de luto. -Silver sentía lástima por ellas.   
-¿Queréis que os acompañemos? -Se ofreció Blaze.   
-Es nuestro deber. -Rouge se rascó la cabeza. -Al menos nosotros somos oficialmente sus guardaespaldas. -señaló a Shadow y Omega.  
-Me gustaría darles flores también. -Cream se animó. - Como agradecimiento por lo que habéis hecho hasta ahora por nosotros. -Cheese también asintió.   
-Secundo la idea. -aprobó Sonic. -Dejarnos vivir aquí, ayudarnos con Eggman, y un sinfín de cosas más.  
-Vosotros nos habéis ayudado a hacer justicia. -Mari valoró. -Ahora podrán descansar en paz. Os estamos eternamente agradecidas.   
-¿Incluso a nosotros? -Bocoe habló dudoso.   
-Por supuesto. -la prima pequeña sonrió. - Cada uno ha aportado su granito de arena a la causa. Es algo que tenemos muy en cuenta.   
-Eso significa mucho, Mari. -Decoe se emocionó.   
-Os lo debíamos. -Bokkun remarcó.  
-Deberíamos salir ya, antes de que se haga muy tarde. -Shadow propuso. 

-

Llegaron al camposanto. En la entrada adquirieron ramos de flores: Edith llevaba lirios, Afry escogió amapolas y Mari cargaba con rosas. 

Caminaron hacia un conjunto de tumbas con el apellido Blackmoon. Figuraban los siguientes nombres: Vincent Leon Blackmoon, Sabrina Hilda Croix Blackmoon, Erick Itzae Blackmoon, Mireia Dahlia Pace Blackmoon, Christopher Owen Blackmoon, Karina Edel Willow Blackmoon, Light Aine Blackmoon y Francis Ethan Callium Blackmoon. 

Las tres primas dejaron los ramos sobre las lápidas. Edith se giró hacia el grupo. 

-¿Podríais dejarnos solas un momento? -pidió la mayor.  
-Será solamente un par de minutos. -Afry alivió.   
-Por supuesto. -Amy habló en nombre de todos.   
-Muchas gracias. -Mari hizo una pequeña reverencia, seria. 

Los demás se alejaron unos pasos para cumplir con lo que habían acordado. Aprovecharon para hablar entre ellos. 

-Quién me diría a mí que viviríamos todo esto. -Sonic sonrió. -Hacía mucho que no estábamos así de aventuras.   
-Parece que te lo tomas a cachondeo... -Knuckles regañó.  
-Knuckles, Sonic no lo decía por eso. -Amy defendió al erizo azul, poniéndose al lado de este. -Intenta ver el lado bueno de las cosas.   
-Edith, Afry y Mari han estado produciendo más dopamina, sus sistemas nerviosos han estado más estables. -contó Omega. -Han conseguido relajarse.   
-Tres años han soportado esa carga... Se han mantenido juntas, a pesar de todo. -Tails observaba a las primas.   
-Cierto señorito tuvo algo similar. ¿Verdad, Shadow? -Rouge habló a su compañero.   
-Me alegra haber podido ayudarla. Y seguiré haciéndolo. -El erizo negro no apartó la vista de Mari.   
-Nosotros también, Shadow. -Bocoe continuó.  
-Jamás pensé que llegaríamos a hacer cosas buenas por otra gente. -Decoe confesó.  
-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? -Bokkun quiso saber. -Eggman está en la cárcel, Robert igual...  
-Solamente buscar las otras esmeraldas que quedan, ese era el trato con ellas. -Blaze recordó. -Luego...  
-Lo veremos sobre la marcha. -Cream habló. -No podemos agobiarnos por cosas que no han pasado aún. 

El único que se mantuvo en silencio fue Silver. Estaba más serio que de costumbre, tenía aspecto intranquilo. 

-Silver, llevas un buen rato callado. -Sonic llamó la atención del erizo blanco. -¿Te pasa algo?  
-¿Eh? -volvió de su ensimismamiento. -No, no es nada. -Alivió. Se fijó que las primas se acercaban. -Parece que han terminado. 

Todos se dirigían a la salida. En la entrada se cruzaron con Daphne y Laura, también de luto.

-Buenos días. -Saludó la directora.   
-Buenos días, directora. -Mari devolvió el saludo.  
-Hemos venido a dejarle flores a Light. -Explicó Laura, algo menos seca que la otra vez que se encontraron. -Nos enteramos que hoy es el día.  
-Exacto. Light fue una buena amiga mía en vida, es lo mínimo que podía hacer.  
-Os agradecemos de corazón el gesto. -Habló Edith.  
-Gracias por el homenaje a nuestra tía. -Afry continuó. -Fue una bonita iniciativa en la exposición.   
-Por cierto. -Daphne miró a Shadow. -He sabido por parte de GUN que ayudaste en la seguridad de la exposición y defenderla de ese tal Doctor Eggman. Los guardias me informaron al respecto. Agradezco tu labor, agente.  
-No hay de qué. -respondió el erizo negro.  
-Mañana a partir de las nueve podréis recoger vuestras obras. -Comentó la secretaria a Mari. -Aconsejo puntualidad para evitar esperar mucho.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta. -Mari asintió. 

-

Volvieron a casa. Edith rebuscó en una estantería del salón varios discos. 

-¿Os apetece ver algún vídeo casero? -Propuso ella.  
-¿De cuando erais peques? -Silver preguntó curioso.  
-Venga, dale. -Sonic animó.   
-¿Te ha entrado la nostalgia? -Afry sonrió conmovida.  
-Un poco. Aparte, es para hacerles un pequeño homenaje. -Edith aclaró. -Mari, ¿tú qué dices?  
-Seguro que me salta alguna lagrimilla. -Confesó ella. -Cuando quieras.

Se acomodaron en el sofá y sillas, incluso en el suelo.

Empezó un vídeo: Christopher estaba grabándose. Al fondo se veía a un señor anciano, de unos sesenta y tantos, con las que parecían las primas de pequeñas. A simple vista, Edith aparentaba catorce, Afry unos diez y Mari ocho. La prima pequeña tenía en las manos a un Apollo con aspecto de polluelo. Los cinco estaban dormidos. Al lado de él estaba la que parecía Karina, su mujer, riéndose. 

-Hola a quien vea esto, probablemente yo, más tarde. -Saludó el hombre, susurrando. - Chris Blackmoon al habla. Aquí estamos de safari fotográfico Karina y yo, observando a las criaturas más fascinantes que existen: nuestras niñas. -Guiñó un ojo.   
-Shhh, no hagas ruido. -Karina avisó. -Quiero que salgan bien para las fotos. -ajustó su cámara. -Merece todo un reportaje.  
-Familia, ya estamos aquí. -una voz masculina se oyó. 

La cámara giró para enfocar a unos recién llegados Erick y Mireia, seguidos de Francis y Light. 

Se cortó la grabación, empezó otra. Parecía del mismo día. Las primas ahora estaban sentadas alrededor de Erick y Vincent. Apollo estaba posado en el hombro del abuelo. Estaban preparando la mesa para comer Light y Chris. Francis sacaba bebidas de unas bolsas. Mireia y Karina hablaban entre ellas, poniendo la vajilla. 

-Bueno, resulta que hace un ratito hemos vivido una aventura, ¿verdad, Mireia? -Le habló a su mujer.   
-Ya lo creo. Ha sido muy curiosa. -Confirmó.  
-¡Cuenta, tito! -Afry tenía ganas de saberla.   
-¿Qué hay de vosotras dos? -Se refirió a Edith y Mari.   
-¿Qué pasó? -La prima pequeña miró con ojos curiosos.   
-¡Di, papi! -La mayor también quería conocerla.   
-Háblanos de esa aventura, Erick. ¿Qué ha vivido nuestro explorador? -Vincent lo animó a hablar.

Tardó en hablar, quería causar expectación con una sonrisa traviesa. 

-Fue cuando dividimos nuestro grupo. Titos Francis y Light fueron a por víveres para nosotros, soportaron la calamidad de una cola de gente enorme en el supermercado, probando su paciencia. Mire y yo rastreamos la zona... Y de repente... Lo vimos...   
-¿El qué? -Afry se llevó la mano a la boca.  
-Había escuchado cosas, lo contó yayo Vincent alguna vez. Un pasillo oscuro en unas ruinas del casco antiguo. Entramos... y un santuario apareció. Un lugar único, lleno de maravillas.  
-¡Hala, qué guay! -Edith estaba encantada.  
-Era siempre de noche, aunque fuera de día en el exterior. Luces y cristales de colores, un mundo nuevo. Una voz comenzó a hablarnos.   
-¿Qué decía? -Mari mostró intriga.  
-”¿Qué deseáis, viajeros? ¿Hay algo que anheléis?” - interpretó Mireia.  
-Y, en nombre de todos, pedí un deseo. -Continuó Erick. Se ajustó la coleta. Metió la mano en el pelo. -Que la Luna, el Sol y la Estrella estuvieran juntos por siempre.

De su mano, por arte de magia, sacó tres collares. Los mismos que llevaban las primas actualmente.

-¡¡Anda!! -Knuckles señaló. -Son los que lleváis.  
-Bonita forma de haceros ese regalo. -Shadow miró a Mari tiernamente.

-Para nuestras niñas. -El hombre les dio a cada una sus respectivos colgantes.  
-Pero tito... -la Mari del vídeo interrumpió. -Que el Sol también es una estrella.- El comentario sacó unas risas a los que estaban viendo la grabación.  
-Bueno, ¡pero mola más porque tiene nombre! -Insistió el susodicho.  
-Ha sido una historia encantadora, hijo. -Vincent aplaudió. -Qué detalle tan bonito.  
-Er, ¿puedo incluir eso en mi próximo libro? -Christopher se puso a su lado. -Lia, tú podrías ilustrarlo.  
-No es mala idea. -Consideró ella.  
-¿Los trillizos Blackmoon con un proyecto artístico? Seguro que tiene éxito. -A Francis le parecía bien.  
-El trotamundos, el escritor y la pintora, los mejores del mundo mundial. -Erick se levantó para rodear con los brazos a sus hermanos.   
-Bueno, voy a apagar la cámara, la he tenido sobre los libros mucho rato. -Karina se acercó a la lente. 

Terminó el vídeo. 

-¿Hicieron ese libro al final? La idea suena muy bonita. -Cream mostró interés. Cheese se entusiasmó.   
-Sí. -Afry fue a una estantería. Rebuscó por la parte media, sacó un tomo fino y grande. -Este es. 

La portada era una luna, un sol y una estrella superpuestos, de estilo de mosaico, con colores holográficos. "Realizado por los trillizos Blackmoon. Relato de los astros". 

-¡Pero qué preciosidad, chicas! -Tails sonreía de la emoción.   
-Y vosotras sois prueba viviente de ese cuento. Es genial. -Amy aplaudió.   
-¿Qué es eso? -Blaze señaló la pantalla.

Empezó otro vídeo más. Parecía grabado en el salón de la casa donde estaban: mismos asientos, casi igual decoración. Por el ángulo, la cámara estaba en un sitio alto, como la misma estantería donde había buscado antes la prima mediana. Tenía pinta de que grabó de casualidad, ninguno parecía darse cuenta de que los estaban inmortalizando.

Se veía a Vincent saliendo con sus nietas de la casa. Edith, Afry y Mari se veían más mayores que en la última grabación. Christopher los despidió con la mano. Una vez se fueron las niñas, el hombre se sentó al lado de su esposa, su hermano y cuñada. Los padres de Mari estaban en pie, en medio de la sala. 

-¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto, cuñado? -El enfado que mostraba Erick en el vídeo era radicalmente opuesto a la apariencia tierna que mostró en el anterior. Definitivamente algo lo sacó de sus casillas.   
-Erick, calma. -Mireia le puso una mano en el hombro. Se contenía el desagrado. -Deja que hable.  
-¿Qué es eso de efectos secundarios posiblemente irreversibles? -Karina quiso saber.   
-Todo fármaco deja efectos secundarios, el que creó Fran no es una excepción. -Explicaba Light.   
-¿Pero son graves? -Christopher continuó. -Dijiste que lo tenías bajo control.  
-Según los datos que recopilé, las tres han mejorado su sistema inmunológico. En el caso de Mari, ha quedado con la tensión más baja de la que tenía anteriormente, a pesar de ser hipotensa. Tiene más riesgo a desmayarse y a sangrar por la nariz por irritación de vasos sanguíneos. Respecto a Afry, puede tener parálisis de su sistema nervioso y entrar en coma. Edith quizá tenga problemas respiratorios, con asma, en el futuro. 

Erick se levantó bruscamente de su silla, la coleta se le movió hacia atrás. Agarró a Francis de la corbata para acercarlo a él. Le dio un puñetazo en plena cara. Cayó de culo al suelo. Fue tan rápido que a los presentes no les dio tiempo de reaccionar para evitar el golpe. Light se agachó para auxiliar a su marido. 

-¡ERICK! -Mireia se llevó las manos a la boca del susto.   
-¿¡ER, QUÉ HACES!? ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO? -su hermana tenía los ojos llorosos.   
-¡ESO DIGO YO CON ESTE HIJO DE PUTA, LIA! -gritó el hermano. Sus ojos azules radiaban furia. -¡UN CIENTÍFICO LOCO QUE HA USADO DE SUJETOS DE PRUEBAS A MI HIJA Y SOBRINAS!   
-¡YO OS AVISÉ! -Francis tenía la mano en la nariz. Entre los dedos podían verse rastros de sangre. -¡QUISISTEIS HACER LO MISMO QUE YO A PESAR DE QUE HABÍA RIESGOS! ¡ASUMID VUESTRAS RESPONSABILIDADES DE DARME EL BENEPLÁCITO!  
-¿Y AHORA QUÉ, EH? ¿ME VAS A PAGAR EL TRATAMIENTO QUE TENGA EDITH EN EL FUTURO POR TU CULPA? -Erick siguió chillando. Estaba colérico.  
-¡¡ERICK, TE ESTÁS PASANDO!! -Christopher lo agarró. -¡BUSQUEMOS SOLUCIONES!   
-¡NO TE LAS DES TAN DE NIÑO BUENO, CHRIS! ¡TÚ ERAS EL PRIMERO QUE ESTABA RAJANDO DE ESTE EXPERIMENTO TAN MACABRO! -Le contestó su hermano. -¡Y TE AGUANTABAS PORQUE EL LOCO NOS LO DIO GRATIS!  
-¡FRAN AL MENOS HIZO ALGO POR AYUDAR! ¡OS APUNTASTEIS AL CARRO PORQUE OS ENCAPRICHASTEIS DE VER A NUESTRA HIJA CON UN MEDICAMENTO ESPECIAL! -Light perdió su compostura.  
-¡PUES QUE NO HUBIERA JUGADO A SER DIOS! -Mireia prosiguió.  
-¡¡HABLÓ LA QUE TIENE COMPLEJO DE SUPERIORIDAD, SIEMPRE MARCANDO LO CORRECTO Y LO QUE NO!! -Light le contestó.  
-¡TÚ TE LAS DAS IMPORTANTE POR PINTAR CUATRO TONTERÍAS! -Karina insultó. -¡TE CASASTE CON TU MARIDO PARA QUE TE MANTUVIERA PORQUE TE MUERES DEL ASCO SIN COBRAR UN DURO!  
-¡AL MENOS MI HERMANA CREA COSAS, TÚ SÓLO SACAS FOTOS EN AUTOMÁTICO Y METES FILTROS, ENVIDIOSA! -Erick atacó a su cuñada.  
-¡¡CALLAOS YA LA BOCA, JODER!! ¡¡ME TENÉIS HARTO!! -Chris explotó, estaba furioso. 

Se cortó la grabación de golpe. Las primas se quedaron mudas.

-¿Por qué está grabado eso...? -Afry palideció.   
-Parece accidental, salía la pantalla de carga del dispositivo. -Tails observó. -Posiblemente dejaron la cámara cargando y se cortó por falta de espacio.  
-Así que eso es lo que dijo Francis... -recordó Shadow.  
-¿Lo que se refería en el vídeo que vimos? -Rouge quiso saber.  
-Hay presentes muchas coincidencias. Todo indica que el primer vídeo es posterior a este que acabamos de ver. -Omega comentó.   
-Chicas, sé que es un tema delicado, pero... ¿Murieron peleados entre sí? -Sonic preguntó con algo de inquietud.  
-Quizá... Al menos delante de nosotras no demostraron su enfado. -Edith respondió con amargura.

Mari no dijo nada, simplemente acariciaba a Apollo desganada. Shadow, la cogió de la mano.

-Poco después nos quedamos con nuestro abuelo, Vincent. El mismo que salió grabado. -La prima mediana se fue a coger su móvil. 

Tras hacer una búsqueda, le enseñó al grupo fotos de un evento: “Tragedia del metro de Station Square – Spagonia.” Entre ellas se podía ver un funeral, con Vincent, Edith, Afry, Mari y Apollo en el público asistente. 

-Se hizo un evento multitudinario. No solamente perdieron la vida nuestros padres, mucha gente inocente murió por la envidia de Robert y sus secuaces.   
-Personas con sueños y esperanzas que fueron arrebatados... -Edith siguió, cabizbaja.

De repente, se escuchó un pitido. Omega activó su cuerpo para una videollamada entrante. El Comandante apareció en el monitor con semblante serio.

-¿Qué ocurre, señor? -Rouge se situó delante para hablar.   
-Malas noticias, agentes. -anunció el Comandante en alerta. - Eggman ha escapado.


End file.
